What Happened to Forever?
by SarahandBabees
Summary: Sequel to TF. "That was nine years ago. Nine years of never knowing what really happened to him. Was he taken? Did he just up and leave randomly? Is he out there somewhere, trying to return to us, his family? I gave up on that last one eight years ago."
1. Prologue: Gone

_**A/N: Hey guys! Wow, I'm so excited to be posting this! It's crazy :D**_

_**I really hope you guys like my sequel! It took a lot of thought, and some hard decisions. But I'm really happy with the storyline I've come up with!**_

_**Now, onward with the prologue!**_

_**And remember, I'm not Richelle Mead, so I own nothing!**_

_**~I Heart Herondale Boys~**_

_**~ Prologue: Gone ~**_

"Roza, there's a problem. They've had some bad Strigoi sightings in town. They need me to go," Dimitri said, smiling apologetically.

I looked up from my laptop, and my eyes connected with his.

I could lose myself in those eyes. Even after seven years, those eyes still made me melt. The same eyes that our oldest children, Annika, Skylar and Aleksandr shared with him. Isabelle and Jayce had my eyes, however.

Yes, we were one big, happy family.

"When will you be back?" I asked, my heart jumping into my throat. I hated when he had to go and do things like this.

"It shouldn't take too long. A day at the most," he replied. He smiled. "Don't worry about me, Rose. You know that I can handle myself."

"That doesn't stop me from worrying about you, Dimitri. You know that," I pointed out, rising from my stool to wrap my arms around him. I stretched on my tip-toes to kiss him softly.

"Just come back to me, please," I whispered. "We need you here."

As if to emphasize my words, two cries echoed from Jayce and Isabelle's room.

Together, we made our way to their room to comfort them, find out why they were crying. Jayce had fallen and bumped his head, and Isabelle was only crying because her brother was crying. I picked her up and rocked her gently, cradling her against my chest. Her messy caramel hair tickled my chin, and I hummed to her while Dimitri calmed Jayce.

"There you go, little man," Dimitri said, ruffling his hair. Jayce giggled and smiled. "Nap time." He laid him in his bed, and I laid Isabelle in hers.

We left the room, and we heard footsteps barrelling down the stairs from the top floor.

"Momma, are the babies okay?" Aleksandr asked, his chocolaty eyes inquisitive.

"They're fine, Alek. Jayce just hit his head," I replied, smiling.

"What about Izzy?" Annika asked.

"She was sad that Jayce was crying, so she started crying too," Dimitri explained.

"So they're not hurt badly?" Skylar said for clarification.

"No, sweetie, they're not hurt," I replied, stroking her hair.

Dimitri knelt down so that he was at eye level with them. "Peanuts, Daddy's gonna be gone for a little bit. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

"Daddy, where are you going?" Annika asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I don't want you to leave."

"I know, Nika. But they need my help to fight the monsters, and I have to go."

Skylar's eyes filled with tears. "Do you promise you're gonna come back, Daddy?"

He stroked her cheek. "I promise, Skye."

"Daddy, when I grow up, I wanna fight monsters like you!" Aleksandr exclaimed.

Dimitri chuckled. "I'm sure you will, Aleks. And you'll be great, I know it."

Aleksandr smiled so widely, like he'd just received a million dollars.

Dimitri gathered everything that he needed with him and stuffed it in an overnight bag.

The triplets and I walked him to the door. He leaned down and kissed me, smiling confidently when he pulled away. "I'll see you all soon," he said, kissing each of the kids on the forehead.

"Bye, Daddy," they said quietly, wrapping their arms around his legs.

We watched as he walked away, hope burning in our hearts that we'd see him soon.

That was nine years ago.

Nine years of never knowing what really happened to him.

Was he taken?

Did he just up and leave randomly?

Is he out there somewhere, trying to return to us, his family?

I gave up on that last one eight years ago, after one year without him. Frankly, I don't know what to think anymore.

Annika, Aleksandr and Skylar are fifteen now, and they know not to ask me about him. But Jayce and Isabelle, who are now thirteen, don't have any memories of him at all, and are curious about their father.

Every day, when I look at my children, all I see is him. He's everywhere in their faces, in their personalities, in _them_. Aleksandr especially looks like him, other than the fact that he has my dark, dark hair. But he has Dimitri's eyes, cheekbones, nose, and mouth. And every day, when I look at them, it takes everything I have not to cry.

No one speaks about him around me anymore. They know better.

Every single night, I cried myself to sleep.

I just wish I knew what happened. I needed closure, or _him_. I needed _something_. Something to get me through the years to come.

I've almost given up hope, though. I mean, nine years is a long time.

One thing I'm sure of is that whatever happened to him, it wasn't good.

**_Haha don't shoot me yet!_**

**_I promise you guys that the story will be good! But, you guys know how I am by now, so you all know how much shit I throw at you. And trust me, there will be more shit thrown by me than a group of monkeys XD_**

**_Now, some background information so that you guys understand better._**

**_Rose and Dimitri's kids: So, as you know from reading this, the triplets are 15 and the twins are 13._**

**_Lissa and Christian's kids: Julian and Nicole 15, and Melody and Harmony are 13._**

**_Viktoria and Adrian's kids: Meaghan and Tristan are 15, and Aqueline (Aqua) is 13, and Lily is 10._**

**_Mia and Eddie's kids: Mason is 14 turning 15, Deryck is 12, and Elizabeth (Liz) is 9._**

**_The story will be mainly told in the kids' POV._**

**_If you have any other questions, feel free to ask!_**

**_Until next time!_**

**_~Sar_**


	2. Chapter One: Plans

_**A/N: Hey guys! I was absolutely AMAZED with all of the reviews! You guys are seriously awesome :D**_

_**I hope you guys like this chapter! I'll tell you now, the story is mainly told from Annika's POV. I had a hard time choosing, but I finally decided on her :)**_

_**Enjoy the chapter, guys!**_

_**~I Heart Herondale Boys~**_

_**~ Chapter One: Plans ~**_

**Annika's POV**

I WAITED TO HEAR THE SOUND of the front door closing before springing up out of bed.

Mom, Alek, Skye, Izzy and Jayce were all going over to Lissa's, but I had other plans. So I pretended to be sick so that Mom would let me stay home.

I ran to her room and headed straight for the closet. That's where she kept everything of _his_.

I barely remembered my father. I only had vague memories of things like him smiling at me, or him singing, or him speaking to me in Russian. Nothing concrete, just random snippets of things that must've stuck in my six-year-old mind. And I remembered how _tall_ he was.

The day he disappeared was the one thing I remembered clearly. I remember telling him that I didn't want him to go, and him saying that he had to. I remember clinging to his leg, and him kissing my forehead and telling me he loved me.

Most of all, I remembered the horrible sounds Mom made when they told her he was gone. Nothing could ever erase it from my mind, because I'd never heard anything so horrible.

And so I hunted through her giant closet.

I found an old shirt with Cyrillic writing on it. It smelled like him, and I held it to my face and allowed myself to cry. I missed my Daddy, and I wanted him back.

I found some old photos of him and Mom. The two of them when Skyles, Alek and I were born, at their wedding, in Hawaii, when Izzy and Jayce were born, and lots of them just randomly. There were lots of them from one particular day, though I don't know when or where. There were pictures of the two of them kissing, making faces at each other, and just smiling. I turned it to see if there were any dates, and it said, "St. Vladimir's Academy, March 23rd, 2010". Whoa. That was almost sixteen years ago!

The last things I found were a necklace and a charm bracelet. The necklace had a heart dangling from it that was encrusted with diamonds and amethysts, and it was honestly so beautiful. The charm bracelet had lots of little charms, and they were adorable.

Looking at all of it, I couldn't stop the tears. Why him? Why my dad?

I hugged the shirt close and curled up on the floor.

I heard a gasp. "Annika!" Mom said sharply.

I sat right up and turned. Mom was pale as sheet, seeing all of the reminders of my dad.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice squeaky with surprise.

"I came to check on you, and here you are, going through _my_ closet, touching things that you shouldn't touch!"

"I'm sorry, Mom. I just . . . I can't help wanting to know him. I barely remember him. Is it so wrong for me to want to see this stuff?"

She swallowed hard, and I knew that she was trying not to cry. "Annika, you know how I feel about your father being mentioned."

"How _you_ feel? For God's sake, Mom, he's my father! I have a right to know about him!"

"Go to your room, Anni. You're grounded."

I threw my hands up in the air, growling in frustration. I stalked off, blowing right past her and ran to my room, slamming the door.

Skylar sat on her bed, watching me.

"I'm sorry, Annika. I tried to keep her away, but I couldn't," she said, frowning.

I threw myself on my bed, sighing. "It's not your fault, Skyles."

She came and sat beside me, wrapping her arm around my shoulders. "What's that in your hands?" she asked.

Crap. I hadn't even realized that I'd taken anything.

"It's one of his old shirts . . . it smells like him," I whispered.

"Can I see it?"

I handed it to her, and she pressed it to her face, inhaling. "It does smell like him," she said quietly.

There was a knock on our bedroom door.

"If it's you, Mom, I don't want to see you," I yelled.

"It's me," Aleksandr said. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come in," I replied.

The door opened, and Aleksandr slipped in. He shut the door behind him and came to sit with Skylar and I, and she passed him the shirt.

"Smell it," she instructed.

He lifted it to his face and sniffed it. He swallowed hard. "It smells like Dad," he said.

"I know," I whispered. "I miss him so much."

"Me too, Anni. Me too," Alek said, wrapping his arm around me.

This why I loved my brother and sister. Even though Alek was the youngest of the three of us, he took care of us. Even Skylar acted older than me. I was the most reckless of the three, and so my brother and sister were always looking after me as well as themselves.

"I wish I knew what happened to him," Skye murmured, sighing.

"I know . . . I wish we knew how to find him," Alek said.

I hugged my siblings closer. "We will, someday. Mom may have given up hope of ever seeing him again, but I won't. I can't, not when he could be out there somewhere, needing our help."

"Nika, you can't seriously think we'd be able to find him. Mom tried; if she couldn't, then I don't know who can," Alek said reasonably.

My voice dropped low. "Alek, you know that we're . . . different. Maybe we're the only ones who can find him."

Skylar raised an eyebrow. "I don't see how our 'differences' are going to help, Anni."

"Skyles, you can't honestly say that. You're just kidding yourself because you're scared."

"Annika, it would be stupid to go chasing after something so . . . impossible," she replied defensively.

"It's not impossible, Skylar! I just . . . I know that we can do something. I know it." My voice dropped to a whisper. "Don't you even want to try, guys?"

Alek and Skye exchanged a look. Finally, they sighed.

"Of course we want to try, Nika. I just don't know how we could do anything. I mean, we're only fifteen," Alek said softly.

"That doesn't matter. We need to set our eyes on the prize."

Skye sighed. "We'll have to think about it, okay? We're not saying no."

I nodded. It was probably the best I was going to get from them . . . for now, at least.

Mom opened the door. "Come on, we're going back to Lissa's. You included, Annika. You aren't staying here, because you're clearly not sick, and it's Mason's birthday party. I don't care if you're mad at me, but you'd better be happy at the party. Lissa put a lot of work into it, and I expect you to not be mopey."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Mom."

She turned and stalked off.

"Bitch," I muttered, pulling Dad's shirt over my head.

"Annika, are you sure it's a good idea to wear that?" Skylar asked, biting her lip.

"Who cares? I want to wear it, so that's what I'm going to do. I don't give a crap what she thinks."

Alek stood up, pulling me with him. "Whatever. Just act cheerful and we may get through tonight."

"Yeah. Cheerful," I grumbled.

Skye rolled her eyes, and they pulled me out the door.

We got to Lissa's moments later for Mason's fifteenth birthday party. I wasn't really in the partying mood, but I loved Lissa so I pretended for her sake.

The one bright spot was that I'd see my friends, Julian among them.

Julian was Lissa's son and Nicole's twin brother. I've known him since we were in diapers. We grew up together.

He bear hugged Skye and I and nodded to Alek, grinning. He and Alek were best friends, practically brothers.

"Dude, where's my hug?" Alek joked.

"You don't get one," Julian replied, smirking.

"Oh, I see how it is, Mr. They-Thought-I-Was-A-Girl-But-I-Ended-Up-Being-A-Boy."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, kiss and make up, boys."

Alek and Julian then wrapped their arms around each other and pretended to kiss.

I raised an eyebrow at them. "Only you two would do that," I muttered, walking away to find Meaghan.

Julian caught me by the arm. "Hey, wait. You didn't give me time to come up with a witty comeback," he said, grinning in that easy way of his that made me melt.

Julian was gorgeous, no doubt about it. With his midnight black hair and striking green eyes, he could make any girl swoon. Including me.

"Well? I'm waiting," I replied, grinning.

He rolled his eyes. "I can't think of one. You win," he said sullenly.

I smiled sweetly. "As always."

He smiled again, and I nearly died. "You're getting a big ego," he replied.

I shrugged. "Whatever." I looked around. "Have you seen Meggie Moo anywhere?" I asked. "I haven't seen her once."

He shrugged. "I don't think that Adrian or the others are here yet. Nice shirt, by the way. St. Basil's Academy?" he questioned, reading the Cyrillic writing.

I looked down. I hadn't known that. "It was Dad's . . . I found it in Mom's closet." I wrapped my arms around myself, fighting the urge to cry.

He rested his hand on my forearm. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm fine. Mom's pissed at me, but I'm fine."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why is she pissed?"

"Because I went looking in her closet after strict orders not to," I replied nonchalantly. I sunk down in a chair, sighing. "I need to know more about him, Julian. I barely remember him, and I needed something, _anything_, to remind me of him." My eyes filled with tears. "This shirt smells like him, Jules. I miss him _so_ much."

He sat down beside me and wrapped an arm around me. "It'll be okay, Annika. It may not seem like it, but it will."

I sniffled. "I know." I bit my lip, torn. Should I tell him about wanting to find Dad? I knew that I could trust Julian with my life . . . "I wanna find him, Jules," I blurted out. Before he could say anything, I kept going. "I know it sounds crazy, but I know I can do it. You know that Alek, Skyles and I are different from everyone else . . . I just have a feeling that we're the only ones who can help."

He ran a hand through his tousled black hair and whistled. "Annika, are you sure? I mean, I don't doubt you, but are you sure that it's what you want to do?"

I nodded. "Positive, Julian. I need to find him. He . . . he needs my help."

His eyes locked with mine. "Nik, if you're serious about this, I'll go with you. We could leave tonight, even."

My eyes widened. "Are you sure, Jules? I mean, you know how much it would wreck your mom . . ."

"Yeah, just like your leaving will wreck _your_ mom. You guys are all she has left of Dimitri."

"I know, but it's worth it in the end. I can feel it."

"Well, I'm with you, Annika. Always."

My heart fluttered at his words. "Okay," I whispered. "Thanks for being such an amazing friend."

He hugged me. "Don't thank me, Annika. You've always been there when I need you, and now it's my turn to be there for you," he replied, smiling crookedly. "So, when are we leaving?"

"Tonight would probably be best," I admitted. "We'll have to wait until everyone's asleep, though. But that still leaves the problem of actually getting out of Court."

He waggled his eyebrows. "That's what compulsion is for," he replied.

I grinned. "Jules, I'm pretty sure you're an evil genius."

"What can I say? I get it from Dad."

I rolled my eyes and smacked him lightly. "Just be ready, okay? Text me when everyone at your house is sleeping."

"Roger that, Peanut 1."

"Oh, shut up, Cheese."

**_Did you guys like it?_**

**_Tell me all of your thoughts in a review! I got 35 on the last chapter, so lets see if we can double that and get to 70 :D_**

**_Until next time, guys!_**

**_~Sar_**


	3. Chapter Two: Escape

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Wow, so many reviews :D I'm just so amazed by how much you guys love the story already! I wasn't sure how you guys would feel about it, but you guys are so supportive of me and my writing! You guys have so much faith in me, and I hope I'm deserving of it!**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) it was fun to write!**_

_**~I Heart Herondale Boys~**_

_**~ Chapter Two: Escape ~**_

ALL THROUGHOUT THE PARTY, I was on edge. I just wanted night to come so that Julian and I could make our escape.

When it was time to leave, it was light out. Everyone in my house was fast asleep, and I'd received a text from Jules saying that he was all clear to leave.

I quietly packed a bag, tucking my father's shirt in, along with the photos mom had given me earlier.

That's why I felt bad for leaving.

After the party, Mom pulled me aside to talk to me.

_Flashback_

"Annika, could I talk to you in my bedroom for a minute?" Mom asked.

I sighed. "Yeah, sure," I replied.

I followed her up the stairs to her room and plopped down unceremoniously on the bed.

She shut the door behind her and sat beside me. "Annika, I'm sorry for my major freak-out earlier. It's just hard for me to talk about him, let alone see all of his stuff," she began quietly. "You have a right to be curious about him, Anni. I shouldn't have stopped any of you from learning all that you could about him. It was wrong of me, and I'm so sorry."

"It's all right, Mom. I understand where you're coming from. I'm still mad, but I now that I know why, I'm not even half as mad."

She hugged me tightly. When she pulled back, she got up and went to her closet. She pulled out photos and the jewellery I'd found earlier, along with a long, skinny box.

She opened the box first, revealing a beautiful silver stake.

"I gave this to him for Christmas," she said, smiling ruefully. "I was still pregnant with you, Skylar and Aleksandr at that point."

"Wow . . . can I hold it?" I asked.

"As long as you're careful," she replied.

I reached out and gently picked up the beautiful stake, examining it. I admired the designs, as well as the elegant writing of the inscription.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

She gently took it from me and put it back in the box. "I'm giving it to Alek for when he graduates." She reached down and picked up the lovely necklace with the diamonds and amethysts and placed it in my hand. "I want you to have it, Annika. I got it for Christmas from him that same year, along with the charm bracelet. I'm going to give _that_ to Skylar."

I fastened the necklace around my neck and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Mom."

She smiled. "You're welcome, peanut."

_End of Flashback_

She'd given me many photos of the two of them, explaining the stories behind them. I'd laughed at all of the things they'd done, and she'd laughed with me.

While I felt bad for leaving, my conviction was more firm. I would find him for Mom.

With a glance at my sleeping sisters, I slipped out of my second-floor window, using the vines as handholds.

I met Julian outside, and we set out silently for the gates.

A hand grabbed me, and I nearly screamed.

"Hey, now, you guys didn't think that you could leave us out of the party, did you?" Alek asked, grinning. He, along with Skylar, Nicole, Tristan, Meaghan and Mason must've followed us.

Nicole pulled her platinum blonde hair into a ponytail, her crystal blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "You guys think you're all stealthy, but you're really not. It's really kind of disappointing," she joked.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I glared at Alek. "Never, _ever_ do that again. You almost gave me a heart-attack."

He grinned. "Sorry, sis."

Mason cleared his throat. The breeze blew his golden hair around, and he squinted his hazel eyes against the sun. He was Eddie and Mia's oldest, and he was one of my best friends. "Are we just going to stand here, or are we actually going to leave? Because, really, I'm completely fine with going back to bed."

Meaghan rolled her eyes. "God, Mase, is sleeping the only thing you think about? We're going on a quest to find my uncle. You don't have to come."

Mason grinned lazily at her. "Mags, come on. I was joking, you know that."

"Everyone shut up. We really need to get a move on if we're going to go," Tristan said.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and we soon made it to the gates. Nicole and Julian handled the guards, using their compulsion to make them let us through. They also made them forget we'd been there, and then we were off.

~VA~

"Can we stop somewhere? I feel like I've been walking for days," Nicole complained, but I could see where she was coming from. As a Moroi, it wasn't good for her to get so much sun. We'd been walking for five hours, and we were in some small Pennsylvania town.

"We might as well check-in to a hotel for the night," I announced, sighing.

"How are we going to pay?" Tristan asked, running a hand through his sweat-dampened caramel colored hair.

I grinned and pulled out the credit card Gramps had given me. "With this, my dear cousin."

"Can't they trace those?" Meaghan asked.

"Normally, yes. But you guys know how shady Gramps is. He made our credit cards untraceable," Skylar explained, grinning.

"Thank you Abe," Mason said, chuckling.

We checked in to the nearest hotel, which was a grungy old motel. We got two rooms with two double-beds each.

"I'm sharing a bed with Skylar!" Mason said.

"Don't think you're gonna get lucky, Mase," Skye replied.

"Ah, babe. That hurt."

"That's why you love me," she trilled.

He pulled her close, pecking her on the lips. "Yeah, you're right."

I made gagging noises at them, earning two eye rolls.

"Mags, you're with me," Nicole announced.

"Okay," Meaghan replied.

Tristan glanced at Alek. "You cool with sharing a bed?" he asked.

"Sure, man," Alek replied.

Oh. My. God.

That only left Julian and I.

Julian grinned down at me. "Guess you're with me, Nik."

"All I ask is for you to please aim your butt away from me. I don't need to be farted on."

He snorted. "As if I would," he said.

So, he and I were in the room with Mason and Skylar, and the other four took the adjoining room.

"I'm going to take a shower," I announced. "I won't be long."

Julian, Mason and Skye nodded to me.

I let the warm water relax my muscles, which were hurting from walking all day on no sleep.

I finished ten minutes later, towel dried my hair, then used another to wrap around my body.

"I call dibs on the shower!" Skylar yelled, running right in after me.

"Damn," Mason muttered.

"Both of you turn around, I need to get dressed," I said.

"Way to ruin our fun, Anni," Mason joked, turning. Julian turned as well, and I hastily dressed in my pyjamas.

"Okay, I'm decent," I announced, and they turned back to face me.

"I'm gonna see if I can find anything, okay? I might be out for a while," I told them, lying down on the bed.

"Be safe," Julian replied, squeezing my hand.

"You know I will, Jules," I assured him, grinning.

He nodded and let go of my hand. I closed my eyes and levelled my breathing out, going into the familiar meditative state. I had the sensation of floating, and when I opened my eyes again, I was looking down at myself.

"And she's gone," Julian said. I watched as he brushed my hair out of my face and kissed my cheek.

"Dude, you know she's probably watching you right now?" Mason asked.

Julian shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me."

God, what I wouldn't have given to jump back in my body just then. But I had a job to do, and I quickly left before I changed my mind.

**Skylar's POV**

I got out of the shower fifteen minutes later. I noticed Annika lying on the bed with her eyes closed.

"She sleeping?" I asked, rifling through my bag for some pyjamas.

"Um . . . she's astral projecting," Julian replied.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "_What_? You let her go in alone?" I asked sharply.

"I'm sorry, I forgot . . ."

I told them to turn around, and I hastily dressed. I ran to the adjoining room.

"Alek, we need to astral project. Annika went alone," I breathed.

His eyes widened, and he jumped off his bed and followed me back to my room.

We laid on my bed and joined hands, closing our eyes. We focused on matching our breathing, and slipped into the meditative state we knew so well.

When we opened our eyes, Annika was nowhere in the room.

"Shit!" I swore.

"Skye, no panicking. It doesn't do any good, you know that," Alek said, squeezing my hand.

"I know, I just worry. You know how she gets, Aleksandr."

"I know. Just use your senses to find her. You're the only one who can."

I nodded and focused on the image of Annika. In a snap, I knew exactly where to find her.

"Come on," I said, running out.

**Rose's POV**

I awoke to the insistent ringing of my phone.

I pressed it to my ear and hit talk.

"What, Liss?" I said groggily, pissed that she'd woken me up.

"Oh my God, Rose. I don't know what to do! They're gone, and I don't know where they went!" she cried.

"Whoa, slow down. Who?" I asked.

"Nicole and Julian! They aren't in their rooms, Rose. They're nowhere in the house!"

"Just breathe, okay? I'll be right over."

"Hurry!" she said before hanging up.

I rolled out of bed and made my way to Annika, Skylar and Isabelle's room and knocked on the door.

"Girls, get up. We have to go to Lissa's," I called in.

"Mom, I don't know where Anni and Skye are," Isabelle said as she opened the door.

My stomach dropped. "Belle, are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive. Their beds are empty," she replied, gesturing to the messy, unmade beds.

"Annika Viktoria Belikova, Skylar Vasilisa Belikova, answer me!" I yelled.

There was no answer.

"Mom, what's with the yelling?" Jayce shouted up from the first floor.

"Are your sisters down there?" I asked.

"No. Alek isn't here either."

"Get dressed_ now_!"

Once the three of us were dressed, we hurried over to Lissa and Christian's, where we found that everyone else was gathered. None of the oldest kids were present, and I felt like I was going to be sick.

"You too?" Viktoria asked, sniffling. She'd been crying.

I nodded. "What the hell is going on?"

Christian held up a note. "I found this in Julian's room," he began. He started reading it aloud. "'Mom, Dad, if you're reading this, then I've clearly left. I promise that I have a good reason. Yesterday, Annika told me that she wanted to find Dimitri. I went with her, guys. I know that you're both probably worried out of your minds, but we'll be fine. We'll come home as soon as we can.'"

I fell to the floor, a sob escaping my mouth.

"What about the others?" Adrian asked.

"They must've tagged along," Eddie replied. "You know how close they all are. There isn't much that they don't do together."

Christian helped me up and hugged me tightly. "It'll be okay, Rose. They'll come home soon enough," he said softly.

I cried into his chest. "First Dimitri, now them. I don't know if I can do this," I sobbed.

"Shh, Rose. It's okay. You just have to believe in them."

"I'm just so terrified, Chris."

"They know how to defend themselves, Rose. You taught them yourself."

I let that somewhat comfort me. If it came to a fight, I knew that any of the dhampirs could handle it.

But it didn't stop me from wanting my peanuts home, safe and sound.

**_So, some insight into Rose's POV :) how was it? I really hope you guys liked it..._**

**_So, I wanna try to see if we can get to at least 100 reviews! I know how awesome you guys are, so please continue to show it! I love hearing all of your ideas and feedback, it really helps!_**

**_Oh, and there was some confusion on ages._**

**_Rose, Lissa, Christian and Eddie are 34._**

**_Mia and Viktoria are 33._**

**_Adrian is 36._**

**_Hope that helped clear any confusion :)_**

**_Until next time (hopefully soon!)_**

**_~Sar_**


	4. Chapter Three: Vision

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I've been busy :P I hope you all like this chapter! It was fun to write :)**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Livacle :)**_

_**~I Heart Herondale Boys~**_

_**~ Chapter Three: Vision ~**_

**Annika's POV**

I WANDERED THROUGH THE WORLD of dreams, or as we call it, Dreamland. Corny, I know. But when we were little, we could only astral project when we slept.

I talked to everyone I passed, trying to find something to lead me to my dad.

I didn't find anything.

What I did find, however, was my brother and sister. And they were fuming.

"Are you stupid! You know that you _never_ go in alone, Annika. Don't you remember what happened to you last time?" Skylar spat.

"It's not something easily forgotten, Skylar. Look, I know the dangers of this place, but I also know that we have to find Dad. I just wanted to look," I replied calmly.

"Would it have been so hard to come next-door and get me?" Alek asked, eyebrow raised.

"Okay, I get it. I'm stupid, you guys don't have to tell me twice," I muttered, turning and walking away.

"Where are you going?" Alek called.

"To find Dad. If you're coming, now's the time to do it."

Neither answered, but their nearing footsteps gave me the answer. They were coming.

It was probably better that they came, anyway. Especially Skylar. She had the uncanny ability to sense the whereabouts of a certain person, if she focused hard enough.

While we could all astral project, we also had an ability that was unique to each of us. Alek saw the future in his dreams. Skylar had her own personal tracking device. I had psychic abilities.

I like to think that mine's the most badass. I mean, I can move things with my mind!

Anyways, there was one more thing we could do. Anytime, anywhere, we could find each other. No matter what. We each had a general feel for each other, and if we really tried, we could communicate silently. It really came in handy sometimes.

The only time it didn't work was when we were in Dreamland. Don't ask me why, because I couldn't tell you if I tried. Whenever we came here, if one of us got lost, we were on our own. That's when Skylar's ability _really_ came in handy.

We walked silently through Dreamland, none of us saying a word. I knew that they were still pissed at me for astral projecting alone, but I couldn't care less.

"Are you getting anything, Skye?" Alek asked quietly.

She shook her head. "I thought that I had something, but it was gone before I could grasp it."

"Well, that's a start, I guess," I murmured. "Let's call it quits for the day, okay? I'm dead tired."

They nodded, and we made the long journey back to our bodies.

**Julian's POV**

I waited nervously for Annika, Aleksandr and Skylar to return to their bodies.

I couldn't help but feel that if something happened to Annika, it would be all my fault. I mean, I didn't stop her from going when I should've.

The thought of something happening to her made me feel sick.

I stroked Annika's long, curly brown hair. It was almost as dark as my hair.

"Dude, when are you going to ask her out? You know that she's got it bad for you," Mason said, startling me from my reverie.

"She does?" I asked.

He snorted. "You'd have to be blind not to see the way she looks at you. Didn't you see her face when she figured out that she'd be sharing a bed with you tonight?"

"No . . . are you sure, Mase?"

He nodded. "I'm as sure of her feelings for you as I'm sure of her love of food."

My eyes widened. "Well then . . . I guess you're really sure!"

Just then, the three of them shot up in bed with a collective gasp. Their chests were heaving, and I knew that they were adjusting to being back in their bodies.

"Did you find anything?" Mason asked, looking between the three of them.

"No, nothing," Skye breathed. "We're going to try again tomorrow."

Mason nodded. "You okay?" he asked, brushing her dark hair back from her face.

"Fine," she replied, smiling.

Alek stood up, stretching. "I'm going back to my room. You guys coming?" he asked, looking around.

"Yeah," Mason and Skylar replied together.

"Nika? Jules?" Alek questioned.

She shook her head. "Nah, I'm just gonna stay here."

"I'm staying too," I replied.

He shrugged, and then opened the door that connected the two rooms. The other two followed him out. Mason discreetly gave me a thumbs-up as he walked through, and then closed the door behind him.

"You okay?" I asked her, taking her warm hand in mine.

She shrugged and laid back down on her side, folding her hands under her head. "Okay, I guess. I'm just discouraged, you know?"

I laid down beside her in the exact same position, facing her. "You'll find him, Annika. Maybe not today, but you will," I replied, twirling a piece of her hair around my finger. There was nothing unusual about that, because I always played with her hair.

She sighed. "I know. I just hope it's soon."

I pulled her close for a hug and kissed the crown of her head. "Me too, Nik."

We fell asleep like that, cuddled together, and I had one of the best sleeps I'd ever gotten.

**Aleksandr's POV**

I stood in an underground parking lot, the acrid scent of smoke filling my nostrils. My eyes searched for the source of it.

It was a burning body.

I gagged and pulled the neck of my shirt over my nose.

We all stood, ready to fight, and I instantly knew that I was having a vision.

Nicole held a ball of flame at the ready, and I deduced that she'd lit the person on fire, meaning that the person had most likely been a Strigoi.

Facing us was a large group of Strigoi, gaping at the flaming body.

"You . . . you killed him!" a female Strigoi shrieked.

"Yeah, and if you come any closer, you're next," Nicole snarled, her voice steely.

The female Strigoi growled. "Bring it on, you stupid Moroi bitch," she spat.

The group advanced on us. Several of them were thrown into the air by an unseen force, and I instantly knew that it was Annika's doing. I spied her near the back, clutching Julian's hand tightly in hers. They smacked into a wall forcefully and fell to the ground, groaning.

She was so focused on throwing the ones in front of her that she didn't notice the two creeping up behind her. I tried to scream to her, tried to do anything, but I knew that it was futile. In my visions, I was merely a spectator.

One hit her hard on the head, and she fell to the ground, unconscious. The other did the same to Julian. I watched as they hoisted them up and ran without anyone noticing.

The battle raged on, and Strigoi were dropping like flies. Most of them fled, but some stayed behind to fight.

When all of them were dead, the others finally noticed that Annika and Julian were missing.

"Jules? Anni?" Meaghan called, looking around.

When no one answered, Skylar sunk to the ground. "They're gone," she whispered numbly.

~VA~

I shot up in bed, gasping for air. Tristan stirred beside me, but didn't wake; he was a heavy-sleeper.

I sunk back in my pillows, breathing hard. I tried to think of reasons we'd be attacked, other than the fact that we're a group of Moroi and dhampirs.

I could think of none.

**_So, trouble is brewing! What do you guys think?_**

**_Pleasepleaseplease review! I wanna try to get to 120-130 :D_**

**_Oh, and if you're looking for a good VA story, check out "Life Will Turn Around" by Nicia. Or, well, any of Nicia's VA stories. They're all amazing!_**

**_Review!_**

**_Until next time :)_**

**_~Sar_**


	5. Chapter Four: Guilt

_**A/N: Hey everyone!**_

_**It's Canada Day, and I'm pumped :D I frigging love Canada Day sooooo much!**_

_**I'm updating today because I'm so happy that it's Canada Day, plus I got a nice review that made me happy :D**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Lucyy96 :) thank you for the awesome review!**_

_**Enjoy the chapter! And Happy Canada Day to my Canadian readers :D**_

_**~ I Heart Herondale Boys ~**_

_**~ Chapter Four: Guilt ~**_

**Annika's POV**

WE CHECKED OUT OF THE MOTEL the next morning and set out. We'd decided to go to the airport and fly to somewhere no one would think of looking, since Mom could be looking for us right now. We'd looked at a map and decided on Portland, Maine.

I sat beside Meaghan on the plane. The flight would be almost three hours, and I wasn't looking forward to the inactivity. I wanted to be in motion, not sitting for three hours.

As soon as I sat beside her, Meaghan began to grill me. "Is there something going on between you and Jules? Because considering the way you two were cuddling this morning, it looked like there was definitely something."

I didn't normally blush, but thinking of the way I'd fallen asleep and woke up made me. "Moo, don't be silly. There's no way he'd go for me. We're just friends."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Nika, for such a smart person, you're incredibly dumb. He's clearly into you. I don't know how you could miss that fact. And, hey, why wouldn't he go for you? You're freaking gorgeous, Annika."

I sighed. "I don't think he likes me like that," I whispered.

"I know for a fact that he does. He told Tristan, and Tristan told me."

"He could've been kidding, Moo."

She threw her hands up in frustration. "Annika, why can't you just accept the fact that he likes you?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno, it's just . . . I can't believe it."

"Well, believe it. He's got it bad for you."

"If you say so, Meaghan."

She rolled her eyes and moved to get comfortable. "I'm taking a nap. Wake me up when the plane lands," she said, closing her eyes.

"Yeah, sure," I replied.

Moments later, she was snoring.

I pulled my iPod out of my carry-on bag and put my headphones in my ears. I went to my Bruno Mars playlist and fell asleep to his beautiful voice singing about talking to the moon.

~ What Happened to Forever? ~

I woke up when the plane was landing. I nudged Meaghan awake, and we waited to be able to exit the plane.

Once everyone had gotten off, we went and got our bags and caught two taxis to the nearest hotel.

We ended up at some big, fancy hotel that was part of a chain. We checked in to the penthouse suite, deciding that if we were going to stay at a fancy hotel, then we were going all out.

Once we got settled in, I turned my cell phone on for the first time since we'd left Court.

150 Missed Calls.

100 Voicemails.

I sighed. They were all from Mom.

I began listening to the messages. Some were angry, but most of them were just sad.

The last one really got to me.

"Annika, please. Just . . . call me so that I know you're okay. Please." She sounded so defeated, and it broke my heart. It took all of my willpower to resist calling her. I just couldn't find words to explain.

I walked out to the balcony and leaned against it, wrapping my arms around myself.

The door opened behind me, and I turned to find Julian. He stood beside me, eyebrow raised.

"Nik, why are you out here alone?" he asked.

"Just thinking," I replied, sighing. "I checked my phone. 150 calls from Mom, and 100 voicemails from Mom. She sounded depressed, Jules. I-I feel so bad for doing this to her."

He wrapped his arms around me tightly. "I know. I checked my phone too. But we need to do what we left to do. They have each other, just like we have each other."

His jade green eyes shone in the moonlight. His fingers brushed my cheek, and my breath caught in my throat.

"Listen, Annika. I . . . I've liked you for a while. More than a friend," he added for clarification.

My throat seemed to have closed over, because every time I tried to say something, no sound came out.

So instead, I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him the way I'd wanted to for a while.

His lips were warm and soft, just the way I'd imagined them. His arm tightened around my waist, and his other hand went up to tangle in my hair. My mouth opened automatically, and his tongue slid in to explore it.

We were like that for a few minutes before we were interrupted.

"Whoa!" Meaghan exclaimed.

Julian and I broke apart, and I found her smirking at us.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we ordered pizza and it's here," she said. She turned and walked away, and I heard her say, "Told you so."

Julian leaned his forehead against mine, and we both burst out laughing.

He kissed me softly, and I felt home.

My stomach rumbled loudly, and we burst out laughing again.

"Hungry?" Julian asked, looking amused.

"Maybe just a little," I replied, grinning.

"Well, after you, madam," he said, bowing.

I rolled my eyes and took his hand, and we walked in together . . .

. . . where we were ambushed by our friends.

The boys clapped Julian over the back, grinning. The girls jumped up and down, squealing.

"FINALLY!" they all yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "You're all such drama-queens," I muttered.

"We're just happy, okay? We've been waiting forever for this," Nicole said, grinning.

"So have I," Julian and I said at the exact same time, making everyone burst out laughing.

"Okay, so we've all been waiting a long time for this, and I've been waiting a long time for supper. Let's eat!" Skylar exclaimed, opening the pizza boxes.

Between the eight of us, we ate two fifteen inch pizzas and two twelve inch garlic fingers. We were all completely stuffed by the time it was all gone.

I changed into pyjamas and brushed my teeth before curling up in bed with Julian.

I yawned. "Goodnight, Cheese."

He smiled. "Goodnight, Peanut."

**Skylar's POV**

Alek and I decided to let Annika sleep, and we'd astral project without her.

Once we were in Dreamland, I pulled mental pictures of my father to the forefront of my mind. I used them as a guide, focusing only on his image.

_Colorful buildings. Small town._

My eyes snapped open, and I almost fell over from the intense dizziness I felt.

"Skye? Are you okay?" Alek asked, holding onto my arm so that I wouldn't keel over.

"I'm really dizzy," I replied, sinking down on my knees.

"In through the nose, out through the mouth," he said gently. After a few minutes, he asked, "What did you see?"

"I-I don't know. I can't make sense of it at all, Aleks. I just get random flashes of cities and towns."

He sighed. "Well, let's ask around, then. Can't say you didn't try."

He helped me up, and I took a moment to regain my equilibrium.

We made our way through Dreamland, talking to everyone we saw. No luck.

"I wonder if I could track him better in the real world," I wondered aloud.

Alek shrugged. "It's worth a try," he replied. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Come on, sis. Let's get back and go to bed."

I nodded, and we made our way back to our own world.

**_Not a very long chapter, but I promise that the next one is longer :)_**

**_I'm sad to say that I can't write any more of this story right now, because my screen has gotten too bad. But don't let that scare you, because I've written up to half of chapter 12 ^_^ but I'm going to make those chapters last because I don't know when I'm getting my screen fixed. I'm using Old Junker right now to update :P_**

**_Please review! Best review gets a dedication and a preview :D_**

**_Until next time :)_**

**_~ Sar ~_**


	6. Chapter Five: Disguise

_**A/N: Hey guys! I planned on updating yesterday, but I haven't really gotten around to it...I've been busy writing a new story :D pm me or ask in a review if you wanna know what it's about! It's VA, soo...yeah :)**_

_**So, fluff-filled but necessary chapter :D who doesn't love a little fluff? LOL. And I'm so glad that you guys are glad about Nik and Jules ^_^**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to a few people...which, I'm sorry I haven't sent you your previews *looks sheepish* to make it up to you all, I'll send them for the next chapter :D so, it's dedicated to **Liliana 94**, **Livacle**, **Nicia**, **Rosmarie Hathaway** and anonymus reviewer **Sandra Villa** (thank you so much, I'm flattered that you love my stories so much! You need to get an account :P)**_

_**So, on with the chapter!**_

_**~I Heart Herondale Boys~**_

_**~ Chapter Five: Disguise ~**_

**Annika's POV**

WE STAYED IN PORTLAND FOR A WEEK before moving on. We didn't want to stay in one place for too long, because our parents probably had guardians looking everywhere for us.

"I think we should get out of the country," Tristan said. "I mean, it's less likely that we'll be found if we get out of the States."

"He's right," Skye said. "And anyways, I know that Dad's not in the country. Not from what I've seen."

Skylar had been getting random flashes all week. Everything from buildings to fields. Nothing concrete, but it was a start.

"Well, where could we go? The only other country we've been to is Russia," Meaghan said. "Anywhere else would be unfamiliar."

Suddenly, Skylar looked like she was a million miles away. Her eyes slid closed, but you could see them moving under her eyelids.

We all held our breath. She was getting something.

Her eyes snapped open. "Dad's in Russia."

~VA~

We caught the first flight out to Russia. We were going to Moscow, and from there, we'd take a train to Novosibirsk.

But before the flight, as a precaution, we were going to disguise ourselves.

I sat in the chair at the hair salon, trying to decide what to do with my hair. I didn't want to cut it; I loved it too much for that.

After a lot of deliberation, I decided on dyeing it bright red with black underneath. Like, I'm talking Ariel from the Little Mermaid red. Skylar was going to do the same, only instead of red, she was getting light blue. Alek was dyeing his hair black and getting under his long bangs orange. Meaghan was cutting her long hair to just above her shoulders and dyeing it blonde. Tristan was dyeing his hair blond and getting a streak of green through it. Mason was dying his hair brown and cutting it short. Nicole was dying her hair bright pink, but like Skye and I, she was only getting a trim. Julian was dyeing his hair light brown and cutting it into a fohawk with electric blue tips.

They had to bleach mine and Skye's hair to put the colors in, and I'd never been so itchy in my life. I was grateful when the girl doing my hair washed it out. She then did the black and the red, careful to keep them separated.

I turned to Skye and grinned. We both looked like idiots.

Out of nowhere, Alek appeared and snapped a picture.

"Damn you, Aleksandr! Delete it," I growled.

"Nuh-uh. This one's a keeper," he replied, running back to his chair.

"I'm gonna beat him up one of these days, the little shit," I muttered.

Skye laughed. "Count me in. It's time we acted like his older sisters, even if it's only by a few minutes."

When it was time to wash out the dye, I became nervous. Would it look good?

"You and your sister are lucky," the hair-dresser told me, smiling. She was really pretty, with purple hair, grey eyes and multiple facial piercings. "You both have the perfect eyebrows for dyeing your hair. You could do it any color, and it would look amazing." She brushed the tangles out, and I grinned.

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded. "They're that nice shade of brown that works with anything." She began trimming my hair. "How do you want your bangs?" she asked.

I paused. "Umm . . . swoopy. Like, part my hair really far to the side," I replied.

"Okay, that'll look good," she said, grinning. She got to work on cutting my bangs, and then she started drying my hair.

Once that was done, she straightened it to perfection and secured it with hairspray.

She turned the chair so that I faced the mirror, and my jaw dropped.

"Like it?" she asked, smiling amusedly.

"Do I ever!" I exclaimed. "Dude, I look _sexy_!"

She laughed. "I'm glad you like it."

I stood up and hugged her. "Thank you so much."

She grinned. "No problem, sweetie."

"Hey, does it hurt to get your lip pierced?" I asked.

"Not really, if you have a high tolerance for pain. You planning on getting it?"

I nodded. "I've always wanted to get it done."

"Well, my buddy in the shop across the street does a really good job. If you really want it, go there and ask for Rick. Tell him Leslie sent you, and he'll give you a discount."

"Thanks!" I replied, grinning. I handed her two-hundred dollars, and she was pulling out forty dollars as my change, but I shook my head. "That's your tip."

"Wow . . . thanks," she said, grinning.

"No problem."

Skylar's hair was done, and it looked amazing on her. We were the first ones done.

"Skye, I was thinking that I'd go across the street and get my lip pierced. You game?" I asked.

She grinned. "DUH!" she exclaimed.

We left the salon after calling to everyone that we were going across the street.

When we walked through the door of the tattoo and piercing parlor, a man with bright green hair greeted us.

"I'm looking for Rick," I said. "Leslie told me to come?"

He grinned. "I'm Rick. What do you need done?" he asked.

"I want to get my monroe pierced," I replied. A monroe piercing was when they pierced your upper lip instead of your bottom lip.

"And I want my nose pierced," Skye chimed in. Whoa. That was news to me.

"Okay. Follow me, then, and I'll get you both to sign some forms," he said.

We followed him back to a big chair.

"Who's going first?" he asked.

"I will," I replied.

"Okay, well I'll get your sister to fill out your forms. You _are_ at least sixteen, right?"

"Yeah, sixteen," I lied. It was only a year, after all.

He nodded and handed the clipboard to Skye. I sat down in the chair, and he told me to relax while he grabbed his supplies.

He came back wearing black gloves and holding a brand-new needle. He took it out of the package and dipped it in some jelly stuff.

He took a purple marker and made a dot, then handed me a mirror. "Is there good?" he asked. I nodded. He set the mirror back down.

"Do you want me to count or just do it?"

"Just do it."

"Okay," he replied. Without warning, he pushed the needle through my upper lip. I felt a quick burst of pain, but it was gone as soon as it came. My eyes watered a little, but it wasn't bad.

"Hold still," he said, letting go of the needle to grab the stud. Once he had it, he pushed it through the hole as he pulled the needle out. He then wiped the tiny bit of blood there was and handed me a mirror. "Like it?" he asked.

"I love it!"

He took the clipboard from Skye. "Well, Annika," he said, seeing my name, "make sure you clean it three times a day." He went on to explain how to clean it.

I got out of the chair, and Skylar sat down. I filled out a form for her while Rick grabbed a new needle and made a dot on her nose.

"Ring or stud?" he asked her.

"Ring," she replied.

I watched as he pushed the needle through her nose. Her eye twitched, but other than that, there was no reaction. Her eyes watered a little, though.

He put the ring through and stuck the little ball in it, then grinned and handed her the mirror.

"Wow," she breathed. "Nika, do you like it?" she asked.

I nodded, grinning. "It looks killer on you, Skye."

Rick told her how to clean it, and then we paid and thanked him and walked out the door.

We walked back over to the hair salon. Alek, Mason and Julian were done. Leslie was doing Nicole's hair, and the guy that did Skye's hair was doing Meaghan's.

Julian whistled when he saw me. I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"Like something you see, Jules?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "I see a lot that I like, actually," he replied, grinning. "Did it hurt?"

I shook my head. "My eyes watered a little, but that's normal."

"It suits you, my little rebel," he said, kissing me softly.

"I like your hair, Julian. I didn't know how you'd look with brown hair, but it looks good."

"Only good?" he asked, faking hurt.

I rolled my eyes. "It looks sexy."

He grinned. "That's what I was looking for."

I leaned my head on his chest. "You should've gotten something pierced with us," I said.

"If my hair would've been done, I would've."

I looked up at him. "Really?" He nodded. "Well, do you want to?"

He shrugged. "I don't know what I'd get," he replied.

"Snakebites?" I suggested.

He tilted his head to the side, considering it. He turned to face Skye. "Hey, Skye, would I look good with snakebites?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied, grinning. "Thinking of getting them?"

"I dunno, maybe."

"Well, if you're going to do it, go now because our flight's in an hour and a half," Alek said.

His eyes went back to me. "Should I do it?"

I shrugged. "It's up to you, Jules."

He thought about it for a few seconds, then grinned. "Let's do this."

So we'd gone back and repeated the process with him. He barely flinched when the needles went through.

"I told you it would suit you," I said triumphantly as we walked back to the hair salon.

He grinned. "I know."

Everyone was done when we got back. We went back to the hotel, grabbed our bags, checked out, then took taxis to the airport.

We boarded the plane to Moscow, and I snuggled up to Julian.

"I can't believe that we're getting so close to finding him," I whispered. "It feels so surreal."

He chuckled. "I know. I hope that Skye will be able to pick up on him more once we're in Moscow."

"Well, the closer she is to the person she's tracking, the better it works. That's probably the reason why she's only been getting flashes."

He nodded and pulled me closer, kissing my forehead. "I'm happy that you're so close, Nik. I know how much you've missed him."

I sighed. "I don't think anyone, other than my brothers and sisters, know how much I've missed him." I held his hand in mine. "Do you remember him, Julian?" I asked.

He grinned. "Yeah, I remember my 'uncle' Dimitri. Man, I used to love it when he'd put me on his shoulders," he replied wistfully.

I laughed. "Yeah, that was pretty fun," I agreed. "Jules . . . do you think he'll recognize us?"

"I'm sure he will, Annika. Even though your hair is bright red, Skylar's is light blue and Alek's is black and orange. And, well, even though you're nine years older."

"I hope you're right," I replied.

As we got closer and closer to Russia, I knew that we would find him.

Even if it was the last thing we did.

**_Haha, slightly ominous ending XD_**

**_I was asked by _**_Milady D' Hiver **to clear up who's family with who, what they look like and such :P so here we go. (I'll do appearances before the chapter and what they look like now.)**_

_**THE BELIKOVS:**_

_**Annika Viktoria: (Before) Long, curly dark brown hair, big milk chocolate colored eyes framed with dark eyelashes, skin the color of the inside of an almond, naturally coral pink lips, long legs, 5'8"  
>(After) Long, curly bright red hair with black underneath, upper lip piercing (called a monroe piercing, as I said in the chapter) and everything else is the same.<br>Age: 15  
>Nicknames: Anni, Nika, Nik<strong>_

_**Skylar Vasilisa: (Before) Exactly the same as Annika.**__**  
>(After) Long, curly sky blue hair with black underneath, nose piercing, and everything else is the same.<br>Age: 15  
>Nicknames: Skye, Skyles<strong>_

_**Aleksandr Mason: (Before) Dark brown hair (long in the bangs but short in the back), milk chocolate colored eyes framed with dark eyelashes, same skin as his sisters, 6'2"  
>(After) Black hair with orange under the bangs (same style as before) and everything else is the same.<br>Age: 15  
>Nicknames: Alek, Aleks, Al<strong>_

_**Isabelle Christina: Long, straight, caramel colored hair, eyes the color or warm coffee, same skin tone as her older siblings, pink lips, 5'2  
>Age: 13<br>Nicknames: Izzy, Belle, Izz**_

_**Jayce Adrik: Short caramel colored hair, eyes the color of warm coffee, same skin tone as his siblings, 5'3"  
>Age: 13<br>Nicknames: Jay**_

_**THE DRAGOMIR-OZERAS:**_

_**Julian Lucas: (Before) Shaggy midnight black hair, jade green eyes, pale, creamy skin, 6'3"  
>(After) Chestnut brown hair in a fohawk with electric blue tips, both sides of his bottom lip pierced (snakebites) and everything else is the same.<br>Age: 15  
>Nicknames: Jules<strong>_

_**Nicole Moira: (Before) Long, platinum blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, pale, creamy skin, 6'1"  
>(After) Hot pink hair and everything else is the same.<br>Age: 15  
>Nicknames: Nicki<strong>_

_**Melody Rose: Long, platinum blonde hair, jade green eyes, pale, creamy skin, 5'5"  
>Age: 13<br>Nicknames: Mel, Marshmallow**_

_**Harmony Rhea: Long, midnight black hair, icy blue eyes, pale, creamy skin, 5'5"  
>Age: 13<br>Nicknames: Harmonica**_

_**THE IVASHKOVS:**_

_**Tristan Dimitri: (Before) Shaggy caramel colored hair, milk chocolate colored eyes, tanned skin, 6'0"  
>(After) Shaggy blond hair with a green streak through it, and everything else is the same.<br>Age: 15  
>Nicknames: Trissy (given by his little sisters) and Kristan (Meaghan calls him that when she's mad at him)<strong>_

_**Meaghan Olena: (Before) Long, sable brown hair, emerald green eyes, slightly tanned skin, 5'10"  
>(After) Blonde hair up to her shoulders, and everything else is the same.<br>Age: 15  
>Nicknames: Meg, Meggie Moo, Moo, Mags<strong>_

_**Aqueline Karolina: Long, caramel colored hair, emerald green eyes, tanned skin, 5'3"  
>Age: 12<br>Nicknames: Aqua**_

_**Lilianna Daniella: Sable brown hair, milk chocolate colored eyes, pale-ish skin, 4'8"  
>Age: 9<br>Nicknames: Lily, Lil, Anna**_

_**THE CASTILES:**_

_**Mason Edison: (Before) Curly golden blond hair, hazel eyes, tanned skin, 5'9"  
>(After) Short, light brown hair, and everything else is the same.<br>Age: 15  
>Nicknames: Mase<strong>_

_**Deryck Anthony: Sandy blond hair, hazel eyes, tanned skin, 5'4"  
>Age: 12<br>Nicknames: Der**_

_**Elizabeth Grace: Long, curly golden blonde hair, deep blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, 4'6"  
>Age: 9<br>Nicknames: Lizzie, Lizard, Eliza, Liz**_

_**Sarah Rachel: Dark brown hair streaked with gold that goes halfway down her back, big, amber eyes framed with long, dark lashes, round face, naturally red lips, 5'1"  
>Age: 14<br>Nicknames: Sar, Say, Say Pumkin, Sarah Bean, Giles, Guillermo**_

_**Wow, that was a lot of kids XD but that's everyone, so I hope that cleared things up ^_^ and I was kidding about the last one (Sarah Rachel) cuz that's me! Hehehehehehe it's the middle of the night and I'm bored, so I wrote my own description. It's actually a real description of myself :D**_

_**Review and tell me what you thought of the chapter :) and don't forget to pm me or ask in your review about my new story that I'm writing!**_

_**Oh, and to the people I mentioned in my first A/N, remind me to send your previews of the next chapter!**_

_**Until next time :)**_

_**~ Sarah Rachel ;)**_


	7. Chapter Six: Abduction

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so glad that you all liked the new looks, it took me SO long to decide what they should look like! It's good to know that I made the right choices :D**_

_**Haha, I think you guys are starting to get a little slack with the reviews...only 17? D: I love hearing what you guys think, and I love hearing your opinions...so please review more, guys. They make me update faster anyway :P**_

_**You guys are going to absolutely FREAK OUT in this chapter, I can guarantee it XD I can't wait to see the kinds of reviews that I get...**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to **Lock Ness Monster13** (you guys should chect out her story, "Spirit Saved Us"!) and **Lucyy96** because her review made me laugh really hard at the end :P**_

_**Enjoy the chapter :D *laughs evilly***_

_**~ I Heart Herondale Boys ~**_

_**~ Chapter Six: Abduction ~**_

WE TOUCHED DOWN IN MOSCOW some time the next day. From the airport, we went straight to the train station. That was another day's trip, and all of us were cranky by the time we got to Novosibirsk.

Our hotel was close to the train station, so we walked.

We were halfway there when we saw them.

"Is that—" Tristan began, but I cut him off.

"Yeah, it's them," I hissed. "Keep your head down and walk away."

Across the street from us was Babushka Olena, Aunt Karolina, Aunt Sonya, Paul, Zoya, Raisa, and Aunt Sonya's son, Konstantin.

We hurried by, hoping that they didn't see us.

But, then again, luck wasn't ever on our side.

We ducked into the underground parking lot of the mall to get out of their view. They weren't following us, but that meant nothing.

I leaned against a pillar. "I hope to God they didn't see us. Even with the different hair, I know that Babushka would recognize us," I murmured.

I looked to Alek, who had gone extremely pale. "Al, what's wrong with you?" I asked.

"We need to get out of here. Like, _now_," he said urgently.

"Why?" Nicole asked, eyebrow raised.

"Just trust me, guys," he replied.

"You had a vision," I said simply. I had no doubt in my mind.

"Yes, that's why we—"

He was cut off by cold laughter echoing through the parking lot. Our heads all whipped from side to side, looking for the source.

Pairs of red-ringed eyes emerged from the shadows.

"Shit," I muttered.

The Strigoi laughed again. "Now, who do we have here?" he asked, smiling coldly. "Six dhampirs and two Moroi . . . Dragomirs, by the smell of you. And what's that? Do I smell Ozera?" He smirked. "The only Dragomir/Ozeras I know of are the Queen's children . . ."

Nicole and Julian stiffened. I squeezed Julian's hand lightly, letting him know that he needed to play it cool.

'Now, why would a bunch of dhampirs and royal Moroi be in an underground parking lot?" he asked.

"Just looking for our car," I replied breezily. "What are a bunch of stupid, ugly Strigoi doing in an underground parking lot?"

The Strigoi snarled. "Looking for food. Guess we've found some." He moved closer, and Nicole's hand burst into flame.

"One more step and you're dead," she growled.

He laughed. "Like I'm afraid of you, you prim little bitch."

He moved toward us, and Nicole wasted no time. His body was engulfed in bright flames, and he shrieked in agony. He tried rolling around to put the fire out, but Nicole was keeping it steady.

With one last shriek, the Strigoi stopped moving. His body continued to burn, however, and the acrid scent filled my nostrils, nearly making me gag.

A female Strigoi stepped forward, looking horrified. "You . . . you killed him!" she screamed.

"Yeah, and if you come any closer, you're next," Nicole replied in a snarl.

"Bring it on, you stupid Moroi bitch," the female Strigoi spat.

The Strigoi advanced toward us. Using my mind, I thrust a few of them into the air and threw them into a wall. They hit with a resounding smack, then crumpled to the ground. I repeated the process a few times, making sure they were down for the time being.

Suddenly, pain exploded through the back of my head, and I was unconscious before I could even make a sound.

**Alek's POV**

My worst nightmare had come true.

After the fighting ceased, we all looked around, but I knew that Annika and Julian would be gone.

I held Skylar as she cried.

After a few minutes, she turned on me. "You knew!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face. "You knew, but you didn't do anything!"

"Skye, you know that I can't change the outcome of my visions. It would've happened even if I'd warned them," I replied calmly.

She pounded her fists on my chest and screamed in frustration until she collapsed into me, sobbing.

"What are we gonna do?" Nicole asked, sniffling.

"The only thing we can do," I replied, sighing. "We have to call Mom."

**Rose's POV**

We'd been looking everywhere for the past week and a half, but it was no good. They were nowhere to be found, and none of them were answering their phones.

I sunk down on the couch, feeling defeated as I tried not to think about all of the possible bad things that could've happened to them.

Isabelle and Aqueline looked up at me from the floor. Aqueline was Viktoria and Adrian's third child, after Tristan and Meaghan. She had Adrian's emerald green eyes, but Viktoria's light brown hair.

"Mom, it's gonna be okay. They'll come home soon," Isabelle said, looking up at me with eyes so much like my own.

I sighed. "I don't know if I believe that anymore, Belle."

"You can't lose hope, Aunt Rose. Because if you do, then what do you have left?" Aqua asked rhetorically.

Just then, my phone rang. I didn't bother checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked dully.

"Mom?" came a voice from the other end.

I sprang up from my chair. _"Skylar?"_

"Yeah, it's me," she replied, sniffling.

"What's wrong?"

"Mom . . . Annika and Julian . . . they were taken by Strigoi."

"_What?"_ I shrieked. "Where are you?"

She sniffled again. "Novosibirsk."

"You're in _Siberia_?"

Belle and Aqua winced at the high-pitched sound of my voice. It had broken through at least three octaves.

"Yeah. Can you come here? We don't know what to do, Mom."

My heart broke at the sound of my daughter's voice. She sounded so lost, just like I had after . . . after Dimitri.

"I'll be there as soon as possible. Hell, I'll be there faster than that. Just get to your hotel rooms and I'll be there."

"Okay. And, Mom . . . we're really sorry for leaving."

"I know, honey. I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Mom."

I hung up.

"Aqua, run to your house and tell your parents that we're going to Siberia. Belle, go get Jayce. One of you need to go tell Lissa and Christian, and the other can go tell Mia and Eddie. Go!" I exclaimed.

They did as they were asked, and I hurried to pack all of our bags.

Voices floated up from the first floor, and I knew that everyone was here.

When I got downstairs, I found everyone, all with their bags packed.

"What's going on? All Isabelle said was that the kids were in Siberia," Eddie said.

"Skylar just called. They're all in Novosibirsk," I replied.

"Why did they call now? Why not before?" Christian asked.

This was going to be extremely painful to say.

"Annika and Julian were taken," I replied, tears springing to my eyes.

Lissa and Christian sunk to the floor.

"My baby," she whispered, tears flowing down her face.

"I'm so sorry," Adrian murmured. He pulled me in for a hug, and I returned it gratefully.

"We need to leave now," I said. "They need us."

**Annika's POV**

I don't know how long it had been before I woke up. My head was aching, and I moaned.

I turned my head to find Julian, who was still unconscious.

I shook him gently, and he groaned.

"Jules," I whispered, "wake up."

He clutched his head and moaned. "My head . . ."

"I know. They must've hit us with something and brought us here." I looked around, taking in my surroundings. "Wherever here is."

He sighed. "Well shit," he muttered. "Nik, what are we gonna do?"

"I have no idea, Jules," I admitted. I stood, and felt a weird weight on my right ankle. Looking down, I saw that it was some kind of metal anklet.

"I wonder what this does," I asked, examining it.

Julian shrugged. "Beats me, but I have one too."

I strode over to the door and turned the handle, expecting it to be locked. But it turned easily under my hand, and so I stuck my head out and peered around.

We appeared to be in the basement of a house. A very large basement. Off to one side, I could see that the hallway opened up to a sitting area. To the other side, the hallway continued. And in front of me was a flight of stairs.

I waved Julian forward. "Should we go?" I asked.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt to try," he replied.

Slowly, we made our way up the stairs. We were almost at the door when someone spoke.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," came a low voice. I didn't know where it had come from.

"Why not?" I asked hotly.

"Because that cuff around your ankle will shock you if you step through that door," the voice replied.

"I don't believe you," I muttered.

"Fine. See for yourself. Don't say I didn't warn you."

I turned the doorknob. Taking a deep breath, I stepped through the door.

A shock jolted through my entire body, and I fell to the floor. My breath came out in a hiss, and a veil of black covered me.

~VA~

"Nik? _Niiiik_? Come on, wake up!" Julian said, shaking me.

I groaned and opened my eyes. "Ugh, never again," I moaned.

"You scared me for a minute there," he told me. "Are you okay?" he asked, his jade green eyes shining with concern.

"I'm fine," I assured him. I noticed that I was now in the sitting room, lying on the couch.

"I told you not to try it," that voice said.

I saw him standing in the corner of the room, his back to Julian and I.

"Well, excuse me for being sketchy of everyone here," I shot back.

The man turned, and my eyes widened.

Tanned skin. Long brown hair, tied at the nape of his neck. Chocolate brown eyes.

The man standing before us was . . . my father.

**_Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_**

**_Now, I bet that NONE of you were expecting that! Hehehehehehehehe :)_**

**_I know, I'm so evil for leaving it there :P but reviews make the updates come faster, and the next chapter is just itching to be posted :) so review, and you might see the next chapter VERY soon!_**

**_Toodles, peeps!_**

**_~ Sar ~_**


	8. Chapter Seven: Reunion

_**A/N: Firstly, HOLY CRAP! You guys are AMAZING! 31 reviews! My mind has officially been blown! Like, seriously! I love you guys sooooooo much, and thank you all!**_

_**I think some of you got a little confused last chapter...so this will clear things up!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to **chasing down a daydream** and **Lock Ness Monster13** :) you guys made me laugh with your reviews :D**_

_**Well, here's your chapter, guys! Enjoy it!**_

_**~ I Heart Herondale Boys ~**_

_**~ Chapter Seven: Reunion ~**_

"Dad . . ." I breathed.

His eyes widened. "Oh my God," he whispered.

"DAD!" I yelled, springing up off the couch and tackling him. Tears fell down my face. "Oh, Dad, I knew I'd find you! Skye and Alek were doubtful, but I always believed that I'd find you someday."

He hugged me tightly. "Oh, Nika . . . my beautiful girl. How you've grown . . ."

"I've missed you so much, Daddy," I said, burying my face in his chest. After nine years, he still smelled the same.

He stroked my hair. "God, Annika, I've missed you too." He turned to Julian. "Who is this?" he asked.

"It's Julian, Dad."

He did a double take. "Lissa and Chris' son?"

Julian nodded. "It's nice to see you again, Dimitri."

"You both look so different . . . it must be the hair." He shot me a disapproving look.

"We had to disguise ourselves in case the guardians were looking for us," I said defensively.

"Why would the guardians be looking for you?" he asked, puzzled.

"Because we all ran away from Court to find you," I admitted sheepishly.

"Annika Viktoria Belikova, your mother must be worried sick!" he exclaimed.

"I know, but . . . we had to look, Dad. I needed to find you." I fiddled with the necklace Mom had given me like I did when I was nervous.

Dad gasped. "That necklace . . . I haven't seen it in years."

"Mom gave it to me after I went snooping through her closet. I needed to see your stuff so that I'd remember you more," I whispered, my eyes watering.

He smiled sadly. "She keeps my stuff in her closet?" he asked.

I nodded. "It hurts her too much to talk about you, so looking at your stuff is even worse."

He nodded in understanding. "I've tried to get out, but . . ." He gestured to his foot, and I saw that he had the same cuff around his ankle that Julian and I did.

"Where are we, anyway?" Julian asked.

"Somewhere in central Siberia," Dad replied, grimacing. "I haven't seen the outside in a while."

"Who took us all here?" I asked.

Dad sighed. "My . . . _father_," he replied.

My eyes widened. "Your Dad's a Strigoi?"

He nodded. "I've been here for nine years. I don't know why he took me, or why he's kept me alive so long. Probably just to torture me some more," he said venomously. "It wasn't enough that he made my childhood a living Hell. He had to make my adulthood one too."

"What would he want with Jules and I?" I asked.

"Just another way to torment me," he replied simply. "Him bringing you here . . . I could rip his head off for doing that to you. And he knows it."

I sunk down on the couch. "This is all so messed up . . . Alek tried to tell us to leave the parking lot, but they attacked before he could finish. I just hope that Skye can find us."

Dad looked completely lost. "How did Alek know? How would Skye find us?"

I sighed. "Okay, well, I know it's weird, but Skye, Alek and I are different. Skylar can find anyone just by thinking about them, Alek sees the future in his dreams, and I . . ." I trailed off, looking around the room. I spotted a book on the coffee table, and I focused on lifting it into the air with my mind. It flew into the air, landing neatly in my hands. I noticed that it was some western novel, with a cowboy riding a horse on the cover.

Dad's eyes widened. "How . . . ?"

"Don't ask. None of us know why we can do these things. We can also astral project, which means that we can leave our bodies and travel through the spirit world. And we can sense each other. Which, for some reason, I can't feel them right now."

"Wow . . . I always knew that the three of you would be something special. What about the twins?"

I shook my head. "They're completely normal."

"How is everyone, Annika? How's your mother?" he asked. Pain flashed in his eyes.

I exchanged a look with Julian. "Sit down, because we've got lots to tell."

**Rose's POV**

We arrived in Novosibirsk the next day. Mom, Dad and my little sister Madison were going to meet us at the hotel, as they'd been in Mexico on vacation when I called.

The first thing I saw in the lobby was a bunch of teenaged kids with brightly colored hair. They had their backs turned to us.

The girl with blue hair turned, and I realized with a start that it was Skylar.

"Mom!" she cried, rushing toward me. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and cried.

Alek walked up. His hair was jet black with orange underneath his bangs.

"What did you guys do to your hair? And Skylar, is your nose pierced?" I demanded.

"We, um, thought we'd disguise ourselves so that no one would find us," Skylar admitted. She had the decency to look sheepish. "And, well . . . I wanted to get my nose pierced. . . just for shits and giggles."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "It's not important right now, but we _will_ be talking about this very soon."

They nodded.

The group of them led us up to their rooms. They explained what had happened in detail.

I put my face in my hands. "And you haven't been able to find them, Skye?" I asked.

"Not yet," she replied. "I've gotten flashes."

I turned to Alek. "And no visions?"

He shook his head. "None at all."

I sighed. "Dammit."

"Give me a minute; I'll try again," Skylar said. Her eyes slid closed, and her breathing evened out.

Moments later, her eyes re-opened. "Nothing."

I began to pace. How were we supposed to find them if we had nothing to go on?

"And the Strigoi didn't say _anything_?" I asked.

They all shook their heads.

I sank down into a chair and put my face in my hands.

"Skylar, keep looking. If you get anything at all, tell us immediately," Dad said.

"Okay," she replied quietly.

I just hoped we'd find them before it was too late.

**Alek's POV ~ In Dreamland**

"Are you getting anything?" I asked, looking around for signs of danger.

"Not yet; keep walking," she replied.

We moved farther into Dreamland. I was getting an odd, tingling sensation in my fingers and toes.

Suddenly, I wasn't seeing what was in front of me. Instead, I saw one single image, an image that would be forever burned into my brain.

It was Annika. She was extremely pale, and she looked half dead.

And her neck was covered in bitemarks.

**_:O GASP!_**

**_Haha I just can't give you guys a break, can I? XD_**

**_Now, if we hit 200 reviews by the end of the day, I'll post chapter 8 TODAY! Yes, that's right, TODAY! So get reviewing if you want the next chapter as soon as possible!_**

**_Until next time :)_**

**_~ Sar ~_**


	9. Chapter Eight: Punishment

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm soooooooooo sorry that I didn't update yesterday like I promised...but it really wasn't my fault. I didn't have a usable computer, since the screen is so bad on mine that I can't use it anymore, and old junker got a major virus. You can all thank my best friend Natalee for this update, because she's awesome and let me use her laptop :)**_

_**Okay, you guys are officially the best! 226 REVIEWS! I don't know what I'd do without you guys :') My goal, review-wise, for this story is to get more than Together Forever, meaning more than 757 :D I know that we can do it!**_

_**So, here you go, guys! This chapter is dedicated to **chasing down a daydream**, **Liliana 94**, **Livacle**, **rangarose**, and **XXTap Sum BongXX** (a.k.a. Natalee :D)**_

_**~ I Heart Herondale Boys ~**_

_**~ Chapter Eight: Punishment ~**_

**Annika's POV**

WE'D BEEN HERE FOR A WEEK, and so far, nothing had happened. I hadn't even seen the stupid bastard, whose name, I'd learned, was Vitali Drozdov.

The one good thing that had come from the whole thing was that I'd finally been reunited with my father.

He, Julian and I spent most of our days together in the sitting room, just talking. We'd told him about all of the children, and everything else that had happened in the past nine years. When I told him how Mom had been, he looked so pained that I stopped. I'd shown him pictures of everyone on my phone—which I miraculously still had, though it was useless because I got no service—and his eyes sparkled. Especially when he saw pictures of Jayce, Isabelle, Skye and Alek.

"You've all grown so much . . . I wish I'd been there to see it," he'd whispered.

I'd hugged him tightly. "Mom took lots of videos. You can watch them when we get out of here."

He'd looked so sad. "If we get out."

After that, we didn't talk much about it.

Now, I laid on the couch, preparing to astral project.

"I won't be gone long; I'm just going to scout the place," I said.

Dad and Julian nodded. "Be safe, Nik," Julian begged.

I grinned. "Aren't I always?"

Julian rolled his eyes, and Dad looked unconvinced.

"If you're anything like your mother, than you never take care of yourself," Dad muttered.

I stuck my tongue out at him, then closed my eyes and slowed my breathing.

When my eyes opened again, I was looking down at everyone.

"I hope she's fast," Julian murmured.

"Oh, shut up. I'll be fast," I muttered, projecting my voice so they'd hear it.

They both chuckled, and then I left.

The house was absolutely huge, and there was no one else home. I explored a bit, and then moved on so that I could try to find out where we were.

The house was in a nice, cheerful looking residential area. It was all quiet, since it was the middle of the night for these people. The full moon shone brightly in the sky.

I wandered around until I got out of the area and to what seemed to be uptown.

As I looked around, I realized exactly where we were: We were still in Novosibirsk.

And that was all I needed to start running back to the house.

~VA~

I returned to my body, gasping as I sat up.

"We're still in Novosibirsk," I breathed.

Their eyes widened. "Really?" Julian asked incredulously.

I nodded. "In a residential area. Quite a cheerful looking place, really."

"Yeah. If only they knew who their neighbours were," Dad muttered.

I snorted in agreement.

"Well, what do we do now?" Julian asked.

I shrugged. "Wait for Skye to find us, I guess. I mean, I could astral project again and try to find her," I replied.

"Yeah, that—"

His voice dropped off when we heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Get behind me," Dad whispered. When we didn't listen, he grabbed us and pushed us behind him.

That was when the door opened.

A middle-aged man walked in. He had short blond hair and blue eyes that would've been gorgeous if they weren't ringed in that disgusting red. His jaw was squared, his cheekbones very defined. His face was the same chalky color as that of any Strigoi, and a cruel smile turned up his lips.

"Good afternoon, son," he said smoothly.

"Father," Dad replied through gritted teeth.

"Ah, Dimitri. No need to be hostile. After all, I brought you one of your daughters. Haven't you missed her?" he asked tauntingly.

"Screw off," I spat.

"Wow. So much hostility in this little room! I think I might need to set some people straight," he growled. He gestured toward us, and four of his minions stormed in and grabbed Dad.

"Dad!" I yelled as they pulled him to the other side of the room. He struggled, but their grip was one of steel.

"Don't worry, my sweet granddaughter. We aren't going to hurt him. You however, need to be taught a lesson," he said coldly.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Dad snarled, thrashing.

"Shut up! I've had enough of you," Vitali thundered, red eyes flashing.

If looks could kill, then Vitali would've been dead a hundred times over from the look Dad gave him.

Julian stepped in front of me.

"Jules, what are you doing?" I asked incredulously.

"Protecting you," he replied simply.

Vitali rolled his eyes. He snapped his fingers, and another Strigoi minion came in. He dragged Julian over to the corner, kicking and screaming.

My 'grandfather' strode over to me and slapped me hard across the face. It stung like a bitch, but I didn't give him the satisfaction of reacting. I would show no weakness to him, because I knew that he would exploit it.

"You need to learn some respect," he spat, grabbing me by the shoulder and jerking me toward him. He leaned down to sniff my neck, exhaling slowly.

"Well, well, well . . ." he said, smiling amusedly. "You've been bitten before."

I growled. "Screw you." And then I spat right in his face.

He snarled. "You little bitch!" he yelled.

I felt a sudden stab of pain in my neck, and I knew that he'd bitten me. But that pain quickly turned into extreme pleasure. A soft moan of content escaped my throat. I heard Dad and Julian screaming as if from a distance, but I paid them no mind. All I could think about was never wanting this to end.

When it did, my lips slid into a pout. "Why . . . ?"

He chuckled and patted me on the head. "Don't worry. You'll get more soon enough," he replied. He turned on his heel and walked out, the other Strigoi following.

I slid to the floor, unable to hold myself up. Dad and Julian rushed over to me. I felt like a small child as my father lifted me into his arms and laid me on the couch, stroking my hair. He and Julian both had tears in their eyes, and I couldn't understand why they were so sad while I was so happy. Nothing was making sense in my mind, and everything was hazy. They both kept apologizing, which confused me even more than the tears.

Julian laid his hand on the side of my neck, and I felt a weird sensation of hot then cold. My thoughts became marginally clearer, and I realized what had happened.

"Oh my God . . ." I whispered, wiping the blood from my neck. "Oh my God, he bit me."

"I'm so sorry, Nika. I should've tried harder, should've protected you . . . I'm a horrible father," Dad said miserably

"No you're not," I replied softly, leaning my head on his shoulder. "You tried, and that's what counts."

He sighed and nodded, though I knew that he was still beating himself up over it.

"I just hope that Skye finds us soon . . . they must be worried sick," Julian murmured. There was so much sadness in those lovely green eyes of his, and I knew that he was thinking of his sister. He and Nicole were extremely close, and it was hard on him to be away from her, knowing how destroyed she must be.

"I know. I wonder if they called Mom . . ." I mused.

"If they're smart, then they would've," Dad said. "She'll know exactly what to do, because this has happened before."

"It has?" Julian asked.

Dad nodded. "Back before either of you were born, though Rose was pregnant, we were staying at Mama's. It was our last night in Russia, and we'd gone out to dinner. Adrian and Viktoria went out to the car early, and when we came out, they were being carried away. You've both heard of Galina, right?"

"Yeah, she's the bitch who almost killed Skye, Alek and I, right?" I asked, scowling. Mom had told us the story of the night we were born many times before.

He nodded. "She brought them to her estate just outside of Novosibirsk. Adrian described the area to them in a dream, and Rose told Abe. He sent helicopters out to search for a place that matched Adrian's description, and we found them the next day. Mind you, Viktoria was half dead," he said, wincing.

"Blood loss?" I guessed.

He nodded, shivering. "I can't let that happen to you, Annika. I'd rather die than let it happen to you."

"Don't say that; I've only just found you. I can't lose you again," I whispered, hugging him tight.

"I know, but if it comes to it, I will die for you."

Julian thankfully changed the subject. "You said that Adrian told Rose through dreams?"

Dad nodded. "Yes, he's a dreamwalker. Why?"

"Mom's told me about his ability to get into people's dreams because of spirit . . . if I could do that, then maybe we could get out of here."

Dad's eyes widened. "Julian, that's brilliant! Do you know how?"

He shook his head. "I've never tried."

"Well, now is as good a time as any," Dad replied, grinning.

**Rose's POV**

When Skylar and Aleksandr returned to their bodies, Alek looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately.

"He had a vision. But he won't even talk about it!" Skylar exclaimed.

I went and sat beside him, wrapping an arm around him. "Alek, honey, what did you see?" I asked softly.

"I-I can't talk about it," he whispered.

"Please, Alek, this is important," I said.

He shook his head.

I waved Lissa forward. "Liss, you know what to do."

She nodded and looked Alek straight in the eye. "Alek, tell me what you saw," she said smoothly.

He was trying to fight the compulsion, but in the end, he couldn't. "I saw Annika. It was like a picture; just one image."

"What was wrong with her?" Lissa asked in that same calming tone.

"Her neck . . . it was covered in bitemarks," he replied, shuddering.

With those words, I thought that I was going to be sick.

Lissa released him from the compulsion, and he slumped forward, his shoulders shaking.

"No . . ." I whispered, burying my face in my hands. "Please, no . . ."

"I'm so sorry, Rose," Mia murmured.

Skylar wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "We'll find them, Mom. It hasn't happened yet. They've only been gone for a day; surely it hasn't happened yet."

"God, Skylar, I hope you're right," I replied, hugging her tightly.

I just prayed that she was right.

~VA~

Later on, as I slept, I dreamt.

More accurately, I had a nightmare.

It was the day that Dimitri left all over again.

I felt that last kiss burning on my lips as I watched him walk away and get in that SUV. Watched as my babies cried after he left.

And then, there was the waiting. There was always the waiting.

The worst part was feeling helpless as I waited.

And then, the knock on the door the next day, the day I'd been hoping for.

But it wasn't what I'd been hoping for.

It was Hans Croft.

"Can I come in?" he'd asked, his expression neutral.

"Of course," I'd replied, confused. Where was Dimitri?

I'd sent the triplets up to their room, and then Hans and I sat on opposite couches.

"Rose . . . I'm afraid there's no easy way to say this, but Dimitri is gone."

"What . . . what do you mean, gone?" I'd asked numbly.

"He just . . . disappeared. No one saw what happened to him. I'm so sorry, Rose."

"You're lying . . . he can't be gone. He promised us he would come back. Dimitri doesn't break his promises!" I'd shrieked.

"I'm so sorry," Hans had repeated.

I buried my face in my hands and cried like I'd never cried before. I made sounds that were foreign, even to myself.

Hans got up and left without another word, and I was left alone in an ocean of grief.

The door opened again, and the voices of Lissa, Christian, their kids, Viktoria, Adrian, their kids, Mia, Eddie and their kids floated up to me. I'd forgotten that they were coming over.

"Rose, why was Hans leaving? Are they back?" Lissa asked as she climbed the stairs. When she saw and heard me, however, she instantly ran and wrapped her arms around me.

"What happened?" she asked softly. I heard Viktoria in the background telling all of the children to go upstairs and play.

"He's gone," I sobbed.

Viktoria sat on my other side. "What do you mean, gone?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"_Gone_. No one saw what happened, but he's gone," I choked out, fresh tears falling from my eyes.

Viktoria had absolutely lost it then, screaming and crying for her brother. Adrian had a hard time calming her, and he eventually had to compel her to sleep.

I heard the sound of little feet coming down the stairs, and I turned to find Annika, staring at me with wide brown eyes.

"Momma, what's wrong?" she asked, coming over to sit on my lap.

I wrapped my arms tightly around my oldest daughter and cried even harder.

"Momma, it's about Daddy, isn't it?" she questioned, her expression sober.

I nodded mutely, unable to say anything to her. How could I explain to her, my six-year-old daughter, that her father was gone and no one knew where he was?

"It'll be okay, Momma. You have us," she said softly, wiping at my tears.

"I know, sweetie. I know."

I always woke up crying after the dream, because the pain was so fresh in my mind. I'd been having that same dream for the past nine years, and the pain never lessened. If anything, it got worse every single night.

And I knew that if I didn't get Annika back, dreams would start up soon enough about her.

**_Aww, poor Rose! And poor Annika too :(_**

**_Please, show me some more love, guys :) it honestly makes me so happy to read your reviews! And if we get to, say, 260 by tomorrow, I'll update again before I leave Natalee's :D_**

**_Until next time!_**

**_~ Sar ~_**


	10. Chapter Nine: Escape Attempt

_**A/N: Hey guys! I know I said that I wanted 260, but since you guys were so awesome the other day, I've decided that 252 is good enough for me :) I know, I'm awesome. You don't have to tell me twice XD nah, jk. I'm not that full of myself.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to **Livacle**, **Lock Ness Monster13**, **Vampire Academy Lover 13**, **Liliana 94**,** loventherussian17** and **kittenxxkisses** :) the reviews you guys left me made me smile :D and Natalee wanted me to tell the people who said thanks for letting me use her computer that she loves you :)**_

_**On with the chapter!**_

_**~ I Heart Herondale Boys ~**_

_**~ Chapter Nine: Escape Attempt ~**_

**Annika's POV**

Another week had passed.

Vitali came every second day to bite me, and I would never admit out loud that I was starting to want him to.

Julian tried every day to dreamwalk, but so far, he'd had no success. He was getting close, though.

I couldn't astral project anymore because I was too weak from the feedings. So we relied heavily on Julian to learn to dreamwalk. It was our only hope.

On one of his 'visits' down, I noticed a small metal box in his hand. I'd seen it upstairs on the day I'd astral projected, but I hadn't given it much thought.

But as I thought about it, I wondered why he carried it with him. It must be important.

"Dad, what's that little metal box that Vitali carries?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "It's the control switch for our cuffs. Why?"

My eyes widened. "Oh my God . . . if I can muster up enough energy to astral project, I think I can get us out."

"How?" Julian asked excitedly.

"I think he leaves it here when he leaves. If I could switch it off, then we could get out," I replied.

Dad opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it when we heard the now-familiar footsteps coming down the stairs.

Shit.

With Vitali's bite, all plans of escape flew from my mind.

Damn him.

**Skylar's POV**

We'd been searching for a little over two weeks, and still nothing.

I was so frustrated! My sister and one of my best friends are out there, somewhere, possibly dying. Maybe even dead already.

I shook my head. I couldn't think like that.

Alek and I had been astral projecting like crazy, for hours at a time. There were no fluctuations, meaning that she hadn't entered yet. I tried to keep myself from thinking horrible things, but some managed to eke through.

Annika dead. Julian dead.

Annika, high on vampire bites, while Julian is unable to help her.

And the last, worst think I could possibly think of.

Annika and Julian as Strigoi.

I wanted to scream and cry, but I couldn't. Too many people were depending on me to stay calm and find them.

And so I channelled my thoughts to mental pictures of Annika and Julian.

_A basement. Julian and Annika sitting on a couch. Annika preparing to astral project._

I fell to the floor, crying out. My head was burning, and tears ran down my face.

"Skylar!" Alek cried, pulling my head onto his lap. "Oh my God, are you okay?"

"It burns," I whimpered.

Suddenly, there was a fluctuation in the air.

"Oh my God, she's here," Alek breathed. The burning pain in my head was receding now.

"We need to find her," I whispered. I couldn't get a fix on her exact location, but I was prepard to look everywhere.

He nodded, and we set out.

**Annika's POV**

A day had passed since the last feeling. I was weak, but I had to try.

I laid on the couch and went into the familiar meditative state. I felt like I was floating, and then I was looking down at myself.

I hurried up the stairs and through the door.

Sure enough, the metal box sat on the countertop, where I'd seen it the first time.

I hurried over to it and examined it. It was pretty simple, really. There was a button for shocking, a dial to adjust the electricity level, and a switch to arm or disarm it.

I hit the switch, feeling triumphant. I rushed back down to my body and sunk in.

I sat up, grinning.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand," I said.

They didn't question me; they just followed me up the stairs.

"Let me go first," Dad said. Seeing that I was about to protest, he added "No ifs, ands or buts."

I crossed my arms over my chest and let him pass me.

He cautiously opened the door, stepping through slowly. Once he was through, he grinned. "You did it. You really did it," he whispered. He waved us forward, and then we ran . . .

. . . only to be stopped by Vitali and his cronies.

He regarded us with shock and disbelief. Looking thoroughly pissed, he and his 'friends' dragged us back down the stairs. He grabbed the box on the way and armed it as we went back through the door.

They threw us hard onto the floor.

"How did you get out?" he asked in a snarl.

I crossed my arms over my chest and stuck my chin out defiantly. There was no way that any of us were talking.

He growled and picked me up by the throat. I struggled to breathe as he held me above him.

"Tell me how you got out," he demanded.

I closed my eyes so that he couldn't compel me. "Never!" I gasped out.

Roaring, he threw me at the wall. Pain shot through my ribs upon impact, and I crumpled to the floor, my breath coming out in a hiss.

He was on me in an instant, his teeth sinking into my neck.

Any fight I'd had was gone in that instant as he fed off me, his sweet endorphins flooding into my system to make me complacent. The tension I hadn't even noticed left my muscles as I got that next fix. Dear God, I was turning into a junkie.

He left, warning us about leaving again.

Dad lifted me onto his lap, crying into my hair. My whole left side was on fire.

I whimpered pathetically as he felt my broken ribs.

Wordlessly, Julian placed his hand gently on my side. I felt that same hot then cold sensation, and the pain was gone. My head was clearer, and I began to cry into my father's chest.

"I know," he whispered. "We tried."

**Julian's POV**

Watching Annika cry, I knew that I needed to dreamwalk. It was the only way we'd be getting out of this place.

I sat on the couch and groped for the inner tunnel leading me to Rose. We'd all agreed that it would be best if I dreamwalked her, because she'd be the best person to explain things to.

I focused hard on her image, Annika's tears making me strong. I didn't want to see her cry anymore.

There was a flash of light, and then I was standing in a small log cabin.

Rose sat on the bed, stroking the sheets. A wistful smile adorned her lips, as if she was remembering something precious to her as she felt the sheets.

"Rose?" I said cautiously.

Her head snapped up, and her eyes widened when they landed on me.

"Julian?" she asked disbelievingly.

I smiled weakly. "Hi, Rose."

She jumped up and hugged me tight, tears falling in torrents down her face.

"Oh my God, are you guys okay?"

"As good as we can be," I replied, grimacing as I thought of Annika.

"Where are you guys?"

"We're still in Novosibirsk. Annika said that it's a residential area right by uptown." I gave her the street name and house number.

"God, Julian, I'm so happy to see you. We'll get you soon," she whispered.

"Please hurry, Rose. Annika . . . she's been losing too much blood lately . . . I'm scared for her." It was true. She was so pale lately, and so weak. I really didn't know how much more she could take.

She stroked my hair. "I know, honey. Just stay calm, and we'll be there," she assured me calmly. How she stayed calm, I didn't know. But in that instant, I figured out exactly how amazing Rose really was.

I nodded, and let go of the fragile hold I'd had on the dream.

**Rose's POV**

I woke up immediately and woke everyone else up.

"What is it?" Eddie asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"I know where they are!" I exclaimed.

Everyone's eyes widened. "How?" Lissa asked.

"Julian," I replied. "He dreamwalked me."

Her eyes watered. "That's my boy," she whispered.

"How soon can we go?" Alek asked.

I grinned. "Why not right now?"

**_Oooh, who else is getting excited? I know I am :D man, I sound like a dork XD_**

**_Show me some love! I'm only at Natalee's for a bit longer, so we're running out of update time! I still have two more chapters that are ready to be posted :) so let's try and get to 275, okay? I know we can do it! In the words of Barack Obama...YES WE CAN! XDXDXD_**

**_Anyways, please review! They make me very very happy, and a happy Sarah=faster updates!_**

**_Until next time!_**

**_~ Sar ~_**


	11. Chapter Ten: Reunited At Last

_**A/N: Hey guys! You all spoil me so much XD 280! You guys are honestly the best readers I could ever ask for!**_

_**I have a community now..."Vampire Academy Awards!" If you feel that your VA story or oneshot or songfic deserves an award, let me know and I'll submit it :) you can also let Livacle, Lock Ness Monster13, chasing down a daydream or kittenxxkisses know, because they're my staff so far :)**_

_**Anyways, this chapter is going to be everyone's favourite, that much I can guarantee :D it's dedicated to Ellixie, kittenxxkisses, anonymus reviewer eleanorherondale, chasing down a daydream, Rosmarie Hathaway, Princess Steffany, Lock Ness Monster13, .Pray and Livacle. Your reviews all made me smile like an idiot :P**_

_**On with the very long chapter!**_

_**~ I Heart Herondale Boys ~**_

_**~ Chapter Ten: Reunited At Last ~**_

**Annika's POV**

Julian opened his eyes, a triumphant smile on his lips.

"I did it," he said, grinning.

"You dreamwalked?" I asked incredulously.

He nodded. "Rose said they're coming as soon as possible."

I sprang up from the floor and wrapped my arms around him, kissing him fiercely.

Dad cleared his throat and we jumped apart. He had his eyebrow raised.

"It seems that the two of you failed to mention something in the past two weeks," he said, looking thoroughly amused.

I laughed. "Well . . ."

Dad grinned. "It's okay, I approve."

Julian sighed with relief.

"Are you nervous to see Mom again?" I asked Dad.

He shrugged. "I'm just nervous of what her reaction will be."

"Well, she'll definitely be surprised, because I didn't tell her that you were with us," Julian said breezily, grinning.

"I just hope that she doesn't have a heart attack," Dad joked.

I rolled my eyes. "She'll be so, so happy. She's missed you so much, Dad. She barely touches the piano anymore, and when she does, she can't even play a whole song without breaking down."

"I've missed her too," he whispered sadly.

I got up and hugged him tightly. "You'll see her soon, Dad. And then the two of you can make up for lost time," I said, waggling my eyebrows.

He chuckled. "You're so much like your mother, Annika. You have no shame."

I grinned. "That's why I'm so loveable."

"Yeah. I'm sure that's why," Dad muttered, then hugged me tighter. "Thank you for cheering me up, Nika. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad," I replied.

And so we waited to be rescued.

**Skylar's POV**

A few hours after Julian had contacted Mom, we set out. Isabelle and Jayce, Madison, Lissa and her daughters, Melody and Harmony, Uncle Adrian and his daughters, Aqua and Lily, and Eddie and Mia's son and daughter Deryck and Elizabeth were all staying behind. Mom, Nanny, Gramps, Christian, Nicole, Meaghan, Tristan, Aunt Viktoria, Mason, Mia, Eddie, Alek and I were all going. Gramps also called in some reinforcements.

As we drove, the only thing I could think about was that I was going to get my sister back.

Mason gave my hand a gentle squeeze, and I smiled.

"Don't be nervous, babe. It'll be okay," he said softly. He leaned over and kissed me tenderly.

I leaned against him, smiling. "I know."

**Rose's POV**

My nerves were shot by the time we stopped outside the house. It looked very unassuming, but I knew the evils that lurked inside.

I got out of the car, gripping my stake firmly. "It's go-time," I murmured.

I walked up the walkway, Skye and Alek behind me.

Without warning, I kicked the door as hard as I could. It flew off the hinges, landing with a huge _bang_, and we made our way in.

There was a beat of silence before all Hell broke loose.

Strigoi came from everywhere. One sprang at me, and my stake slid easily through her heart. They were dropping like flies all around us with the help of Nicole, Christian and Dad's fire.

The Strigoi just kept coming, though. They seemed to come out of nowhere.

One hit me hard in the ribs, and I felt one crack. I winced, but kept fighting. My fist connected with his nose and he snarled.

"You're going to pay for that," he spat.

"Bring it on, asshole," I said, waving him forward tauntingly with two fingers. He snarled again and pounced. I jumped out of the way, and my ribs screamed in protest. But I ignored them, the adrenaline coursing through my veins making me strong.

I roundhouse kicked him in the face, and he tumbled down. And then I was on him, shoving my stake in his heart.

"Bastard," I muttered, pulling myself up.

I barely had time to brush myself off before another Strigoi jumped on my back.

This was going to be a long night.

**Annika's POV**

"They're here," I whispered.

I heard loud cursing from upstairs, and I nearly wept. It was Mom.

"I hear she still has the same potty mouth," Dad muttered, but he was glowing with happiness.

We listened to the fighting for a few minutes before I got up. "Come on; we should go to the door so that they know we're here."

They nodded and followed me up the stairs. Dad stayed behind me this time, not wanting to distract Mom.

The first person to see me was Skylar. She ran over and hugged me tightly.

"I can't get out the door; you need to find the remote. We'll all be shocked if we try to leave," I whispered in her ear.

"Who else is in there?" she asked.

Sighing, I pulled her in and closed the door.

Her eyes widened when she saw Dad.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed. "Dad!"

He opened his arms to her, and she hugged him fiercely.

"Oh, Skylar . . . I've missed you," he said softly.

"I missed you too. . . . Have you been down here for all these years?" she asked.

He nodded sadly. "I've tried to get out, but I just got shocked every time."

She hugged him tighter. "Mom's gonna freak!"

He chuckled. "I know. So I need you to go find that remote. It's our only way out of this basement."

Skylar nodded and ran out in search of it.

"I hope she's fast," Julian murmured.

"So do I, Jules. So do I," I replied, sighing.

**Rose's POV**

I caught a glimpse of Annika pulling Skylar into a doorway, and I sighed with relief. My baby was okay.

After that, I focused wholly on the fight. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Skylar running back out, a grin on her face. She began looking for something, but I couldn't pay any attention to it. I had to fight.

I staked the female Strigoi that I was fighting, and she crumpled to the ground.

I fought two more after her, and then all of them were dead.

I sank down to the floor, clutching my rib. I was thoroughly exhausted.

Skylar came back, a triumphant smile on her face. In her hands, she held a small metal box. She hit a button, then called, "It's safe to come out, guys!"

The door opened, and cautiously, Julian stepped out, holding an unconscious Annika in his arms. My heart dropped.

"What happened? She was fine a few minutes ago!" Skylar shrieked, running over to them.

"She just fainted . . . I caught her before she fell," he replied, gazing down at my unconscious daughter.

"Julian, let me through."

My eyes widened, and I thought, _I'm going crazy._ I heard _his_ voice.

Julian stepped out of the doorway, and I saw the most beautiful sight.

It was Dimitri.

And he was okay.

He looked the same as ever, with those chocolate brown eyes that melted my heart and that caramel hair tied at the nape of his neck.

"Roza," he said softly. His eyes shone with tears as they looked me over, making sure that I was okay.

Ignoring the shooting pain in my ribs, I got up and ran to him as fast as I could.

I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him with everything that I had. His hands gently cupped my face, and for the first time in nine years, I felt home. His lips moved with mine in perfect synchronization, the way they always had. No matter how long we were apart, we would always respond to each other in the same ways.

I buried my face in his chest, shaking and crying. "Never leave me again," I begged. "I won't be able to live through it another time."

He stroked my hair. "I won't."

"Do you promise?" I asked pathetically.

"I promise," he replied. "God, Roza, I've missed you so much. It was Hell being away from you for so long."

"I missed you too," I whispered.

"I tried to get away, Roza. I really did," he told me.

"Who took you?"

He scowled. "My father."

My eyes widened.

"That _bastard_!" Viktoria cried. "Why can't he just stay out of our lives?"

"I don't know, because he's an asshole?" Dimitri suggested, scowling. "It's his fault that Annika is in this condition." He jerked his chin toward our daughter, who was still unconscious in Julian's arms.

"Well, let's go back to the hotel. We can get the whole story there," Mom said. "And, Dimitri, it's nice to have you back," she told him smiling.

He smiled back. "It's nice to _be_ back, Janine." He wrapped his arm tighter around me, and I winced. He noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I may have a few broken ribs . . ." I replied.

Julian handed Annika to Alek, walked over and laid a hand on my side. I felt the familiar hot then cold sensation of healing, and the pain was gone.

"Julian, you shouldn't have done that. I could've waited for your mother."

He shrugged. "It's okay, I'm fine."

"If you say so," I replied.

Alek handed Annika back to Julian, walked up and hugged Dimitri. "I missed you, Dad."

"I missed you too, Aleks . . . you've grown so tall. You aren't my little boy anymore."

He really had gotten tall. He was only five inches shorter than Dimitri, and he wasn't done growing.

Alek grinned. "I can walk around on my knees if you'd like."

Dimitri chuckled. "No, it's fine. It's just sad, you know? I've missed so much of your lives."

"But it wasn't your fault. I know you would've come back if you could've."

He nodded. "In a heartbeat."

After he'd hugged everyone, we set out for the hotel. I never left his side. I couldn't; not so soon after I'd finally gotten him back.

**Annika's POV**

I woke up at some point during the car ride back. I didn't even know why I'd fainted; I'd just gotten extremely dizzy all of a sudden, and then I was falling and everything went black. I was extremely weak, and I wasn't enjoying it one bit. Damn Vitali for coming back and taking more before leaving.

Julian was gently stroking my hair, and I smiled up at him.

"Hey, sleepyhead. I see that you finally have decided to grace us with your presence," he said, smiling crookedly.

"Oh shut up," I grumbled. My head was pounding and I was starving.

"No need to be grumpy," he replied, chuckling.

I sighed. "Sorry. My head hurts and I'm hungry," I muttered, snuggling into his chest. His arms went around me and he kissed the crown of my head.

"It's okay, Nik." He hugged me tighter. "You scared us, Nik. And you missed the big reunion," he said, grinning.

"Damnit. Did she freak?" I asked.

I heard laughter from the front seat. My eyes swivelled up to see Mom driving, one of her hands wrapped tightly in Dad's.

"I didn't freak, per se," she replied, amused. "But I'm pretty sure that I almost sucked your father's face off."

"Ugh. I didn't need that mental image," I groaned.

In truth, I was so happy for my parents. I hadn't seen Mom so happy in years. Seeing them together made me really see what true love was, and it warmed my heart. _I _wanted that.

We parked the SUVs and made our way up to the hotel room.

When I walked in, I was tackled by Izzy and Jayce.

"Anni!" they chorused. "You've alive!"

I laughed. "Yes, twerps, I'm alive. I missed you two annoying me," I told them.

They stuck their tongues out at me. "And we missed annoying you," Jayce replied, grinning.

I pushed the door open further, and Julian was the next to come in.

Lissa was crying buckets as she hugged him. "You scared me so much, Julian. I thought I'd never see you again."

"I'm sorry, Mom," he said quietly.

"I know. It's water under the bridge. All that matters is that you're safe."

Then everyone else came in except for Mom and Dad. When Mom did come in, she had the most radiant smile on her face.

"Rose, I haven't seen that smile in years. What's got you so happy?" Lissa asked, eyebrow raised.

Mom threw the door open all the way, revealing Dad.

Lissa didn't even wait for an explanation; she ran and hugged him tightly.

He chuckled. "Miss me, Liss?" he asked, amused.

"Of course! You're like my big brother, Dimitri."

"Well, I missed you too," he replied, grinning. When his eyes landed on Isabelle and Jayce, het let go of Lissa. She backed away, smiling.

"Daddy?" Isabelle asked, her voice a whisper.

"Hi, baby girl," he replied.

Tears fell from her eyes as she ran forward and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Why did you go?" she asked tearfully.

He reached up to wipe her tears. "I'm so sorry, Belle. I tried to come home to you, but I was trapped."

"Don't leave again, okay?"

"Okay."

She let go of him, and Jayce cautiously walked toward Dad.

"Hi, son," Dad whispered.

Jayce gave him a timid hug. "I missed you, Dad."

"I missed you too. You've grown so much . . ."

Jayce grinned. "I had a _big_ growth spurt."

"You two have no idea how much I've missed you," he told the twins, hugging them tightly.

"We missed you too, Dad," Jayce replied.

"We didn't remember you very much, but it didn't mean that we didn't miss you," Izzy added.

I leaned back into Julian, smiling at the scene before me.

"This right here is why we left," he murmured in my ear.

"I know. It was _so_ worth it."

He turned me so that I was facing him. "I don't think I would've had the courage to tell you how I felt if we wouldn't have left," he said softly, tilting my face up and pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

"Jules and Anni sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Melody, Harmony, Isabelle and Aqua chorused, laughing.

We broke apart, and I laid my head on his chest, grinning at the girls.

I saw Lissa, and her mouth was hanging open, her eyes wide.

"Surprise," Julian said, grinning at her.

She let out an ear-piercing scream of joy and jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

"I KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN!" she squealed.

"Liss, quiet down! You're gonna get us kicked out of the hotel," Christian muttered.

"Oh, shut up. I'm happy about this!" she replied, grinning.

Uncle Adrian came over and hugged us.

"I'm happy for the both of you," he said, grinning. He turned to Julian. "But if you hurt my niece, you're dead," he added cheerfully. "Understand?"

Julian nodded. "Yes, sir," he joked, saluting him.

Adrian chuckled, grabbed him in a headlock, then nougied him.

"'Sir' makes me feel old, when I'm clearly in the prime of my years," he said.

"Yes, Adrian!" Julian exclaimed, and Adrian let him go.

"That's better," Adrian breathed, grinning. "Just remember to practice safe sex, or else you'll end up with kids. That's how Meg and Tristan got here."

I laughed while Meaghan and Tristan covered their ears and hummed.

"That's seriously gross, Dad," Aqua said, shuddering.

"Yeah, Adrian. Stop scarring our children," Aunt Viktoria added, grinning.

He stuck his tongue out at her childishly, and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, we get it," Julian replied hastily.

I nodded. "In the words of Mom . . . 'Wrap the whacker!'" **(A/N: Those were the exact words of my grade eight health teacher. lol.)**

Dad eyed Mom. "Really, Roza?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

She shrugged. "It obviously stuck," she replied defensively.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Oh, how I love you, my dear," he said softly.

"I love you too, Comrade," she said clearly.

Alek raised an eyebrow at them. "Comrade?" he questioned, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"It was the first nickname your mother ever gave me," Dad began. "She gave it to me seventeen years ago, when I first brought her and Lissa back to the Academy. It was the very first thing she'd ever called me. I used to hate it when she called me Comrade," he admitted, smiling wryly.

"But now you love it," Mom replied before pulling his face down to hers. "And you love 'cowboy'."

I shivered. "I don't even wanna know the story behind that one," I muttered.

They laughed.

"That reminds me . . . are the horses still . . . ?" Dad asked.

Mom chuckled and nodded. "They're only twenty-three, Dimitri. They've still got a good fifteen years before they croak," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Callie and Shadow have had babies since then. Dahlia and Starshot. Both girls, by the way. I bought Flare and Sebastian. In total, we have ten horses, because we bred Aurora and Eddie."

"Wow . . ." Dad breathed, grinning. "I can't wait to see them all!"

"Well, you'll be waiting a little, because we're going to Baia tomorrow. You need to see your mother, because she's been a wreck."

He nodded. "I've missed her."

I yawned. "Well, I'm going to bed, because I've had a very long day. I feel like I'm going to fall over."

Mom's expression turned to one of concern. "Honey, did he . . . bite you today?" she asked, swallowing convulsively.

"A few hours before you guys came, and then before that, even. So yes, and I'm tired," I replied, sighing. Julian's arms tightened around me, effectively comforting me.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Mom. I just need to sleep, let my body fix itself," I said firmly, trying to sound like I wasn't going to fall over if Julian let me go.

"If you say so . . ." she replied, sounding unconvinced.

I mustered up a smile. "Don't worry about me, Mom. We Belikovs are tough, remember?"

A small smile turned up the corners of her lips. "Yeah, I know."

**_Aww!_**

**_Favourite parts, anyone? ;)_**

**_Please review and tell me how much you love me for saving them! Best reviewer gets to make a cameo in the story :) I wanna try for 300-310 reviews...so get typing!_**

**_Until next time!_**

**_~ Sar ~_**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Declarations of Love

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long...I haven't been able to get to a computer. I'm on Natalee's again, so you can all worship her for letting me use it so much XD**_

_**I'm not bothering with dedications because you're all awesome...326! Well, that and the fact that I'm tired, it's 7:30 am and I've been up all night XD**_

_**So, I tried something new with this chapter...not sure how you'll all feel about it. You'll see what I'm talking about.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**~ I Heart Herondale Boys ~**_

_**~ Chapter Eleven: Declarations of Love ~**_

Julian and I made our way to the room designated for us . . .

. . . where I collapsed in a heap on the bed.

"I feel like I'm half dead," I groaned into the soft sheets.

I felt the bed shift as he sat beside me, heard the springs creak. He gently turned me over so that I was looking up at him, and he shifted so that he laid beside me with his head propped up by his hand and elbow.

I could stare into his magnificent jade green eyes forever and not get tired of it. Stare at the smooth, pale skin of his face.

"Are you sure you're okay, Nik?" he asked, those lovely eyes now shining with concern.

"Nothing that sleep can't fix. But really, I just wanna cuddle with you for a bit, enjoy our first night out of that hellhole," I replied breezily, grinning up at him.

He chuckled and pulled me closer, kissing me softly. I smiled against his lips and hooked my arms around the back of his neck, stroking the soft hair on the back of his head.

Julian loved it when I played with his hair. I'm surprised he didn't purr like a cat, really.

As it was, he pressed himself closer to me, his lips hard on mine. His arm snaked around my waist, resting right above my butt.

There was a knock on the door, and Julian swore softly. We untangled ourselves from around each other, and I called for whoever it was to come in.

It turned out to be Alek and Skye.

Alek hugged me tight. "I haven't given you a proper hug in over two weeks," he whispered.

"I missed you so much, Alek," I replied softly.

"We just wanted to make sure that you were really okay . . . losing so much blood can't be good," Skylar said. Her voice dropped low. "Are you, like . . . addicted to it?" she asked, her eyes not meeting mine.

I sighed. "I really don't know, Skye. I mean, I do want it, I'm not going to lie. But I guess that only time will tell," I replied, sinking back into the pillows. Julian took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, letting me know that he was here for me and he supported me.

"Well, whatever happens, we'll support you," Alek said softly, smiling at me.

I grinned. "Thanks, bro."

"Well, we'll leave you two to get back to whatever it is that you were doing," Skye said, grinning mischievously at Julian and I.

I smiled innocently. "Good idea, sister dearest."

Laughing, the two of them left the room. I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and, in big letters, wrote: "KNOCK ON THE DOOR, AND I'LL KILL YOUR FIRST BORN CHILD."

Julian laughed. "How . . . threatening," he commented as I taped it to the outside of our door.

"Well, do you wanna be interrupted or not?" I joked, closing the door.

"Not really," he replied.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower, and then we can pick up where we left off," I announced, waggling my eyebrows at him.

He smacked my butt, making me giggle. I gathered my nightclothes and hurried into the shower. I finished quickly, and then he announced that he, too, was going to take a shower.

And so I sat on the bed in my black tank-top and pink striped pyjama shorts, waiting for him to get out.

And as I sat, I remembered the words of Vitali on the day of the first bite.

My hand unconsciously went to my neck as I wondered how he knew that I'd been bitten before.

I didn't like remembering the day I'd been bitten, so I pushed it behind me.

But I had the eerie feeling that it was going to come back and bite me in the ass. No pun intended.

Julian emerged from the bathroom wearing only pyjama pants. His hair shone with droplets of water, which he shook out. His sculpted abs were exposed to me, and he looked simply mouthwatering.

I wasted no time in getting up and striding over to him. My head only came up to his collarbone, so I had to stretch on my tiptoes to kiss him. His hands rested on my hips as I kissed him deeply. He turned us so that my back was against the wall and lifted me so that my legs wrapped around his waist. I ran my fingers down the smooth skin of his chest and abs, making him shiver.

His lips moved down my jaw. "You. Are. Amazing," he growled through kisses. He got to my neck and started sucking, making me squirm.

My fingers moved up to tangle in his soft hair. He moaned against my neck, and he moved his hands under my shirt, slowly inching it up. A gasp escaped my lips as his fingers traced the edge of my bra.

"Too much?" he breathed, his fingers receding as he set me down.

In answer, I dragged him over to the bed and pushed him down, straddling his hips. I pulled my tank top over my head and threw it to the side, not caring where it landed. I watched with satisfaction as his eyes widened.

I leaned down so that my face hovered just above his, my breasts pressing against his chest. "Not far enough," I whispered seductively before kissing him deeply, slow and tantalizingly. His hands gripped my hips hard as he groaned against my lips.

***Isty-Bitsy Teenie-Weenie Lemon***

I stopped kissing him momentarily to whisper in his ear. "I want you."

He shivered and pulled my mouth back over to his, kissing me fiercely. I could feel the bulge in his pants pressing against me, and I became excited. I knew that I was ready for this.

He flipped us so that he now hovered over me without breaking the kiss. His fingers hooked in the waistband of my short-shorts and stayed there, as if he wasn't sure. I moved my hands so that they covered his. I pushed them downward, showing him that it was okay. Needing no further encouragement, he pulled them all the way down, throwing them like I'd thrown my shirt.

He gazed at me with wonder. "You're gorgeous, Annika. So beautiful," he murmured his green eyes dark with passion. "Are you even real?"

I tried to visualize what he saw; a girl with flame red and jet black hair splayed wildly around her face, big brown eyes, lips the color of a cherry, flushed cheeks, smooth, tanned skin, wearing only a black bra and panties, chest heaving.

Having his eyes rake up and down my body only made me want him more. There was an intensity that I'd never seen before in those eyes.

I took his hands and placed them on my breasts. "Why don't you find out?"

His expression turned hungry, his eyes darkening even more. He crushed his lips to mine once more, and my mouth opened automatically to his. Our tongues began a fiery tango, both of us needing to taste the other.

Shockwaves skittered down my spine, and my need grew within me.

I reached down and started yanking Julian's pyjama pants off of him, and he moved so that I could pull them all the way off. He was left only in red boxers, and it was a wonder that I didn't rip those off then and there.

We resumed our kissing immediately. His fingers slid up my back to the clasp of my bra, and he made quick work of it, sliding it down my arms and chucking it.

It was my first time being topless in front of a guy, and I was momentarily self-conscious. It was slightly irrational, because, really, I boasted a C-cup. But the sound that Julian made low in his throat made me forget all of my fears.

He wasted no time in pulling my panties and his boxers off, and then there was absolutely nothing stopping our naked skin from touching.

I gasped at the sensations I felt from the feeling of his skin against mine. It was so thrilling, and I couldn't get enough of it.

"I'll do my best not to hurt you," Julian whispered, stroking my cheek.

I nodded. I was suddenly nervous about this, but I knew that I didn't want to stop.

He kissed me softly and held me tighter, readying for that moment when we'd finally do it.

Suddenly, he pulled away and swore. "Dammit!"

"What?" I asked, confused. Didn't he want this as much as I did?

"We don't have any condoms. Are you on birth control?"

I shook my head.

He swore again, starting to pull away. But I held him tighter, refusing to let go.

"Nik, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Julian . . . I don't want to stop. I need you," I whispered.

"It's taking all of my self-control to try to pull away from you, Annika. Please don't make this harder."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "It's not guaranteed that I'll get pregnant . . ." I murmured, leaning in to kiss him.

He groaned. "You torture me, Nik. I-I can't think straight right now."

"Please, Julian? If I get pregnant, I'll deal with it, okay? It won't be your fault."

His eyes slid closed, his muscles rigid. I stroked the smooth, hard planes of his abs as I waited for his decision.

His eyes re-opened, and a small smile turned up the corners of his lips.

"I can't say no to you, you little seductress. But if you get pregnant and your dad kills me . . . well, I'll be dead."

I grinned and pulled his lips back to mine. "Remember? I always win," I said.

"Yeah, I've accepted that." He looked deeply into my eyes. "I love you, Annika. Whatever happens, I love you."

My heart fluttered. "I love you too, Julian."

He kissed me deeply and pushed himself inside of me. I felt a stab of pain, and my eyes watered, but it only lasted a few seconds.

"I'm good," I whispered.

He stroked my cheek. "Okay."

He began to slowly thrust in and out, letting the both of us get used to the new sensations. He gradually picked up the pace until we were both gasping and moaning and clutching each other tightly.

"God, Julian, faster," I moaned.

He groaned and began thrusting even faster.

What had started as a slow burning fire inside of me was now a full-blown inferno that was consuming my body.

I quickly felt myself coming undone, and judging by Julian's growls, he, too, was close.

I had to bite his shoulder to keep from crying out as I reached my first-ever orgasm.

Moments later, his hold on me tightened as he reached his orgasm. We rode it out together, and then collapsed into the pillows.

*** End of Itsy-Bitsy Teenie-Weenie Lemon * But note that they didn't use protection ***

"That was . . ."

"Amazing," he finished, grinning.

I kissed him tenderly. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied, and we cuddled up under the sheets and fell asleep.

**Skylar's POV**

"I'm really worried about Anni," I told Mason as I got changed.

"Why?" he asked, sitting up on the bed. He'd been lying comfortably with his hands behind his head, but he shot right up.

"I worry that she'll be addicted to the bites, Mase. You know her. She has an addictive personality."

Sighing, he rose from the bed to wrap his arms around me. "I know, baby. But you need to think positively and hope for the best," he murmured, rubbing my back.

I loved it when he rubbed my back, right at the bottom. It always calmed me.

"I'll try," I whispered. "How come you always know exactly what to say to me?" I asked, smiling up at him.

He grinned. "Because I'm amazing with words."

I stretched to kiss him softly, loving the familiar feel of his warm lips on mine.

Underneath all of his bravado, he really was a sweet guy. He was funny, caring, gentle, and loving.

I'd been dating Mason for almost a year now. When we first started dating, I didn't think that it would last long. I mean, he was a goof who rarely took anything seriously. It was really just something to pass the time.

But as time went on, I found myself falling for Mason Castile. I loved everything about him.

In him, I'd found my soulmate.

He pressed a soft kiss to my forehead and pulled me to the bed, slipping under the covers. I curled up beside him, laying my head on his chest. His arms went around me, holding me tight.

I'd never felt safer in my life than when I was in his arms.

"I love you, Skyles," he murmured.

I yawned. "I love you too, Mase."

**Rose's POV**

As soon as Dimitri and I got to the hotel room, I broke into tears.

Dimitri held me tightly, stroking my hair and murmuring to me in Russian.

"I don't know how I've lived so long without you, Dimitri," I sobbed, crying hard. "The nightmares . . . they tormented me every night. Not knowing what happened to you . . . it was the worst feeling in the world. I thought I'd never see you again."

His brown eyes were sad. "I know, Roza. I feel like I let you down all those years ago by allowing myself to be taken. I should've fought harder. I knew how much you needed me. It must've been so hard on you, raising our children alone . . ." he replied, catching my tears with his thumbs. "I'm so sorry, Rose."

"Don't apologize, Dimi. I don't blame you at all. I blame myself for not looking harder, for giving up. Our children ran away to find you because I just moped around and sat on my ass instead of trying to find you."

He stroked my cheek. "We're both blaming ourselves when we shouldn't be. It isn't right, Roza. I say that we should just put it all behind us."

"I'd very much like that," I said in reply, the corners of my mouth turning up in a small smile. I ran my hands up under his shirt, luxuriating in the familiar feel of soft, smooth skin over rock-hard abs. "It's been too long since I've touched you," I breathed.

His eyes slid closed, and he picked me up, carrying me over to the bed. He slowly lowered me down, running his fingers down my arms. He leaned down and kissed me slowly, and a fire started within me.

"It's been too long since _I_ touched _you_," he murmured, pushing my jacket down my arms.

I rested my hands on both sides of his face and kissed him deeply as he began pulling my shirt up. He pulled away momentarily to slip it over my head and pull his shirt off, revealing his glorious chest and abs.

That night, as we made love, his movements were slow and deliberate, as if he were savouring every moment. It was extremely tender, and I felt such an intense joy at being with him again. I couldn't really put my feelings into words; there were no words to describe them.

"I love you, my beautiful Roza," he said softly.

"I love you too," I replied sleepily. My eyes slid shut, and moments later, when I was almost asleep, I murmured, "Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't, my love. Never."

Satisfied, I let myself drift into the oblivion of sleep.

I slept nightmare-free for the first time in nine years.

**_So, did you guys like the chapter? Tell me all of your thoughts, please! Just an extremely fluffy chapter...no real importance XD_**

**_I was thinking we should try for at least 360 reviews...I know you guys can do it!_**

**_If you haven't already, you should check out Lock Ness Monster13's stories! They're really good :D_**

**_Remember, review!_**

**_Until next time!_**

**_~ Sar ~_**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Aftermath

_**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm at Natalee's yet again, so that means an update! I'm beginning to think that it's the only place that I can update...**_

_**Anyways, another fluffy chapter! For action-lovers, I promise that the next chapter is what you'll be looking for :) so hang in there, okay?**_

_**If you're a Hunger Games fan, go on youtube and check out the HG version of Britney Spears' "I Wanna Go" it's hilarious!**_

_**So...on with the chapter!**_

_**~ I Heart Herondale Boys ~**_

_**~ Chapter Twelve: Aftermath ~**_

**Annika's POV**

I woke to Julian rubbing circles in my back. My eyes met his and he smiled, leaning down to kiss me softly.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" he asked, his green eyes shining.

"Like a baby," I replied. The color drained from his face, and I winced. "Probably shouldn't have said that."

"Annika . . . you do know that our parents will kill us if you got pregnant, right?"

I shrugged. _"Que cera, cera."_

"You're too chill for your own good, Annika Belikova," he muttered.

"Why? We can't change the past, Jules. We both made a decision last night, and we have to accept the consequences that come with that decision. I don't regret it. Do you?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Last night was one of the best nights of my life."

"So remember that. Don't be afraid, Julian. I'm not."

"You're so fearless . . . it's one of the things I love most about you."

I poked his chest. "Only one?"

He grinned. "One of many, Nik."

As I was about to ask him to name them, someone pounded at the door.

"Read the sign!" I shouted, giggling.

"Well, you're my first born child, and I don't really think that you're going to kill yourself. Get ready, we're going to Baia," Mom called.

"Yeah, we'll be out once we're ready," I called back.

"You have half an hour!" she yelled before I heard her walking away.

I'm getting in the shower," I announced. "Be ready to get in when I get out."

"Yes ma'am," he replied, saluting me.

I rolled my eyes and ran to the bathroom, jumping into the shower. I quickly washed my hair and body, finishing in ten minutes.

Julian went in right after me, and I quickly dressed in a strapless black tank top, light jeans and black heels. I dried my hair and teased it, securing my bangs with a little black bow and finishing with hairspray.

I had just finished when Julian emerged from the shower. He was dressed in black jeans, a light grey band tee, and he was slipping on his red Converse high-tops.

"Sexy," I commented, grinning. With his snakebites and clothes, he looked like an emo. A hot, happy emo.

"I could say the same about you, beautiful," he replied, his gaze sliding up and down my body.

"Trying to get in my pants again so soon, Julian?" I asked innocently.

He scoffed and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. "Who, me?"

He was about to kiss me when someone pounded on the door again.

"What?" I asked sharply.

"Come on, lovebirds. It's time to go, or we're going to miss our flight!" Skylar called.

"Stop canoodling and get your asses out here!" Mason added.

"Yeah, whatever," I grumbled, grabbing my bags. I strode over to the door and opened it to Skye and Mason. "Can't the two of you read?" I asked, gesturing to the sign.

"Yeah, we can read. Too bad we're just not that scared of you," Mason replied, grinning.

I rolled my eyes. "You should be," I muttered.

Julian and I followed them down to the lobby, where everyone else waited.

"Took you long enough," Meaghan grumbled.

I stuck my tongue out at her and grinned.

"We're wasting time. We need to go now, because we've got a long drive ahead of us," Mom said impatiently.

I rolled my eyes. "Well what are we waiting for, then?"

She shook her head in exasperation.

We split off into different vans. Our whole family took up one van, with Mom and Dad in the front, Alek and I in the middle and Skye, Izzy and Jayce in the back. Skylar had grumbled halfheartedly about having to sit with the twerps, but gave up.

I desperately wanted to talk to her about last night, but I couldn't with Mom and Dad so close.

So I did something that I hadn't tried for a while.

_Skye?_ I thought to her.

_Yeah, Anni?_ she asked.

_I need to talk to you, but I can't out loud because Mom and Dad will hear._

_Why not?_

_Because they'll kill me._

_Okay, my interest is piqued. Spill._

_Well . . . Julian and I went all the way last night._

There. I said it. But that wasn't even the biggest bomb I was going to drop on her.

_WHAT? Are you serious, Annika?_

_Yeah . . . and we didn't use a condom._

_If we were alone right now, I'm pretty sure I'd slap you. What were you thinking? You could get pregnant!_

_I know, I know . . . but I didn't wanna stop. He tried to. I-I wouldn't let him. I talked him into it._

She internally sighed. _That was the stupidest thing you could've done. Mom and Dad are going to kill you both if you're pregnant._

_Whatever. I don't regret anything. I love him, Skyles. I really do. When I'm with him . . . I feel like everything's gonna be okay. You know what I mean?_

_I do know what you mean, Annika. I just wish you'd waited until you had a condom. _She sighed again. _Was it fun, at least?_

I nearly burst out laughing. Of course she'd ask that. _Duh, Skylar. When are you and Mase finally gonna do it?_

_I dunno . . . we're both fine with waiting a while. I love him with all my heart, and I guess that we're just waiting for the right moment._

_Aww, Skye! That's so sweet! Just make sure that you're prepared, unlike Jules and I._

She snorted internally. _Don't worry. I'm not as reckless as you, sis._

_Hey. You're just jealous because my life is more fun than yours._

_Oh yeah. So jealous._

I shook my head and smiled, sinking down into my chair and getting more comfortable.

I quickly fell asleep, since I hadn't gotten much last night.

Julian met me immediately. I ran and hugged him tightly.

"Miss me?" he asked, smirking. Whenever he did that, he looked exactly like Christian.

"Just a little," I replied nonchalantly, grinning.

His green eyes sparkled like they did whenever he was happy. "Well, I missed you too."

"I know you did. I mean, how could you not?"

He rolled his eyes and grinned. "You're so full of yourself," he said playfully.

I grinned widely. "I know."

He chuckled. "So, how's your drive?" he asked.

"Pretty good . . . we made Skye sit with the twins," I replied, laughing.

"That's cruel, Nik. Really cruel," he joked.

I shrugged. "I wanted to sit with Al."

He shook his head in amusement. "Nicki and I made Mel and Harmony sit in the back."

I grinned. "It's good to be the older sibling, isn't it?" I asked.

"Very," he replied, grinning. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "I'm starting to feel weird, Nik. I-I think that the magic is starting to get to me. Sometimes, I can't think right."

My eyes widened. "Jules, you should tell your Mom. Or even Uncle Adrian. They can help you," I murmured, resting my hand on his forearm.

He shook his head. "I don't want to worry anyone. I'll get through it, as long as I have you," he replied, smiling that smile of his that made me feel like everything would be okay. In fact, I felt like everything _would_ be okay. I felt kinda tingly too.

"Okay," I said, smiling. What had we been talking about, anyway?

"I love you, Annika. You know that, right?" he asked uncertainly, as if he had done something wrong.

"Of course, silly. I love you too."

**Julian's POV**

I hated to compel her, but I didn't want her to worry about me. I would handle spirit and its effects by myself.

The longer I stayed with Annika in the dream, the more the darkness affected me. I had to leave before I snapped.

"I'm gonna go now, okay?" I asked trying not to sound desperate.

She pouted. "If you must. See you in Baia."

"Bye, Nik. I love you."

"I love you too."

I just hoped that she never found out that I compelled her.

**Dimitri's POV**

I was nervous to see my family again. I mean, of course I was happy about it, but what would they think?

What would Mama think when she found out who took me?

As much as I didn't want to tell her, I knew that I had to. She needed to know.

Rose took one hand off the wheel to squeeze mine gently. "Stop worrying," she said quietly, presumably to keep from waking our children, who all slept peacefully in the back.

"I can't, Roza. I'm just worried about Mama, you know?" I asked.

"I know. But she's strong, Dimitri. She can handle it." She took out her phone, and I shot her a questioning look. "I'm calling her and telling her to get Karolina and Sonya to go to the house," she explained. "They don't live with her anymore."

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

She nodded. "All of her birdies have left the nest." She glanced back at our children and sighed. "I don't know what I'll do when they leave home," she murmured, dialling Mama's number.

"It'll be okay. They have to someday."

She smiled sadly at me before turning back to the road. She hooked her Bluetooth into her ear and waited for my mother to answer.

"Hey, Olena. Yes, it's Rose. We're in Siberia, well, more accurately on our way to see you. Can you call Karolina and Sonya and get them to your house? We'll be there in about an hour, and the kids want to see their cousins. No, everyone else is with us too. And I have a surprise. Okay. See you soon!" she said, then hung up. She grinned. "She's excited to see the kids and extremely excited to see what her surprise is," she told me.

"I can't wait to see them . . ." I whispered.

"I know, honey. I know."

**Annika's POV**

I woke up when we stopped outside of Babushka's house. I stretched like a cat when I got out of the car, my bones cracking from all the hours of inactivity.

As soon as Julian walked over to me, Skylar stomped on his foot.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, clutching his foot. "What was that for?"

She glared at him. "I think you know, Julian. Don't let it happen again."

"Okay! Jesus," he grumbled. "I think you broke one of my toes!"

"Stop being melodramatic," she muttered, walking away.

Shaking my head in amusement, I made my way up the front steps. The door was open before I even knocked, and Babushka's arms were around me.

"Nika! Dear lord, what have you done to your hair?" she asked, horrified.

"It's a long story, Babushka." I pulled the blindfold from my pocket and handed it to her. "Put it on. It's time for your surprise."

She chuckled and pulled it over her eyes. "Okay, honey."

I waved Mom and Dad forward. They stopped right in front of Babushka and I, grinning.

"Take off the blindfold, Mama," Dad said.

Babushka went still. "Dimka?" she asked, not taking the blindfold off.

"Yes, Mama, it's me," he replied, reaching out to take her hand.

She ripped the blindfold off and threw herself at him, sobbing and mumbling in Russian. Dad spoke to her in the same language, and I decided that I needed to ask him to teach me Russian.

She pulled him inside, and the squeals of my aunts filled my ears. Paul walked up and hugged him.

Dad took a step back, looking Paul up and down. "By God, Paul, look at how tall you are!" he exclaimed.

Paul grinned. "I'm six foot five, Uncle Dimitri. Almost as tall as you are."

Dad grinned at him before turning back to Babushka.

"You're all probably wondering what happened to me," he began, earning nods from everyone. "I've been in Novosibirsk for the past nine years."

That earned him a few gasps, but he kept going.

He pulled me close. "I would never have gotten out if it hadn't been for the kids. They left Court to find me." He gave me a pointed look, and I knew that he wanted me to continue.

"We'd just arrived in Novosibirsk when we were attacked. They hit Julian and I over the head and took us. When we woke up, we found Dad."

Dad continued. "I hadn't known at first that it was them because they look so different from the kids I remember," he explained, chuckling. "We'd been alone for a few days before _he_ came down."

"Who?" Aunt Karolina asked softly.

He took a deep breath before saying, "Our lame excuse of a father."

The Belikovas went still. There was a tortured look in Babushka's eyes as she relived the memories of him.

"He took you?" she asked, almost inaudibly.

Dad nodded. "I don't know why, though."

"Is he a . . . Strigoi?" Aunt Sonya asked hesitantly.

My hand unconsciously went to my neck as I nodded. Julian squeezed my other hand tightly, and Dad kissed my forehead and pulled me closer.

Babushka looked like she was going to be sick. "He bit you." It was a statement, not a question, and it was directed to me.

I nodded again, and that was all it took for her to burst into tears.

After she'd calmed down, Mom, Dad, Julian and I took turns telling the story of our escape. Our Russian family listened intently and silently, not once interrupting.

When we finished, Babushka hugged us tightly, crying her eyes out.

"You're both incredibly stupid, but thank you so much," she cried.

"Shh, Babushka . . . it's okay," I murmured, rubbing her back.

She cried for a few moments before pulling away.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutessm so find somewhere to sit," she said, wiping her tears.

Some things never changed. But I was glad they didn't.

**_So, how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know in a review! I wanna get to 370-375 reviews before another update! I know we can do it!_**

**_Until next time, guys!_**

**_~ Sar ~_**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Playing With Fire

_**A/N: Hey guys! Second update in two days :D haha lucky for you guys, Nat's staying at my house tonight, so more updates! :D yay!**_

_**This chapter is definitely intense! And it's pretty dang long, too! You guys might not be too happy with me by the end of it, though...just letting you guys know :P but you know me...I love drama!**_

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**~ I Heart Herondale Boys ~**_

_**~ Chapter Thirteen: Playing With Fire ~**_

We'd been in Baia for two and a half weeks now, and I was so sad that we were leaving tomorrow. I loved seeing my cousins and my aunts, and Babushka especially. It had been a while, and I would miss them when we left.

Skylar, Nicole, Meaghan and I were currently at Aunt Karolina's house. Zoya and Raisa were taking us to a party tonight, and so we were getting ready together in Zoya's room.

Zoya and Raisa had both grown up to be extremely beautiful. Zoya had long, flowing chestnut hair and the same chocolaty eyes as my own. She looked almost exactly like her mother, other than a few features that must've been those of her father's. She was almost eighteen now, and graduating form St. Basil's in the spring. Unlike her mother, she was going for the guardian life.

Raisa had the same brown hair that most of the Belikovs shared, but her eyes were a breathtaking Caribbean blue that she had to have inherited from her father. She was sixteen, only a year older than my brother, sister and I. She, too, was going to become a guardian.

The two of them were lending us dresses, since we hadn't brought them when we left Court. It's not like we thought we'd be going anywhere fancy, after all. And with our credit cards, we could buy some if needed. They were also lending us accessories and shoes.

Zoya pulled a shimmering silver dress from her closet and thrust it into my arms.

"Put that on," she ordered me in her no-nonsense voice. She sounded a lot like Aunt Karolina when she did that.

Shrugging, I went behind the Chinese screen in the corner of her bedroom and stripped. I slid the dress on, finding that it barely covered my ass.

I emerged from behind the screen and examined myself in the floor-length mirror. The dress really was pretty; it was strapless, shiny, and very form-fitting. It accentuated my curves, and I knew that it would make Julian crazy.

Skylar ducked behind the screen, and I caught a glimpse of gold material clutched in her hands.

Raisa, who was very petite for a dhampir, pulled a short black and white dress out of her bag and handed it to Nicole.

"That dress makes girls with no curves like us look like Annika or Skylar," she told Nicki, grinning.

"Sweet," Nicole breathed, grinning back. "Thanks, Ray."

"No problem, Nicki."

Skylar walked out in a dress identical to mine, save for the fact that hers was gold and mine was silver.

I turned to face Zoya, one eyebrow raised.

She simply grinned. "Since you two are identical, I thought it would be cool if you looked the same!" she explained.

Skye and I burst out laughing. "Works for me!" we chorused, dissolving into a fit of giggles.

As Nicole was getting changed, Zoya hunted through her closet for a dress for Meaghan.

"Too long," she muttered, throwing a pretty blue dress to the floor. "Too small," she grumbled, chucking a tiny white one. "Aha!" she exclaimed, grinning triumphantly. She held up a dark purple one-shouldered dress. The one strap was made up of fabric flowers. "This will be perfect on you, Mags."

Meaghan took it from her outstretched hand. "Dude, it's right cute!" she squealed.

Nicole came out from behind the screen. The dress looked like it had been made for her! The entire top half was white, with thin straps. While it was tight at the top, it flared out at the waist. The bottom half was black. The dress fell to mid-thigh.

"Nicki, that looks absolutely killer on you!" I gushed, grinning. "Al's gonna be all over you tonight."

She blushed. It was no secret between the girls that she had the biggest crush ever on my brother.

"Shut up," she said, pushing me playfully.

"Bitch," I replied.

"Slut."

"Hoe!"

"Love you!"

"Love you too!"

We did this all the time. Nicki was my best friend; I loved her like a sister.

"I'll never understand why you guys do that," Meaghan muttered before disappearing behind the screen.

Moments later, I heard her cursing in Russian.

I chuckled. "Need help, Moo?" I asked.

"Yes! I can't get this goddamned zipper up!" she growled.

Still laughing, I went and zippered it up for her.

The dress really was perfect for her; the dark purple accented her emerald eyes and meshed well with her tanned skin. It cinched at the waist, and ended mid-thigh.

Zoya was the next to get changed. She'd chosen a very short dark red dress that was sure to raise eyebrows. It was strapless. There was flowery black lace over the red, and it suited her nicely. It was as short, if not shorter than my dress.

Raisa was wearing a blue satin dress that matched her eyes perfectly. It had spaghetti straps and fell to mid-thigh, flaring out because of the tulle underneath.

Zoya pushed me down in a chair and started on my makeup.

She was halfway done when I was hit with sudden, horrible nausea. Clamping my hand over my mouth, I stood, almost getting a mascara wand in the eye. Skye saw the wild look in my eyes and pulled me to the bathroom, where I promptly threw up. She held my hair back as I heaved and retched, rubbing my back in a soothing gesture.

"You okay?" she asked moments later as I rinsed my mouth out with mouthwash.

I spit it, wiped my mouth and took a deep breath. My stomach was still churning, but I was pretty sure I wasn't going to blow chunks anytime soon.

I nodded. "I still feel nauseous, but I'll be fine. Thanks for holding my hair," I said, mustering a smile.

She grinned. "No problem. But I expect you to do the same for me next time I puke my guts out," she said in mock-seriousness.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on." I pulled her back into Zoya's room, where I got weird looks from everyone.

"You okay?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, just a little nauseous," I replied. I sat back down in front of Zoya. "I'm still ready to party."

Zoya chuckled, and grabbed the eye shadow. "White or silver?"

~VA~

Two hours later, we were all walking to the party. I was grateful that Mom and Dad wouldn't see my in the dress; they'd kill me!

I walked beside Julian, my arm linked with his. With the black, strappy heels I wore, I was almost at eye-level with him.

"You look beautiful tonight, Nik," he said for the thousandth time.

I grinned. "Again, thank you."

Zoya had done my makeup perfectly. It was half silver, half black on the top eyelid with black eyeliner on the bottom, and lip gloss with the smallest hint of pink.

I wore the necklace that Mom had given me around my neck, and silver hoop earrings. My hair was straightened to perfection, my bangs held to the side by a little black bow.

I looked pretty damn hot tonight. It may have been extremely vain of me to say so, but it was true.

Looking around, I cringed. We were close to Babushka's house, and I could only hope that my parents didn't see Skye or me. They wouldn't just have a cow; they'd have the whole freaking farm.

**Rose's POV**

I stood in Olena's kitchen, helping her cook. Since it was our last night, we were having a big dinner while the older kids went to a party with Zoya and Raisa.

Dimitri, Lissa, Karolina and Sonya were setting the table on the front deck. Olena, Viktoria, Mia, Christian and I were cooking. The others were helping when needed.

I'd been feeling a little off all night, but I easily ignored it. I was just tired.

I was mixing the cake batter when I heard Dimitri's exclamation of surprise.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Sighing, I abandoned my cake mix and made my way out to see what he was fussing about. The man could be a drama-queen when he wanted to.

My eyes landed on my oldest daughters, dressed in matching shimmery gold and silver dresses that barely covered their asses.

I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Zo thought it would be funny if we wore matching dresses, since we're identical, and these were the only two she had that were the same," Skylar explained, grinning.

"There is no way in Hell that you two are going to a party like that," Dimitri growled.

"Chill, Uncle Dimka. Nika and Skye can handle themselves," Zoya said soothingly.

He opened his mouth, no doubt to protest, but I silenced him with a look.

"Dimitri, I've taught them what to do in bad situations. Plus, you haven't seen them fight. I have. They really can handle themselves," I told him.

He grumbled, but didn't dispute me. I mouthed, "Go" to the kids. Annika mouthed, "Thanks Mom" and then they were gone.

"They look like hookers," Dimitri grumbled.

I laughed. "Dimitri, I dressed like that at their age," I pointed out.

He mumbled something in Russian that didn't sound complimentary, but I didn't bother questioning him. I knew that he wouldn't tell me what he'd said.

I felt sick to my stomach all of a sudden, and I took off running to the bathroom like a bat outta Hell, where I threw up the contents of my stomach.

**Annika's POV**

Twenty minutes later, we arrived at the party. It was already in full-swing, and drunk people stumbled about.

I immediately pulled Julian to the dancefloor, where a strobe-light pulsed almost hypnotically, making every movement look jerky and disjointed.

Julian's hands gripped my hips as we swayed, letting the music take us. We starting drinking somewhere along the way and were now pretty damn out of it.

I spotted Nicole and Alek in the corner, making out. I chuckled and turned Julian toward them.

"Finally," he said, laughing hard. "I thought it would never happen."

"You're so dramatic," I slurred, rolling my eyes.

He grinned. "You love me for it."

I smiled sexily. "Of course," I murmured, pulling his face down to mine. His lips were feather-like, only brushing against mine, before they grew hungry and insistent, pressing hard against mine.

"Let's find somewhere private," I breathed. I wanted him, dammit, and I wanted him now.

He nodded eagerly and I pulled him to the first room I found.

I pushed him down on the bed, pouncing on top of him and kissing him deeply. He groaned in response, his fingers threading through my hair.

I stopped kissing him momentarily to rid myself of my dress and him of his shirt. I ran my hands over the smooth planes of his abs, my lips following their trail.

The clothing removal continued until our bare bodies were pressed together once more.

And that's when I realized that, again, we didn't have a condom. Even in my drunken state, I knew that we couldn't take that chance again. I mean, I still didn't even know if I was pregnant from last time!

"Jules, we don't have a condom," I murmured.

He swore. "Shit. I can't believe we forgot again," he muttered.

I bit my lip. There was always another thing we could do . . .

"Julian . . . bite me," I whispered, staring into his lovely pale green eyes.

He froze, clearly surprised by my request.

"What?" he asked.

"Bite me," I repeated, tilting my head so that my neck was open.

He swallowed hard, and I knew that he wanted to.

"Are you . . . sure?" he questioned.

I nodded. I wanted this badly; wanted to feel the rush of endorphins in my body once more . . .

For a moment, I wasn't in that room with Julian. I was back at the Academy with _him_.

_He kissed me hard, his mouth on mine with a bruising pressure. It hurt, but I didn't say so; I was so thrilled to be making out with him that I didn't want to ruin it._

_His lips moved down my jaw to my neck, where he nipped playfully. He raked the tip of his fang across the skin there._

_He looked up at me with startling blue eyes. His eyes were one of the main reasons that all of the girls were so in love with him; they were that perfect shade of dark blue, with a hint of green around the pupil._

"_Have you ever been bitten?" he asked in a breathy whisper._

_I was growing uncomfortable. The kissing hurt, but it was bearable._

_But this?_

"_No, and I don't plan on it. I'm no blood whore," I replied indignantly._

_He rolled his eyes. "I bet you'd like it if you tried," he pressed, his lips going to my neck once more._

_Warning bells sounded in my head. This was wrong._

_I pushed him away. "I'm not comfortable with that," I said, trying not to sound scared._

_There was an incredulous look in those beautiful eyes, as if he couldn't believe that someone was refusing him. His chestnut brown hair was a mess from my fingers running through it, and he messed it even further with his own._

"_Are you serious?" he asked, eyes narrowed._

"_Yes, I'm serious. Get off of me."_

_There was a dangerous glint in his eyes now, and I was scared._

"_No one refuses me," he growled before pinning me down and digging his fangs into my neck._

I blinked hard and returned to the present.

Julian searched my face for any sign that I was lying.

I gently pulled his face to my neck. "Do it. I want you to," I breathed.

He kissed my neck softly and whispered, "I love you, Annika," before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh there.

I moaned softly as the endorphins flooded into my system. The part of me that was needed to feel that rush again rejoiced, and the barely noticeable tension in my muscles faded.

I was disappointed when he stopped; it had been less than a minute. My lips slid into a pout.

He chuckled. "I can't take any more, Nik. It's not safe if I do," he said, laying a warm hand on my neck. I felt the now-familiar hot then cold sensation, and the fog in my mind cleared considerably. He caressed my cheek, smiling. "All better."

"Hey, how did you heal me if you're drunk?" I asked. I'd seen Uncle Adrian drunk, and he could never use his magic when he was.

Julian shrugged. "I wasn't that drunk. And the blood helped," he replied, flashing me a grin.

I opened my mouth to reply when a single scream of terror invaded my mind.

And suddenly, I wasn't with Julian anymore.

I stared into cold, red-ringed eyes. A cruel smirk adorned the Strigoi's lips. I saw Alek unconscious on the pavement, off to the side.

Pure terror coursed into me, and I realized that I was seeing through Skylar's eyes.

I felt that she'd been gagged, and her hands and feet were tied. Tears poured down her face at a steady pace as she looked into those cold eyes.

"Now, what was a pretty little dhampir like you doing walking around alone?" he asked, a taunting lilt to his voice.

She wanted to scream and shout obscenities at him, but the gag stopped her. Instead, a small whimper escaped her throat, which seemed to please the Strigoi. Sick bastard.

"I'm going to have fun with you," he said, running his hand up her bare leg.

The burning hatred she felt toward the Strigoi was so overwhelming. I fought to separate myself from her so that I could go save her, but she certainly wasn't making it easy.

When I did manage to get back to myself, I found myself staring into worried green eyes.

"What just happened? You looked . . . blank," he said.

"No time to explain. Get dressed." I needed to get to Skylar. And fast. Or else . . . or else . . .

I pulled my clothes back on and grabbed my clutch purse. I pulled my stake out, and Julian's eyes widened.

"Stop gawking and pull your damn pants up!" I snapped.

He quickly finished dressing and followed me out the door.

I hunted through the crowd for Mason and told Julian to get Meaghan and Nicole. I knew that Tristan would be with Mason.

I finally found them after a few minutes of frantic searching.

"Why did you fucking let her out of your sight?" I demanded, pushing Mason hard.

He looked confused. "Who, Skylar?" he asked.

"Yes, you moron!"

He shrugged. "She said that she needed air."

"And you didn't think to go with her?"

"Skylar's a big girl. I'm not her fucking babysitter because, unlike you, she doesn't need one!" he spat.

I lunged for him, but Tristan caught me around the waist.

"Calm down, Nika. What's got you so freaked out?" he asked calmly.

"Skylar's about to be fucking raped by a Strigoi because dipshit over here didn't go with her! Alek is lying unconscious out there because he tried to help!" I shrieked.

Mason paled, and Tristan turned me so that I was looking at him.

"Annika, where are they?" he asked.

"Just follow me," I growled.

We ran into Julian and the others, who were confused but followed anyway.

I led them to the back of the building.

The sight before us was horrifying.

Skylar was half-naked, unconscious, with that disgusting Strigoi latched on to her neck.

A small pool of blood surrounded Alek's head like a red halo. He was so, so pale, and he was losing too much blood.

"Julian, go heal Alek. Tristan, Meaghan, cover him and make sure he isn't attacked. Nicki, Mase, you're with me," I murmured. They all nodded.

I motioned for my group to follow me.

"Nicole, you know what to do," I whispered. She nodded.

The Strigoi's hair instantly caught on fire, and he screamed. Skylar fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Mase, go check on her. Nicki and I will handle him," I said. That was all it took for him to run to Skylar.

I ran at the Strigoi, who was still screaming in pain.

I stabbed him in the stomach with my stake. His death was going to be slow and painful. He fell to the ground, snarling profanities.

I pulled my lighter from my clutch purse. "Nicole, toss me the hairspray from your bag!" I yelled, raking my stake down the Strigoi's arm.

"Catch!" she shouted. I turned and caught it, then flicked the lighter.

"You're going to wish you never messed with my sister and brother," I growled before pressing the button on the aerosol hairspray can and spraying it into the flame. I aimed my makeshift torch at the bastard, and he ignited immediately.

He screamed until the hairspray ran out, at which point I got in his face. "Have fun in Hell," I spat before shoving my stake into his heart.

The life—or whatever it was— faded from his eyes, and he became still.

I fell to my knees and dropped my stake, breathing heavily.

I'd killed my first Strigoi.

Nicole helped me to my feet. I reached down to retrieve my stake and was tackled to the ground.

"You think you're so tough, dhampir," a female voice snarled in my ear. "How'd you like to live forever?"

I grunted and threw her off. "No thanks. I'd rather keep my soul than become a beast like you," I replied breezily.

She growled and slid into a crouch. I noticed distantly that she was the Strigoi who had spoken the night Julian and I had been taken.

I waved her forward, smirking. "Bring it on, bitch."

Snarling, she pounced. I quickly sidestepped her, turning swiftly and landing a kick on her back. She stumbled, but didn't fall. Instead, she retaliated by jumping at me and slamming my head into the pavement while twisting my right wrist hard enough to break it. Pain overwhelmed me as I blinked to clear the stars from my vision. I couldn't, though. Which was bad.

She was clawing viciously at me, and my pain levels shot through the roof.

And that's when her entire body burst into flame.

I recovered enough to take my stake awkwardly in my left hand and force it into her heart, which took a lot of effort since I was right-handed.

I collapsed, shaking, unable to hold myself up any longer. My head was pounding like crazy, and it was hard to see. I reached back and felt blood under my fingertips.

Black spots completely obscured my vision, and then I was drowning in an ocean of darkness.

**_:O ohhhhh nooooooooo!_**

**_What do you guys think will happen? Will more Strigoi come? Will someone die? Only time will tell..._**

**_I wanna try to get to 290-300 reviews, maybe more...okay? I don't care if they're angry reviews, but I'm a review junkie! So please, show your love (or hate) for me by leaving one! I'll update tomorrow if I get lots :)_**

**_Until next time!_**

**_~ Sar ~_**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Full of Surprises

_**A/N: Hey guys! I have some awesome news :D my dad got me a cord that lets me hook my laptop up to my TV! So now, my TV acts as a computer monitor, and I can see what I'm doing again! So you guys don't have to wait for me to use Natalee's computer anymore :D**_

_**I just finished typing this chapter up, so enjoy!**_

_**And thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are all awsome!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to **Nicia**, who took the time to review every chapter she missed :D if you're looking for good VA stories to read, check her out!**_

_**Anyways, on with the chapter!**_

_**~ I Heart Herondale Boys ~**_

_**~ Chapter Fourteen: Full of Surprises ~**_

**Dimitri's POV**

Rose had gone to bed early, as she hadn't been feeling well. I was dead-tired, but I knew that there was no way I'd sleep until the kids were home and I knew they were safe.

I hadn't been able to shake this feeling of dread all night. I'd tried to act normal, but I'd been on edge the whole time.

I didn't know what I'd do if any of them somehow got hurt. But I couldn't shake this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I somehow knew that something was wrong.

The ringing of Rose's cell phone brought me out of my thoughts. She'd left it with me, just in case one of the kids called.

The caller ID read, "Skylar".

"Hello?" I said, instantly alert.

"Dimitri?" I recognized the voice as Mason's.

"Mason?" I questioned.

"Oh God, Dimitri. You need to get over here _now_. It's an emergency."

"What happened?"

"Skylar was almost raped and was bitten, Alek is half-dead, and Annika is in really bad shape. They're all unconscious. Nicole and Julian passed out from exhaustion." He proceeded to tell me where they were.

"I'll be right there," I said quickly before hanging up.

I searched through the contacts in Rose's phone, hoping that the one I was looking for was still there after all these years.

When I found it, I pressed talk and hoped to God that the number hadn't changed.

"Doctor Malina Zeklos," she answered, and I nearly wept with relief.

"It's Dimitri Belikov. I don't know if you remember me . . ."

She laughed. "Of course I remember you! Is something wrong with Rose?"

"Not this time." I took a deep breath. "Look, are you working?"

"Yes, I have the night shift tonight. What's wrong?"

"I need your help. If I bring people to you, can you help them?"

"Of course. What's the problem?"

"At least three need blood transfusions, two probably have concussions."

"Okay. I'll be waiting."

"Thank you, Malina."

"No problem."

With that, I hung up, grabbed the van keys, and drove as fast as I could to the kids.

I spotted Mason and drove toward him. They'd been behind the building.

A few Strigoi bodies littered the ground. Two were completely scorched.

Mason held a very pale Skylar in his lap. Her breathing was labored, as if she was fighting for each breath. Aleks looked much the same. Meaghan was with Annika, holding a bloody piece of fabric she'd torn from her dress against the back of Annika's head. She was bleeding from scratch marks on her face, chest and arms, and her right wrist was bent the wrong way. Nicole and Julian were unharmed, but passed out from overuse of magic.

"Meaghan, keep the pressure on Annika's head. Mason, Tristan, start getting the others in the van," I ordered. They nodded. Mason lifted Skylar gently, while Tristan carried Nicole. I walked over to Meaghan and Annika.

Annika looked shredded. There was so much blood on her face alone that you could barely see her skin. I wanted to break down crying, but I gritted my teeth and lifted her into the van, while Meaghan kept steady pressure on the back of her head.

Mason and Tristan hefted Aleks up and pulled him to the van, and then went back to get Julian.

I started the van. Tristan got in the front seat, while Mason found a place to sit in the back.

After making a call to the Alchemists, we left.

"Uncle D, you gotta drive faster. Annika's losing too much blood!" Meaghan said frantically.

I pressed harder on the gas pedal, making the van lurch forward.

I drove as fast as I could until we reached the hospital.

I scooped Annika up in my arms and ran to the doors, where Dr. Zeklos waited.

She took one look at Annika and pulled me into an empty room filled with beds.

"Put her down on one and go get the others," she instructed. I did as she asked and tore off to the van. I told Mason where to take Skylar before grabbing Aleks. Meaghan was helping the now-conscious twins out of the van, and we all made our way in.

We'd placed the triplets on beds. They were all so pale, it was frightening.

"Dr. Zeklos, do you think that you could get Nicole and Julian some blood? They used too much magic. And Julian can help Annika," I said.

"Annika is which one?" she asked.

"The shredded one."

Her eyebrows shot up, and she hastily grabbed some blood for the twins.

"It's not going to taste very good," she warned.

"I don't care. Annika needs me," Julian said before ripping the bag with his teeth. He grimaced as he drank, but emptied the bag. The color had returned to his cheeks.

He strode over to Annika and gingerly took her wrist. He quickly set the bone and laid his hand over her chest. All of the cuts closed up, leaving her skin smooth like before. Her wrist popped back into place, and he retracted his hand.

A shudder rippled though him, and I knew that he'd been using too much magic.

Meaghan was the closest person to him, so I yelled, "Meaghan, grab him!"

Stunned, she grabbed a hold of him.

He began to thrash. "Let go of me, you dumb bitch!" he snarled.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Julian, fight it. You're stronger than the darkness. Separate yourself from it. You can't let it control you," I said softly.

The thrashing momentarily stopped, and a glimmer of sanity passed over him. In his eyes, I saw that he was scared. But that sanity was gone as soon as it came, and he broke out of Meaghan's grip.

He lunged, but Tristan was fast. He caught him around the waist and threw him to the ground and pinned him. Julian roared in frustration.

"Julian, man, cool it! Let it go! It's not you, it's the spirit darkness! I don't wanna have to knock you out, so calm down and get a hold of yourself!"

He definitely knew what he was doing. I realized that he must've had to subdue his mother before.

All of the fight left Julian after that. He slumped, breathing heavily.

"Let him up," I said. Tristan did as I asked, helping Julian to his feet.

"I'm officially lost," said Dr. Zeklos.

"Julian's a spirit wielder," Nicole explained. "It can drive a person crazy, as you just saw."

"Good to know," she breathed. She hastily got Annika, Skylar and Aleksandr hooked up to some blood.

I ducked out to phone Rose. She was raving mad at the fact that I didn't wake her, but understood that I'd left in a hurry. She said that she'd be here soon, along with Lissa and Christian.

"So, I don't know anyone's name," Dr. Zeklos said.

Nicole held out her hand. "Nicole Dragomir-Ozera," she said, smiling. "Julian's my twin brother."

Dr. Zeklos shook her hand. "It's very nice to meet the son and daughter of the king and queen," she replied.

"It's nice to meet you too," Julian said.

"Mason Castile," said Mason, nodding to her.

"I'm Meaghan Ivashkov, and Tristan's my twin brother," Meaghan told her, smiling.

"And the other three are my children. Annika is the red-haired one as you already know, Skylar is the blue-haired one, and Aleksandr is my son," I finished.

"It's weird seeing them now, after only seeing them as peanut-sized blobs in a picture," the doctor mused.

"They've certainly grown a lot," I replied, smiling.

Rose, Isabelle, Jayce, Lissa, Christian, Melody and Harmony arrived moments later.

At the sight of the triplets, Rose buried her face in my chest. I stroked her hair to soothe her and murmured comforting words in her ear.

Dr. Zeklos bowed to Lissa and Christian. "Welcome, your Majesty, your Highness," she said.

"Please, don't bow," Lissa said uncomfortably.

"If you insist, your Majesty," she replied, rising.

"You know, it's alright if you call us Lissa and Christian. We don't really like to bother with titles, because we're really just like anyone else," Christian told her, grinning.

Dr. Zeklos laughed. "Alright. It was weird, anyway, since I met you both before you became King and Queen," she replied, smiling. She smiled at the kids. "Hello, everyone, my name is Malina. May I ask yours?"

"Isabelle Belikova," replied Isabelle. "But you can call me Izzy or Belle."

"And I'm Jayce, her twin brother," Jayce added, smiling.

Dr. Zeklos raised an eyebrow at me. "You didn't tell me you had other children."

I shrugged. "It never came up."

Smiling, she turned to Melody and Harmony.

"And your names?"

"I'm Melody Dragomir-Ozera, but you can call me Mel," Melody began.

"And I'm Harmony Dragomir-Ozera. There aren't really any nicknames for my name, since it's kinda awkward, but my family calls me Harmonica. Something about it being a 'sign of affection'. Me? I don't get it," Harmony finished, grinning.

"All of you are ridiculously chipper," Skylar groaned.

Our heads all whipped over to Skylar. Mason was helping her into a sitting position.

"Where am I? How long was I out?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Skylar, I'm Dr. Zeklos. You're at the hospital. I hear you had a nasty run-in with a Strigoi?"

At the doctor's words, Skylar broke down crying.

"Shh, Skye, it's okay," Mason soothed. "Annika got him good. Took a lighter and a can of hairspray and torched him."

She sniffled. "He's dead?"

He nodded. "I'll never let that happen to you again."

"What happened, anyway? Dimitri didn't say," Rose said, eyeing me.

Truth was, I didn't know all the details.

Skylar looked down at her hands. "The Strigoi . . . he drank from me . . . and he . . . he . . . he tried to rape me," she whispered.

Rose gasped and ran over to Skylar, embracing her tightly.

"It was so horrible!" Skye cried, burying her face in her mother's shoulder.

Rose just hugged her tighter and stroked her hair.

"I can't even imagine how you must have felt, baby," Rose murmured.

"I was terrified," she said quietly. "Alek tried to help, and they threw him around. They smashed his head into the pavement and he passed out." She glanced at her brother and sister. "Why haven't they woke up yet? And why is Annika so soaked with blood?"

"Their bodies need to recharge," Nicole began. "Annika fought hard, Skye. She took down two, the second with a broken wrist and a head injury, not to mention how tore up her skin was from the Strigoi scratching her. Seeing her fight like that . . . it was amazing. Like nothing else I've ever seen." She swallowed hard. "All three of you almost died tonight," she finished, her voice soft.

Skylar shut her eyes tightly. Her body shook as she cried. "They'd better wake up," she whispered.

Isabelle curled up next to Annika, heedless of the blood, and laid her head on her arm.

A few hours later, Alek groaned and rubbed at his head.

"Alek!" Nicole cried, launching herself at him.

"Easy there, Nicki. I'm still sore," he mumbled, hugging her.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again!" she exclaimed before crushing her lips to his.

Well. Wasn't expecting that.

Pulling away, he chuckled. "I'll try my best," he murmured, stroking her cheek.

For the second time in two weeks, Lissa's eyes looked like they would pop out of her head.

"You―What―When―Huh?" she stuttered.

They chuckled. "Since tonight, Mom," Nicole said, grinning.

"YES! Rose, our master plan worked!" Lissa squealed.

Rose smiled. "Yeah, I guess it did."

**Rose's POV**

We'd been at the hospital all night now, and Annika still hadn't woken up. I was worried out of my mind.

Another thing: I was still throwing up.

And I think I knew why.

I pulled Dr. Zeklos aside. I felt bad that she'd stayed so long after her shift had ended, but it was extremely convenient right now.

"Dr. Z, I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant. Is there somewhere I should go to make sure?" I asked.

She chuckled. "I can take a blood sample and send it up to the lab. I already sent some of the triplets' blood up last night," she offered.

I cringed, but nodded. We went back in, and she stuck the damn needle in my arm.

"Would you like a lollipop for being such a good girl?" she asked once she finished, grinning.

I shot her a dry look. "Funny, Doc. That's real cute."

She grinned and skipped out of the room.

Arms wrapped around me from behind, and the scent of Dimitri's aftershave filled my nostrils with its sharp, clean aroma.

"What was the blood test for?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Just checking to see if everything's good on the inside," I lied.

"Ah, I see." He turned me so that I was facing him. He looked amused. "When you feel like telling me the _real_ reason, I'm all ears."

I grinned. "I never could fool you, could I?"

He chuckled. "Nope."

He was leaning down to kiss me when my phone buzzed.

"Damn," I muttered. I pressed talk. "Hello?"

"Where are you guys? The kids didn't come home last night," came Viktoria's worried voice.

I sighed. "They're all with us . . . at the hospital."

"What happened? Are Meaghan and Tristan okay?" she asked frantically.

"Perfectly fine. Just meet us here and you'll see."

"We'll all be there soon," she said before hanging up.

"Vika?" Dimitri guessed.

I nodded. "Mother hen worried about her chicks," I replied, laughing.

Dr. Z returned moments later and checked on Annika, taking her pulse and her blood pressure. She sighed. "No changes. Her pulse is steady, and her blood pressure is improving. Her body just needs to recharge after the ordeal it was put through last night." She pulled her hand away from Annika's wrist and smiled at us. "I can tell that she's a fighter."

"Just like her mom," Dimitri said, nodding.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going out front to wait for the others," I muttered. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

I waited out front until I saw the van pull up.

"Damn, Rose, you look like Hell," Mia observed, handing me a chocolate glazed doughnut and a hot chocolate. I promptly shovelled the doughnut down.

"I feel like Hell," I grumbled. "Follow me."

Lily and Liz grabbed my arms.

"Aunt Rose, are you okay?" Lily asked, her chocolaty eyes filled with concern.

"I'm okay, Lil," I replied, smiling down at my youngest niece. "Just not feeling well."

"Do you want me to rub your back? Mommy always rubs my back when I don't feel good," Liz offered, grinning up at me. She was missing her two front teeth, so it was absolutely adorable.

"No thanks, Lizard," I said, ruffling her golden hair. "Thank you for offering, though."

She giggled. "You're welcome."

I led them all into the room where everyone was.

Annika, Skylar and Aleksandr were now detached from their bags of blood, no longer needing it. Skye and Alek were resting, and Isabelle was still curled up next to Annika, fast asleep.

"Oh, Rose . . . what happened?" Eddie asked softly.

"They were attacked at the party last night. Annika hasn't woke up yet, but the other two are just resting," I replied tiredly, sighing.

Viktoria was fussing over the blood that covered the dress that Meaghan wore, but Meaghan assured her that it wasn't her blood, that it was Annika's.

"A Strigoi tried to rape Skylar last night," I continued. "Alek was with her. They knocked him around and smashed his head on the pavement. Annika sensed that they were in danger and went after him with the others."

"Dear God . . . that's just sick," Adrian growled. "Did they at least kill the bastard?"

I nodded. "Annika killed two, I guess. Took a lighter and hairspray and torched the first. The second one got her pretty good. Broke her right wrist, basically shredded her with her fingernails, and beat her head off the pavement. Nicole lit it on fire, and Annika managed to stake it before she passed out."

Adrian shook his head in amazement. "She's really something else, isn't she?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. She's like me . . . times ten."

Dr. Z popped her head in. "Rose, can I speak with you in the hall for a moment?" she asked.

"Yep." I left the room and stood facing her in the hall.

"What's the diagnosis?" I asked, grinning.

She smiled. "Congrats, Rose. You're pregnant."

I hugged her. "Thanks, Dr. Z!"

She chuckled. "My pleasure. Now, I suggest that you tell that husband of yours, who is very discreetly watching us through the window. And after you tell him, could you send Julian out? I need to speak with him."

"Sure thing," I replied. I ran back inside, a grin on my face.

I cleared my throat. "Guys, I have an announcement," I said.

"What is it?" Dimitri asked.

"I'm pregnant!" I announced.

Everyone's jaw simultaneously dropped.

"Really?" Lissa asked. I could feel her shock through the bond.

I nodded. "Really."

"Wow . . . congratulations!" Eddie said, grinning.

"Thanks," I replied. I was so incredibly happy. Especially after what happened nine years ago.

"_I'm so sorry, Rose. I'm afraid the baby has just passed away," Dr. Lewis said, her blue eyes sympathetic._

_My whole world came crashing down in that instant. My baby, my little Dimitri, was dead. I couldn't comprehend it._

_I knew that there was a chance he wouldn't survive, since I went into labor at thirty-three weeks. He was so small; how could he survive?_

_Knowing these things didn't dull my pain, though._

_I'd lost two Dimitris now._

Dimitri hadn't known that I was pregnant when he went on that mission. Hell, I hadn't even known until a couple weeks after.

I planned on telling him about the baby and taking him to the grave soon.

But for now, I turned to Julian.

"Dr. Z wants to talk to you in the hall," I told him, wrapping my arms around Dimitri.

Shrugging, he walked out the door.

**Julian's POV**

I had no idea what Dr. Zeklos wanted to talk to me about, but I made my way out to the hall anyway.

She smiled at me. She looked tired.

"Julian, I'm assuming that you're Annika's boyfriend?" she asked. I nodded. "I sent blood samples from each of the triplets last night to the lab to be analyzed. We found something interesting in Annika's."

My eyes widened. "Oh God . . . is she okay? Is it bad?" I asked frantically.

She smiled strangely at me. "Oh, she's more than fine. I'm not sure that she will be once her parnets find out, though."

It took me a minute to understand what she was implying, and when I did, I wished that I hadn't.

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked, desperately hoping that this was some kind of sick joke.

"Oh no. I'm completely serious. Congratulations, Dad. Your girlfriend is pregnant."

**_Oh man...I smell trouble!_**

**_Review and tell me what you think Dimitri's gonna do to Julian for getting his little girl pregnant! xD_**

**_I wanna try for 425-430 reviews before another update :) so get typing! I don't care what the reviews say, as long as you leave one xD I'm desperate!_**

**_Until next time!_**

**_~ Sar ~_**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Mixed Opinions

**_A/N: Hey guys! You're all amazing. Like, actually amazing. 428 reviews! I love you guys :D_**

**_I apologize in advance for the shortness of the chapter, but it had to be done. I had to end it there, because the next chapter skips ahead a little :P_**

**_If you've read The Hunger Games, you should check out my new story :D it's called "The 50th Hunger Games" and it's all about the second Quarter Quell :) it's all original characters of mine...so please check it out!_**

**_Anyways, without further ado, Chapter 15!_**

**_~ I Heart Herondale Boys ~_**

_**~ Chapter Fifteen: Mixed Opinions ~**_

**Annika's POV**

I woke up with a killer headache. I opened my eyes to find Isabelle curled up next to me, snoring softly.

I groaned. "I need pills," I muttered.

Mom was by my side in an instant. "Annika!" she exclaimed.

"Not so loud," I mumbled.

Isabelle's eyes opened, and when she saw me, she started bawling.

"Aww, Fizz, don't cry," I murmured. I hated seeing my little sister cry.

"We were all so scared, Anni," Mom whispered, a few tears leaking from her eyes. I understood why she would be; she was terrified of losing another child. Losing Dimitri had destroyed her.

"I'm fine, Mom. A little achy, but fine. So don't worry anymore." I glanced around. "Are the others okay? They lost a lot of blood . . ."

"Nika, they woke up last night. You lost the most blood. The three of you had to have transfusions," Dad said softly.

"Jesus. That must be why I feel so shitty. How long have I been out?" I asked, sitting up. A wave of dizziness hit me, and Dad had to reach a hand out to steady me.

"All night," he replied.

"Damn," I muttered, surprised. I looked around. "Where's Julian?"

"In the hall. Dr. Zeklos wanted to talk to him about something," Mom told me.

As if on cue, the door opened. A short, slim Moroi woman with short black hair and kind grey eyes entered, followed by a pale Julian.

"Jules, you look like you just saw a ghost. What gives?" I asked, grinning.

He blinked and his eyes focused on me. "Nik?" he questioned.

"No, Queen Latifah," I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

He ran and hugged me tight. "Thank God you're okay," he breathed.

"It takes a lot more than a crazy Strigoi bitch to keep me down," I joked.

The doctor walked over and smiled. "I see that you're feeling better," she said. "I'm Dr. Malina Zeklos."

I grinned. "Hey, Dr. Z," I replied.

Her smile turned amused. "Just like your mother," she murmured, shaking her head. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, other than a nasty headache," I replied, grimacing. "And I'm slightly nauseous."

Julian blanched, and Dr. Z looked like she'd been expecting me to say that.

"Well, I'll get you some ibuprofen for your head. Do you feel up to taking a walk?" she asked.

I nodded. I felt pretty solid, with minimal dizziness.

Julian helped me stand, steadying me when I almost fell.

"Do you want me to come? I have a feeling you'll fall if I'm not holding on to you," he said.

"Yeah, I think you're right," I agreed.

The three of us left the room. I was a little shaky, but I didn't fall.

Dr. Z stopped us. "Listen, Annika . . . I took some of your blood to be analyzed by the lab, and we found something pretty . . . interesting, for lack of a better word. Julian already knows what I'm about to tell you."

"Okay . . ." I wasn't sure I liked the sound of this.

"I'm going to be frank. Annika, you're pregnant."

For a few heartbeats, I was frozen with shock. But it soon transformed into something warm, something wonderful.

I was going to have a baby. _Julian's_ baby. The thought sent a shot of warmth through my body.

"Really?" I asked dumbly, a goofy grin on my face.

She nodded. "Congratulations," she said warmly, seeing that I wasn't about to freak out or have a panic attack.

"Thanks," I replied, grinning.

After we got some ibuprofen, we made our way back.

"Annika, I didn't get to tell you the good news!" Mom said excitedly, smiling.

"Oh? I've got news too," I told her.

"You first, then."

"No, you first."

"Together?"

"Okay."

"One, two, three!"

"I'm pregnant!" we both exclaimed at the same time.

We stared at each other in stunned silence for a few moments. The entire room had gone so silent, you could hear a pin drop.

Finally, I said, "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Annika, you're joking, right?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Dr. Z just told me," I replied.

Dad looked ready to kill someone―that "someone" being Julian.

"But you're only fifteen," she said softly. Seeing my face, she continued. "I'd never expect you to get an abortion or put it up for adoption. Not after . . . well, you know." She swallowed hard. "But I want you to know that it's hard being a teen mother. I was seventeen when I got pregnant with you, Skye and Alek. It's no walk in the park. But you're strong, and I know that you can handle it. I'm not saying that I'm happy about this, I'm saying that I understand. I can't change the past. Neither can you. And I know that you and Julian will do just fine. When I see the two of you, I'm reminded of your father and myself. You've got something special going on." She turned to Dad, who looked about ready to blow his top. "And you, Mr. Belikov, aren't going to say a word. Annika isn't the same little girl from your memory. She;s a strong young woman."

"But―"

She cut him off. "No buts."

They glared against each other for a few minutes, waiting for the other to cave, until Dad sighed.

"I'm not happy about this at all," he grumbled.

"Aww, come on! You're gonna be a grandfather!" I said, grinning.

Lissa gasped. "Oh my God . . . I'm too young to be a grandmother! What's next? Crow's feet? Saggy boobs?"

"Don't be so dramatic, Liss," Christian muttered. "It's not as bad as you make it seem. So he knocked her up. Big deal. They can handle it. They have to deal with the consequences of having unprotected sex."

Lissa glared at him. "Are Dimitri and I the only sane people here? The only ones that think there's something wrong with this picture?" she asked incredulously.

"Mom, I don't see the big deal," Julian said, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Dad's right; we can handle this."

"Yeah, Liss. And we were that much older when we had them," Mom reasoned.

Seeing her stick up for us like that . . . I realized how awesome my mom really was. Over the years, our relationship had been kinda spotty, because I'd found her overbearing. But I realized that I had to give her a break; she knew what she was doing.

"That's not the point! We had more life experience than they do. We were better prepared!" Lissa argued.

"I think that they have plenty of life experience, Liss," Christian said coolly. "You need to accept the fact that Julian isn't a baby anymore. He isn't the same little boy that you used to sing lullabies to, the boy that asked you to chase the monsters from under his bed. He's a smart young man. I know that it's scary to think about him growing up, but that's a part of like. And cut him some slack! He's a teenager. Teens do stupid things sometimes. He and Annika are going to do just fine. I know it," he finished, his voice soft. He winked at Julian and I, smiling.

Lissa sighed in resignation. "You're right." Her eyes began to water. "I'm being unreasonable. I'm sure you'll make great parents. I wish you'd waited longer, but what's done is done," she said to us, smiling a watery smile.

After that, the six of us hugged.

Mom grinned. "Finally. You'll see what I went through carrying you."

I grinned and opened my mouth to reply, but I was overcome with nausea.

As I was scrambling for the bathroom, I her hear smugly say, "Prime example."

**_So, who thought that Dimitri was gonna get a punch in there? Who expected Lissa to freak out? Most of all, WHO EXPECTED ROSE AND CHRISTIAN TO DEFEND THEM? lol tell me in a review. Let's aim for . . . I dunno, 440-450 :D_**

**_Remember to review! And please check out my Hunger Games story! It would mean the world to me :)_**

**_Until next time!_**

**_~ Sar ~_**


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Sisterly Love

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm soooooo sorry for the long wait! I haven't had time to type this chapter up, because I've been really busy and on top of that, I've been really into writing my Hunger Games story, "The Odds Are Never In Your Favor". So I hope that you guys aren't too mad about waiting so long!**_

_**This chapter is a giant ball of fluff :D Fluff is so fun to write! The next chapter is gonna be really fluffy too, because I'm building up to the good stuff :) so enjoy the fluff while you can, because the heavy stuff is on the horizon!**_

_**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed :) you guys are soooo amazing!**_

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**~ Sarah Odair ~ (new penname!)**_

_**~ Chapter Sixteen: Sisterly Love ~**_

A month after finding out about my pregnancy, I found myself stepping out of Grampy's jet at St. Vladimir's Academy. I was excited to be back, because it was my second home. I was especially excited to see my academy friends after the long summer.

I was almost seven weeks pregnant now. The morning sickness sucked ass. My clothes were starting to feel a little tighter, but there was no real bump yet, unless you were looking for it. I got really grumpy most of the time, but everyone put up with it good-naturedly.

Mom, Dad and I were now on our way to the administration building to inform Alberta and Kirova of my "condition". Skye was taking my stuff along with hers to our shared dorm room. The others were also getting settled in.

When we arrived, the receptionist led us right in to wait in Kirova's office. She let us know that Kirova and Alberta would be with us momentarily.

I leaned back in my chair, sighing. "What do you think they're going to say?" I asked, staring up at the ceiling.

I heard Mom sigh. "Kirova will probably be a bitch, and Alberta probably won't say anything, and judge you silently instead," she replied.

Dad made a sound of agreement. "That's how it usually is with them."

I groaned. "I'm not looking forward to another Kirova bitch-session," I muttered.

Mom laughed. "I used to get those all the time. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, my dear."

Dad sighed. "Sadly."

I heard the sound of Mom smacking Dad, and then the voices of Alberta and Kirova outside the door. I was instantly nervous, and it wasn't helping my already-churning stomach.

The door opened, and they entered. Their jaws dropped when they saw Dad sitting there.

"Dimitri?" Alberta questioned.

Dad smiled. "The one and only. It's good to see you again."

She grinned. "It's good to see you as well, Dimitri."

Kirova took a seat behind her desk. "Now, what did the three of you need to speak with us about?" Ah, good old Kirova. Straight to business.

Mom cleared her throat. "We just wanted to inform you that Annika won't be participating in any combat classes this year," she said.

One of Kirova's silvery eyebrows shot up. "And why would that be?"

When Mom and Dad didn't answer, I realized that they wanted _me_ to say it. Damn.

I took a deep breath and held my head high. "Because I'm pregnant," I replied levelly.

Shock showed on their faces, though Alberta was quick to hide hers.

"Really?" Kirova asked incredulously.

I nodded. "Almost seven weeks."

Kirova leaned back in her chair, sighing heavily. "Annika . . . this is going to seriously impair your overall grades. I don't see how you'll pass the year."

Mom snorted. "Ellen, Lissa and I missed two whole years and we _still_ graduated. Me at the top of my class. There's no reason why my daughter shouldn't pass the year," she pointed out.

"That's irrelevant, Rose. Sophomore year is a crucial year for novices. They really start gaining the knowledge they need to fight and slay Strigoi," Kirova argued.

"Yeah, and I missed it," Mom retorted. "And . . . Annika?" She shot me a meaningful look, and I sighed.

Turning my body, I pulled my hair to the side so that my two _molnija_ marks were visible.

Alberta gasped. "When . . ."

I grinned. "Let's just say that we've had a very eventful summer this year. I'm not the only one; Skye, Alek, Mason, Meaghan and Tristan have them too."

Alberta shook her head in amazement. "Ellen, I see no reason why she shouldn't pass the year as long as she keeps up her grades in the academic part. She's one of the best novices we have. Give her a chance," she reasoned.

Kirova sighed. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt," she replied, the corners of her lips turning up slightly.

I grinned wider. "Thank you _so_ much, guys. You won't regret this, I promise!"

She and Alberta smiled. "I know we won't," Alberta replied.

When we left the building, Julian was waiting for me.

"How did it go?" he asked anxiously, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Good, actually. As long as I keep my grades up, they'll pass me," I replied, smiling.

Alberta stopped beside us on her way out. "Congratulations, kids. You'll do great," she said, smiling, before walking away.

"You know," I said, "I really love Alberta."

He chuckled. "She's pretty cool."

I turned back to Mom and Dad. "Are you guys leaving now?" I asked.

"We're just going to say goodbye to your brothers and sisters . . . do you need anything?" Mom asked.

I smiled. "Just a hug," I replied.

They pulled me in and hugged me tight.

"Call whenever, okay?" Dad said, squeezing my shoulder.

"I will. I love you guys."

"We love you too," they replied in unison.

With a last hug, Julian and I set off for my dorm room.

A few tears leaked from my eyes, and I hastily wiped them away.

Julian pulled me to a stop. "What's wrong, Nik?" he asked, his voice soft.

"Damn hormones . . ." I muttered, sighing. "I'm just going to miss them, you know? I mean, I always miss Mom when she leaves, but now that I have Dad back, it's just worse because he's only been back for a little while," I cried, more tears falling down my face.

He hugged me tight. "It'll be okay, Annika. You'll see them soon, when they come get us for winter break. And you've got us."

I smiled through the tears. "I know." I kissed him softly. "I love you, Julian."

He smiled back, that lopsided grin that I loved. "I love you too."

I sighed as we continued walking. "What do you think people will say when they see me sitting out of combat practice? They're probably going to come up with all sorts of nasty things about me."

"Let them," he replied simply. "You're better than them. Ignore anything and everything they say."

I snuggled into his chest. "You always know exactly what to say to me, Jules."

He grinned and kissed my temple. "It's a talent."

We walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence. I used the key I'd been given to unlock the door, finding Skylar in the middle of taping pictures to the wall. She turned and grinned when we walked in, blowing her bright blue bangs out of her face. We'd both gotten our hair re-dyed; her hair was freshly blue again and I'd changed mine to purple. Mostly everyone else had re-dyed their hair to its natural color; Meaghan's was sable brown again, Tristan's was caramel-colored, Mason's was blond, and Julian's was the black that I loved so much. But Skye, Alek, Nicole and I had done ours crazy again. Alek had switched the orange for blood red, however.

"How was the meeting with Alberta and Kirova?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Fine. As long as I pass the academic classes, I pass the year," I replied, plopping down on my bed.

"That's good," Mason said. He was lounging on Skylar's bed what she did all the work, not even offering to help her. Typical Mason. Always the lazy-ass.

"Where are my bedsheets?" I asked.

"In the green suitcase," Skye replied.

I went and grabbed my purple bed set from the suitcase and made my bed, throwing the ugly white—well, I _think_ they're supposed to be white, but they were kinda grayish looking—Academy sheets on the floor.

Julian helped me unpack my stuff, arranging everything perfectly.

After half an hour, I was completely moved in.

Mom and Dad stopped by quickly to say goodbye and make sure that we were settled in. Once we assured them that we were fine, they left.

Julian sighed. "I should probably get to my room and unpack," he said. His eyes flicked to mine. "Are you gonna be okay till I get back?" he asked, taking my hand.

I scowled. "Julian, I'm pregnant, not incompetent," I muttered dryly.

He kissed my forehead. "I know, Nik. I just worry." He walked to the door, turning back before walking out. "I love you."

My face softened. "I love you too."

He left, closing the door behind him.

Mason sighed and rolled off Skye's bed. "I'd better get settled in with Tristan," he murmured.

Skye kissed him lightly. "Come back later, okay?"

He grinned. "Of course, my love," he replied, bowing theatrically. He nodded to me. "See ya, Anni."

"Bye, Mase."

After he left, Skye came to sit on my bed with me.

"How are you?" she asked.

I sighed. "Tired. Slightly nauseated. The norm." I rested my hands over my belly, smiling. "This little monkey loves making me sick."

Skye laid her hands beside mine, a goofy grin on her face. "It's so weird that you're pregnant," she said, feeling my belly. "It's weird that I'm going to be an aunt," she added, grinning. "Yet it's all so perfect. You and Jules are, like, gonna be together forever."

I laid my head on her shoulder. "Do you think I'll be a good mom, Skylar?" I asked softly.

"You'll be a great mom, Annika. Trust me."

"I don't know . . . I think you'd be a way better mom. You're caring, nurturing, protective . . . I'm an immature bitch."

"Nika, you're not a bitch. Yes, you're immature, but it's because you're only fifteen. You'll be mature when you have that baby. And . . . I don't think I'll ever have kids, since I can't have them with Mase."

She looked so sad as she said those last words.

I remembered when we were little and we still played house. Skylar was always the mom; it was never disputed. I was usually the baby. Ever since she was little, it's what Skye's wanted to be.

I felt like such a bitch in that moment, whining about my insecurities of becoming a mother when my sister couldn't even have that chance with the man she loved.

I'd be the best mother I possibly could to this baby. I'd do it for Skye.

I hugged her tightly. "You guys can always adopt if you want, when you're older of course," I murmured.

She sighed. "I know. I just wish that I could have one with him, y'know? Like, you and Julian are so lucky."

My heart was breaking for my sister. I really was lucky.

"I know," I replied simply.

She took a deep breath. "Well, there's no use whining about it. Mason and I have already accepted the fact that we can't ever have children together. I'm going to settle for being the best aunt possible to this little baby," she said, her voice strong as she rubbed my belly lovingly.

My eyes watered. "I know that the baby will absolutely adore his or her Aunt Skye," I told her, smiling.

"You know, I already love the baby," she said softly, smiling back.

"I know what you mean. I can't wait to find out if it's a boy or a girl."

"What do you think it is?" she asked curiously.

"I think it's a boy," I replied, smiling. "Julian's hoping it's a girl, though."

She laughed. "I'm gonna have to side with Julian this time. When I imagine the baby, I see a little girl with dark curls and those green eyes," she told me. "I just can't picture a boy."

"Well, we'll see who's right in seven or eight weeks," I replied, smirking.

"I guess we will," she said, her smirk mirroring mine. Then, she sighed. "We don't spend enough time together anymore, just the two of us. We gotta change that."

"I agree. How about tonight, after we do karaoke with the others? We can watch a movie or something," I suggested, grinning.

"Sounds like a plan, sister dearest," she replied in a perfect British accent. She'd perfected the accent a while ago, since she was in drama and had to perfect it for a play.

I burst out laughing. "You're so retarded sometimes . . . but I love you, little sis."

She grinned. "I love you too, big sis."

**_Aww, who loved the last part? I feel so bad for Skye, but you can't pick who you fall in love with..._**

**_So, please review! Tell me your thoughts, and I appreciate any constructive criticism that you guys have to offer! Don't worry about hurting my feelings, because I need to know where I need improvement :)_**

**_So, review, and check out my other stories if you haven't already :) Let's aim for...475?_**

**_Until next time!_**

**_~ Sar ~_**


	18. Chapter 17: Karaoke and Alex Pettyfer

_**A/N: Okay, I'm officially the worst. I'm so sorry that you guys had to wait so long for this, especially since I was just being lazy and not bothering to type it up...I really suck.**_

_**Thank you so much to everyone who left me a review :) I really appreciate it!**_

_**If you guys are looking for VA stories to read, I beta two: "Life Will Turn Around" by **Nicia** and "Jar of Hearts" by **Liv it up in style**. And, you guys should really check out **Lock Ness Monster13**'s stories, especially her ner oneshot, "The Worn Folder" :) they're all great!**_

_**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to the people that I talk to most on fanfiction who read this story: **Nicia**, **chasing down a daydream**,** Liv it up in style** and **Lock Ness Monster13** :) especially the last two, who have been giving me the kicks in the butt that I needed to finish typing this story xD All of them have great stories that you guys need to check out. Seriously.**_

_**Anyways, enough from me! Enjoy this fluff filled chapter!**_

_**~ Sarah Odair ~**_

_**~ Chapter Seventeen: Karaoke and Alex Pettyfer ~**_

A few hours later, our friends were starting to arrive. Skye and I had invited all of our good friends to our room for some karaoke.

Julian and Alek were the first two to arrive.

I hugged Alek tightly.

"How are you, Nika?" he asked, his warm brown eyes shining with concern. He'd been like that a lot ever since I told him that I was pregnant.

"Pretty good, after puking. I'm good as new," I replied, grinning.

He smiled. "Good."

I let go of him and took Julian's hand, pulling him to the bed and sitting on his lap.

Julian grinned. "I'm so excited to see everyone . . . are you going to tell them about the baby?" he asked, twirling a piece of hair around his finger.

I shrugged. "I dunno. Probably."

There was a knock at the door, and this time, it was Meaghan and her roommate, Alyssa. Alyssa was a longtime friend of ours that we only got to see at the Academy, so I was excited to see her again.

Her hazel eyes zoomed in on Julian and I and she smirked, tying her shoulder-length black hair into a ponytail.

"Please tell me that the two of you are _finally_ together!" she exclaimed, closing the door behind her. Meaghan had already parked herself on Skye's bed.

"Hello to you too, Nessy," I said with a grin.

She rolled her lovely yellow-ringed eyes. "Yeah, hi, whatever," she muttered, waving her hand dismissively.

I giggled. "The answer to your question, Alyssa, is yes."

She started jumping up and down and clapping like a maniac, shouting, "YES! I _knew_ it would happen!"

Meaghan eyed her. "Nessy, you officially look like an idiot," she told her. "You're such a weirdo."

Alyssa smiled charmingly. "I wouldn't be me if I wasn't."

There was another knock at our door. Skylar got up to open it, revealing Mason, Tristan, Benjamin and Cameron. Ben and Cam have been best friends with us since we started at the academy.

Ben was a cutie. He had bright red hair and lovely forest green eyes, and he was always smiling. He was shy, but he joked around a lot once he knew you well.

Cam . . . well, he was hot. And he knew it. He thought that he was God's gift to Earth, basically. He had tousled bronze hair and they most gorgeous sea grey eyes. He was actually Alberta's grandson, which was how we met him.

"Hey, guys," I said, grinning.

There was chorus of "Hey, Anni!" and then Ben's sweet voice asking, "How was your summer?"

I shrugged. "I've had better summers."

"What's with the frowny face?" Alyssa asked. "Did something happen?"

"We'll explain once everyone else is here," Julian replied.

As if on cue, there was a series of knocks on the door. It was Nicole, her roommate Robyn, our friends Natalee and Sarah (they're twins) Robyn's boyfriend, Gabriel, and our friend Heath.

I jumped off of Julian's lap to bear hug the girls.

"Roo! Nat! Sar!" I exclaimed, barrelling into them.

They all grinned wide enough that their fangs showed. "Did you miss us, Anni?" Robyn asked, sounding amused.

"Duh," I replied.

"Everyone sit down, and we'll tell you the story of our ridiculous summer," Skye said, grinning.

The girls and I moved back to my bed. I sat on Julian's lap again. Alyssa, Heath and Tristan sat on the floor beside Meaghan. Mason, Ben and Cam sat with Skye, and Alek, Nicole and Gabe sat on the floor in front of my bed.

"Okay, so tell us about your 'ridiculous summer,'" said Gabe.

"Well, first of all, we all ran away to find Dad," Skye begam. There were gasps from all around. "We ended up in Siberia . . ."

". . . where Julian and I were captured by Strigoi," I continued. "Which, strangely, was the best thng that could've happened."

"How?" Heath asked, puzzled.

"Because that's where Dad's been all these years. His father―our grandfather―took him, and us, in turn," I replied.

"So, wait. You're telling me that you and Jules were captured by your Strigoi grandfather, who also abducted your father nine years ago?" Sarah asked for clarification.

I nodded. "So, Mom and the others rescued us."

"And then, two weeks later, we were at a party with our cousins, Zoya and Raisa, when we were attacked," Alek said.

"What did you guys do?" Nat asked incredulously.

I flashed her a grin. "What everyone does. Took a lighter and some hairspray and torched them. Y'know, the norm," I replied, winking.

They burst out laughing. "Did you really?" Robyn asked.

I pulled my hair away from my neck and turned, showing everyone my marks.

"Bad_ass_!" Cam exclaimed, grinning.

"We all killed Strigoi this summer," I told them.

"Wow . . ." Ben breathed.

"So, anyway, Skye, Alek and I almost died that night. We were pretty beaten up," I continued. "Mom and Dad were terrified."

"I can imagine!" Alyssa exclaimed.

I sighed. I figured that I might as well tell them now, since it would come out eventually. No pun intended.

"And that's not all. Mom's having a baby . . . and so am I."

There were a few beats of silence before Nessy exclaimed, "You're pregnant?"

I grinned, nodding.

"Omigod, Annika! How far along are you? And your mom?" Sarah asked, her amber eyes sparkling.

"We're both almost seven weeks," I replied, rubbing my belly lovingly.

There was a chorus of "Can I feel?" from the girls, so they took turns feeling my belly.

"That's so cool," Nat murmured, grinning widely enough that her fangs showed.

In the eyes of my friends, I saw that they were happy for us. Even as the boys teased Julian and called him 'Daddy', it was clear in their eyes.

"Anyways, let's get to the karaoke! Who wants to start?" I asked.

"I'll go!" Sarah exclaimed enthusiastically. Singing was one of her passions, and she was in a band with Natalee and a few other classmates as lead singer.

Nodding, I hooked my iPod up to the machine and handed it to her so that she could pick a song.

Seconds later, the soft piano of "Mad World" by Adam Lambert flooded from the speakers.

She started off singing softly, her voice gaining power as the song went on. By the end of it, her face was flushed as she belted the notes out. We applauded her and, panting, she rejoined us on the bed.

Grinning, she asked, "Who's next?"

Nat stood, grinning. "I'll go, sister dearest."

She scrolled through the music until she found the one that she wanted.

"This one's for Jordan, the latest asshole in my life," she announced, hitting play. She'd chosen "Rolling In The Deep" by Adele.

Though her voice wasn't like that of her sister, it was great in its own way. She sang meaningfully, and she hit all of the notes. I pitied whoever broke her heart; she sure was mad.

Breathless, she asked, who wants to go now?"

Alek marched up and took the microphone from her outstretched hand, grinning. "I'll give it a try."

Nat sat back down, and Alek looked for a song that appealed to him.

Still grinning, he pressed play and cleared his throat.

I recognized the song as "The Big Bang" by Rock Mafia.

He began singing. He sounded amazing; he'd definitely inherited Dad's voice.

When he reached the chorus, those of us who already knew the song whistled when needed, laughing the whole time.

Halfway through, he pulled Nicki up and thrust the mic at her so that she could sing Miley's part. Flustered, she began.

_Take it from me  
>I don't wanna be<br>Mummified  
>Sometimes I feel so isolated<br>I wanna die  
>And I'll take it from you<br>If you got it  
>Everytime<br>So baby bring your body here  
>Next to mine<br>Next to mine_

They finished the rest of the song together, laughing the whole time. Nicki kissed him when they finished, and it was absolutely adorable to see.

Gabe was the next to take the mic, singing "Freak of Nature" by Chris Crocker as a joke. It really had been hilarious, as he'd tried to look seductive while trying not to laugh as he sang. Robyn rolled off the bed because she was laughing so hard!

Alyssa went next, singing "Smile" by Avril Lavigne. She sang it extremely well, and received a round of applause upon finishing.

Tristan, Cam and Ben teamed up to do "Boombox" by The Lonely Island. Everyone cracked up as they sang about boiled goose, especially as Cam sang the last chorus, the one that talked about old people having sex.

"I'm next!" I exclaimed, jumping up and pulling Julian with me. I needed him for the song I wanted to sing.

I scrolled through the songs on my iPod, until I found the Glee version of "Lucky". I pressed play and handed Julian the other microphone.

He began the song.

_Do you hear me?  
>I'm talking to you.<br>Across the water,  
>Across the deep blue ocean<br>Under the open sky  
>Oh my, baby I'm tryin'<em>

I grinned and started my part.

_Boy I hear you  
>In my dreams<br>I feel your whisper,  
>Across the sea<br>I keep you with me  
>In my heart<br>You make it easier when life gets hard._

We began the next part together, our voices in perfect harmony.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend,  
>Lucky to have been where I have been.<br>Lucky to be coming home again.  
><em>

_They don't know how long it takes,  
>Waiting for love like this.<br>Everytime we say goodbye,  
>I wish we had one more kiss.<br>I'll wait for you, I promise you  
>I'll will...<em>

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend,  
>Lucky to have been where I have been.<br>Lucky to be coming home again.  
>Lucky we're in love in every way,<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed.  
>Lucky to be coming home someday.<em>

Julian began the next part, and I chimed in when needed, my voice harmonizing with his.

_And so I'm sailing through the sea,  
>To an island where we'll meet<br>You'll hear the music fill the air  
>I'll put a flower in your hair.<em>

Then it was my turn again.

_Though the breezes through the trees  
>Move so pretty, you're all I see.<br>As the world keeps spinnin' 'round,  
>You hold me right here right now.<em>

And then, we finished off the song together.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend,  
>Lucky to have been where I have been.<br>Lucky to be coming home again.  
>Lucky we're in love in every way,<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed.  
>Lucky to be coming home someday...<em>

When we finished, Julian wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his forehead against mine. My arms went around his neck and I closed the short distance between our lips, kissing him sweetly. I felt him smile against my lips, which made me smile.

Julian sang alone next, singing "Carolyn" by Black Veil Brides for me, making me tear up. His kissed me softly upon finishing, and I heard a thud, followed by a male-sounding "Ow!"

I broke away from Julian to find that Robyn had smacked Gabe in the head, scowling at him.

"What was that for?" Gabe asked, rubbing his head where she'd hit him.

"Why couldn't you have sang me something like that?" Robyn demanded, her emerald eyes sparking.

I laughed. "Oh, Roo . . . Gabe just isn't as romantic as Julian," I said, grinning.

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously," she grumbled, her scowl deepening.

Gabe wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss, and you could practically see her anger evaporate.

Skye was the next to sing. She chose "The Only Exception" by Paramore, and somehow, all I could think about was how perfect it was for her.

Mason hugged her tightly when she finished. "I love you, Skyles," he murmured, kissing her lightly.

I couldn't help the "Aww!" that escaped my lips. They were actually perfect for each other.

Breaking away, they both rolled their eyes at me.

Meaghan and Heath, who had been acting particularly chummy, sang the duet of "All Night Long" by LMFAO featuring Lisa. They actually did a really good job of it!

"Wow, Meaghan. I never knew that you could sing!" Heath exclaimed.

She grinned. "Well, Heath, I'm full of surprises," she replied, winking.

I shook my head, chuckling. That was Meaghan for you.

Robyn sang "Moment For Life" by Nicki Minaj featuring Drake, with Ben rapping Drake's part. You wouldn't think it by looking at him, but Ben was an exceptional rapper.

They high-fived when the song was done, grinning.

Mason sang, "She Is The Sunlight" by Trading Yesterday for Skye, since it was her favorite song. Nicole sang "Daydreamer" by Adele, supposedly for Alek, who she'd been dating for a month now. Alek sang again, choosing "Sleeping Sickness" by City and Colour.

Natalee and Sarah got up and sang the Glee version of "Defying Gravity" with Sarah singing Rachel's part and Natalee singing Kurt's. I guessed it was for the douchebags they'd dated, Jordan and Daniel.

I decided to go again. I sang "Love You Like A Love Song" by Selena Gomez, my eyes not leaving Julian's the entire time that I sang.

When I finished, I smiled and returned to my spot on Julian's lap, resting my head over his heart just to hear its beat.

Everyone hung around a while longer. We sang some more and just plain talked for a for hours before everyone headed off to their rooms to go to bed. It was getting light out, after all.

Julian and Mason were the last ones to leave.

"Call me if you need me, okay?" Julian told me, his jade green eyes boring into my chocolate ones.

"Okay," I replied, stretching on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"Bye, Nik. I love you," he said softly.

"Love you too," I replied, smiling.

He and Mason left. Skye and I changed into our pyjamas, made some popcorn in the kitchen downstairs, and put "Beastly" into our DVD player. We curled up on her bed and munched on the popcorn, both of us drooling over Alex Pettyfer.

"Have I ever told you how much I adore Alex Pettyfer?" Skye asked, popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

I laughed, picking a kernel from my teeth. "You may have mentioned it a few times," I replied, grinning. "So, with that said, I suggest that we watch 'I Am Number Four' once this is over."

She nodded, and we watched the rest of "Beastly" in silence.

When it was over, Skye jumped up and put "I Am Number Four" on.

Halfway through the movie, I could no longer keep my eyes open. Skye was already snoring with her head on my shoulder, so I settled into a more comfortable position and followed suite, succumbing to the blackness of sleep.

If only I'd known how complicated the next few months would be, I never would've went to sleep so quickly. I would've stayed in that moment forever.

**_Ooooh, I hinted at something!_**

**_The next chapter skips ahead a few months, FYI. Just lettin' you guys know._**

**_Please leave a review! It doesn't take long at all :)_**

**_Btw, I'm starting a new VA story. It's going to be all human, and I've decided to call it "The Game of Life". Make sure that you look out for it, because I'm going to start posting it very soon! Oh, and if you haven't already, check out my three-shot, "Harder Than You Know". I'm just finishing up the third part now, so I'm going to upload it tonight :)_**

**_Anyways, until next time!_**

**_~ Sar ~_**


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Dealing With Pain

_**A/N: I'm soooo sorry. You guys have no idea how bad I feel about making you all wait this long. I had planned on updating on the 6th, since that was the one year anniversary of Together Forever, but it was also the day before scool started, and I had zero time to do anything :( I finally got the chance to sit down and type it up tonight, and I'm in the middle of typing up chapter 19...hopefully, you guys won't ever have to wait that long again. No guarantees, though, because school is really kicking my butt this year :( but I promise that I'll sit down and write whenever I have spare time :)**_

_**Now, in case you already didn't know, I started posting my new story, "The Game of Life". It's all human, and set in my hometown of Saint John :) please give it a shot, I promise it'll be good! I tried to make it different from any other fic I've read, so I hope I've succeeded! There are seven chapters and a prologue posted so far, and I have a few other chapters written that I have to type up :P so please check it out (if you haven't already) and tell me what you think!**_

_**Anyways, enough of my babbling...I'll let you get to the chapter now :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**~ Sarah Odair ~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Chapter Eighteen: Dealing With Pain ~<strong>_

I WALKED THROUGH THE HALLS, head ducked, like I have every day. I could hear the whispers, feel their scrutinizing, scornful eyes on me as I passed them. They whispered things like "slut" or "whore", and I knew that they purposely whispered loudly so that I'd hear them. The students of St. Vladimir's certainly were dicks.

_Just keep your head down,_ I told myself, gritting my teeth and trying to keep the tears at bay.

I was five months pregnant now, and very clearly showing. And because of it, I had to endure vicious comments and mean pranks from my fellow students every single day. I was the main topic of gossip around the place, and it sucked.

I tried not to let it get to me, I really did, but it was really getting to me. Julian was there for me as much as he could be, but it just wasn't enough anymore.

There was only one thing that helped, however temporarily.

I sat in the bathroom stall, razorblade in hand. I slid it across my thigh, and a neat red line of blood welled up to the surface. I sucked in a breath at the stinging pain, finally distracted from the pain that I felt inside. The sting of the cut overrode the sting of their cruel words, at least for a little bit.

I don't know when the idea of cutting entered my mind, but I'd started doing it last month. Every day, I added a line to my thigh, and then I felt like maybe I could get through this.

After the bleeding stopped, I pulled my jeans up and buttoned them, obscuring the scars and newer cuts on my thigh.

Leaning my head against the cool metal wall of the stall, I allowed the tears to finally spill over. How had my life gotten so messed up, so out of control?

_Because of the baby,_ I thought. I immediately regretted thinking it, though. This was in no way my baby's fault. She had nothing to do with it. It was my own fault for not being more responsible.

'

I rubbed my belly, tears streaming down my face. "I'm sorry, baby. I love you," I whispered. My words were answered by a flutter and a nudge under my hand, bringing a small smile to my face.

At the end of the day, I was doing this for my baby. My little girl, whom I already loved so much.

Wiping the tears away, I exited the stall and fixed myself up in the mirror. I concealed the puffiness of my eyes with concealer, and then left the bathroom and began the walk to my room. Someone must have been smiling down on me, because I didn't run into anyone.

Skye was just putting her coat on when I opened the door. She turned and smiled at me.

"Hey, Nika. Where were you?" she asked.

"I was just taking a walk," I replied. "It's the only exercise I can do, after all."

She grinned. "Don't look so put out about it. You don't wanna hurt the baby, do you?"

I rolled my eyes. _"No,"_ I said, plopping down on my bed.

"Exactly." She pulled on her knitted beanie and mittens. "I'm going to hang out with Mase for a bit. Is Jules coming over or anything?"

I nodded. "He should be here any minute."

"Okay." She hugged me and headed over to the door. "I'll see you in a bit. Finish your packing."

I sighed. "Yes, _Mom_," I muttered.

She giggled and left, shutting the door behind her.

I turned some music on to pass the time while I waited for Julian. I didn't wanna think about certain things, so music was the perfect distraction.

There was a knock on the door around ten minutes after Skylar left. I got up to open it.

As soon as I opened it, water balloons fell on me, instantly soaking my hair and clothes. I heard giggles coming from my right, so I turned my head.

Marissa Lazar, the school's resident bitch, and her posse stood at the end of the hall, laughing their asses off. Marissa's grey eyes shone with satisfaction, a smirk lifting her lips as she took in my drenched appearance.

"You fucking bitch," I growled. My hands clenched and unclenched, and I wanted so badly to punch her. I stalked over to her, getting right in her face. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

She snorted. "Shut up and go back to the commune where you belong," she said with a sneer. "You're just an easy skank, Annika Belikov. You're nothing more than a blood whore, which was proved when you let Drew bite―"

I tried to keep my temper, I really did, but she went too far.

I didn't let her finish her sentence. Fist clenched, I swung my arm forward with as much force as I could muster. My knuckles made contact with her nose and I heard a sharp, satisfying crack, signifying that I'd broken it. Serves her right, the stupid bitch. _No one_ calls me a blood whore and gets away with it.

"My new nose!" she wailed, trying to staunch the steady flow of blood that poured from her broken nose.

"Not that I owe you an explanation, but I didn't _let_ Drew bite me," I bit out, glaring at her. Her "friends" swarmed her, more worried about the fact that she'd gotten blood on her white shirt than the fact that her nose was broken. I was worried about the fact that she knew about Drew . . .

"You'll pay for this, Belikov," Marissa growled.

I laughed. "Do what you want, Marissa. I'm not afraid of you." I pointed to the door. "Now, I suggest you leave, before I give you a black eye to go along with your broken nose. I'm sure that would look lovely for your family Christmas photos."

Her eyes widened, and she scuttled away, her posse following behind.

Julian was coming in the door just as they were going out. His eyes widened as they landed on Marissa, and then they settled on me, drenched, wiping blood off my knuckles, standing in the middle of the hall.

"Do I even wanna know?" he asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Not much to tell," I replied. "She said some things she shouldn't have, so I punched her. End of story." I opened the door to my room and headed to my closet. I pulled my shirt off and grabbed a long-sleeved red one, pulling it over my head. My pants had barely gotten any water on them, so I left them alone. Besides, I couldn't change my pants in front of Julian without him seeing the cuts.

"Why are you all wet?" he questioned.

I sat in front of the vanity table and brushed my soaked purple hair. "Another one of their stupid pranks. I opened the door and got water balloons dumped on my head." I put my hair in a messy bun and stood, making my way over to my bed where Julian laid. He opened his arms to me, and I settled down beside him, laying my head on his chest. His arms encircled me, and I felt better.

"They're so immature!" he exclaimed, glaring at the ceiling.

"You think?" I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Well, I'm glad you punched her. It was about time," he murmured.

I giggled. "You know what she said after I punched her?" I asked.

He smiled. "What?"

"She yelled, 'My new nose!'" I told him with a snort.

He burst out laughing. "Did she really?" he asked. I nodded. "God, that's priceless, Nik."

I grinned. "It made my day."

"I'll bet it did," he said, pressing his lips gently to mine. I could feel his smile, which made me smile wider.

At times like this, I could pretend that everything was normal. It was so easy when I wasn't thinking about it.

"I love you, Annika," he said softly, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I love you too," I replied, smiling.

He kissed me again, quickly, before sliding down to my stomach. He pulled my shirt up to expose my big belly and pressed a kiss to the center of it, making me giggle.

"I love you too, baby girl," he said, rubbing the sides of my belly.

The baby kicked in response to his words.

"She loves you too," I told him, unable to help the grin on my face. "She likes the sound of her daddy's voice."

He looked so happy in that moment, it made my heart melt. He was so excited about the baby, and I loved that. He didn't even seem freaked out about the fact that he'd be a father in four months. It made me so happy that I could sing.

"Have you thought of any names?" he asked.

"There's been a few floating around in my mind," I replied. "I really like Raven, Erin and Holly."

"I like them," he told me, smiling.

I grinned. "Have you thought of any?"

He shrugged. "I kinda like Grace, Alexia and Chloe, but yours are much better."

"It's going to be so hard to pick . . ." I murmured. "I mean, Mom had our names planned out the moment she found out she was pregnant. Your mom took a bit longer, but it was still easy for her to pick."

"I know," he said with a sigh. "I don't know how they did it."

"Whatever. We still have some time to figure it out."

He chuckled. "I guess we do."

We laid there for a bit, talking about random things. I wished so badly that I could tell him about the cutting, but I knew that he'd freak out about it. He'd make me get help. I didn't need help. I had everything under control. There was no need to make a big deal of it.

When someone knocked on my door, Julian got up to answer it.

I smiled widely when I saw who it was, getting up and running into their waiting arms.

"Mom! Dad!" I exclaimed.

Their arms enveloped me, and I felt home.

Dad smiled down at me. "We missed you, Nika," he told me, hugging me just a little bit tighter.

"I missed you guys too!" I said in reply, grinning. "I thought you guys weren't going to be here for a few more hours!"

"We left early," Mom said, grinning.

"Did Nan and Gramps come?" I asked.

They nodded. "Maddi's here too," she replied. "They went to get the twins."

"Where's Skylar?" Dad asked.

"She went to Mason's room," Julian replied. Mom and Dad nodded.

"By the way, I punched someone today," I said casually.

Their eyes snapped back to me. "You did _what_?" Dad questioned.

"I punched someone," I repeated.

"Who?" Mom asked.

"Marissa Lazar," I replied. "She and her posse dumped water balloons on me and told me to go back to the commune where I belong, so I punched her." That wasn't the whole truth, not really. I didn't mention the part about Drew, because they still didn't know about that.

There was only one person who did.

"_Have you ever been bitten?" he asked in a breathy whisper._

_I was growing uncomfortable. The kissing hurt, but it was bearable._

_But this?_

"_No, and I don't plan on it. I'm no blood whore," I replied indignantly._

_He rolled his eyes. "I bet you'd like it if you tried," he pressed, his lips going to my neck once more._

_Warning bells sounded in my head. This was wrong._

_I pushed him away. "I'm not comfortable with that," I said, trying not to sound scared._

_There was an incredulous look in those beautiful eyes, as if he couldn't believe that someone was refusing him. His chestnut brown hair was a mess from my fingers running through it, and he messed it even further with his own._

"_Are you serious?" he asked, eyes narrowed._

"_Yes, I'm serious. Get off of me."_

_There was a dangerous glint in his eyes now, and I was scared._

"_No one refuses me," he growled before pinning me down and digging his fangs into my neck._

_I cried out at the sharp pain his fangs caused me. I thrashed, trying to get him off of me. But then, a feeling of such pure bliss flooded through my system, and I stopped fighting him. It was like I shut down, losing the will to fight._

_I vaguely heard my door hit the wall as it opened moments later. The loud bang caused Drew to let go of me and sit up. I felt the loss of his fangs like it was the loss of a limb._

"_Get away from her," a familiar male voice growled. I turned my head to find thirteen-year-old Julian there, a murderous glint in his jade green eyes._

_Drew got up. "What are you gonna do, kid?" he asked, his voice mocking._

"_I'll tell Kirova, and you'll be expelled," Julian replied, his voice strong._

_At that, all of Drew's bravado disappeared. "Don't," he said urgently._

_Julian walked over to him, getting right in his face._

"_You're going to leave Annika alone from now on," he said in a strange voice. There was a familiar tone in it, one I couldn't put my finger on. "You're not going to come near her ever again."_

_Drew nodded almost robotically._

"_Now get out," Julian told him, his voice cold._

_The door closed behind Drew as he left, and the bed dipped as Julian sat down beside me._

_I giggled. "You're getting tough, mister," I said, pushing him playfully. "Man, why do I feel so heavy?" I questioned._

_Julian's eyes searched my face. I'd never really noticed how pretty they were, especially paired with his jet black hair._

"_It's the blood loss," he replied, grabbing a kleenex and wiping the blood from my neck._

_I watched him as he cleaned the wound, suddenly overcome with a thought._

"_You're beautiful," I blurted out._

_His hand paused, his eyes flicking over to meet mine. A small smile turned up his lips. "And you're high," he retorted. His eyes then closed, and I felt a weird sensation of hot and cold. My thoughts became clearer. His hand fell away from my neck, a satisfied smile on his face._

_I blinked hard. "Julian, what did you just do?" I asked. My hand went to my neck, feeling for bitemarks, but finding none there. "Did you just―"_

_He grinned. "Yes, I just healed you," he said, cutting me off mid-sentence. "Annika, I'm a spirit user like Mom! Isn't that cool?"_

_I nodded, and a thought came to mind. "You compelled Drew, didn't you?"_

"_Yeah," he replied. "I had to make sure he'd leave you alone."_

_I threw my arms around his neck. "Thank you, Jules. If you hadn't come when you did . . . who knows what might've happened."_

_He stroked my long brown hair. "I'll always be there when you need me, Nik."_

At my request, he'd kept the whole thing secret. I didn't want anyone―especially not my family―to know what happened.

"You are just like your mother," Dad muttered. He hugged me again. "But I don't blame you. I'd have punched her too."

"God, I forgot how bitchy teenage girls could be," Mom said, scowling. "Don't listen to them, Annika. They don't know anything about you."

I sighed. "I just wish they'd all stop," I said softly. "Everyday, it's something different around here. I can't even walk down the hall without being called a whore or a slut."

"That's ridiculous!" Mom exclaimed angrily. "Have you told Kirova or Alberta?"

I shook my head. "Don't, Mom. I can handle it."

"Annika, they should know so that people can be punished," Dad said softly.

I scowled. "Then they'd be punishing just about the entire school," I muttered.

Mom and Dad sighed. "Next thing that happens, you go and tell someone. Understand?" Mom said sternly.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Mom."

Skylar showed up then, grinning when she saw Mom and Dad.

"You guys are early," she commented, kicking her boots off.

"We couldn't wait to see you guys," Mom told her, smiling.

Skye hugged them both. "How's my baby brother?" she asked Mom, grinning.

Mom chuckled. "Active," she replied. "I can tell he's going to be a troublemaker."

Skye laughed. "Do you think he'll be worse than Anni?"

"Probably not. I don't think that's even possible."

"Hey! I'm standing right here," I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest.

Mom wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Even though you were bad, I love you anyway," she said, kissing my head.

"God, the two of you are getting huge," Skye murmured. I could see the longing in her eyes.

I attempted a joke. "I bet that this kid's gonna break my back by the end of it."

Mom snorted. "If I can carry three, then you can carry one."

"She's got a point, Nik," Julian said, grinning.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

Skye and I grabbed our suitcases, and I got my coat and stuff on.

After a quick stop at Julian's room, we headed down to the tarmac.

Almost everyone else was already gathered there, with the exception of Aunt Viktoria, Uncle Adrian, Meaghan, Tristan, Aqua and Lily.

"Can we _please_ get on the jet? My feet are freezing," Isabelle complained.

"Maybe you should've worn warmer shoes," Jayce muttered.

Isabelle glanced down at her Converse. "But these are cute!" she protested.

"And also thin," Jayce shot back.

Harmony wrapped an arm around Isabelle's shoulders. "I agree with you, Izz. They are cute. And, believe me, if it wasn't for _Mom _over here"―she jerked a thumb at Melody―"I'd be wearing Converse too."

Melody sighed. "Well, somebody has to look after you. If I didn't, you'd be running around in tank tops in this subzero weather," she said.

Harmony snorted and whispered something in Isabelle's ear that made her giggle. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

The Ivashkov family arrived moments later, and we all boarded the jet. I sat with Julian, of course. Mom and Dad sat across from us.

"Have you guys thought of a name yet?" I asked them.

Mom grinned. "We're naming him Nicholas, because I like Nick," she replied. "Have you two thought of anything?"

I sighed. "We're trying. So far, we have Raven, Holly, Erin, Grace, Alexia and Chloe."

Mom pursed her lips. "I really like Raven and Alexia," she said after a moment. "The others are nice, but those are my favorites."

I sighed. "It's so hard to pick . . . but we still have a few months, so I'm not going to worry about it."

Mom chuckled. "You always were a procrastinator."

I stuck my tongue out at her and she grinned.

I laid my head on Julian's shoulder, yawning. I hadn't slept very well the night before, so I was tired.

"Take a nap, Nik. I'll wake you up when we land," Julian said softly.

I nodded, yawning again, and closed my eyes, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, what did you guys think?<em>**

**_So, Annika's cutting...who else hates the students at St. Vlad's for being so mean? Especially Marissa...and who was glad to finally find out more about the first time Nika was bitten? ;) Tell me what you think about everything in a review! Please?_**

**_So, I need help with the names. Tell me which is your favorite out of Raven, Alexia, Chloe, Holly, Grace and Erin! Man, I'm really starting to run out of names for OCs in my stories :l_**

**_Next up: Christmas!_**

**_Remember to review, and to check out my new story :)_**

**_Until next time!_**

**_~ Sar ~_**


	20. Chapter Nineteen: A Melancholy Christmas

_**A/N: Hey guys! See, I didn't take so long this time xD**_

_**Aaaaanyways...for some reason, I really like this chapter. Seriously. I really don't know why. I mean...it's not even very exciting. Kind of a downer, actually. Well, in some parts :P How about I let you read it and you can decide for yourself? xD**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**~ Sarah Odair ~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Chapter Nineteen: A Melancholy Christmas ~<strong>_

I WOKE UP EARLY ON CHRISTMAS MORNING. The baby was moving around a lot, and I kept waking up throughout the night because of it.

I pulled my robe on and got out of bed, padding barefoot downstairs for some cereal.

Halfway down the stairs, I was hit with the lovely aroma of bacon, and I all but ran to the kitchen.

Dad stood in front of the stove, cooking breakfast. He'd made bacon, scrambled eggs, french toast and tea biscuits.

I sat down at the table. "Dad, you have no idea how amazing that smells."

He turned to me, smiling. "You're up early. Couldn't sleep?" he guessed, flipping the french toast.

"Nope," I replied, sighing. "Your granddaughter won't let me."

He smiled sympathetically. "It's only going to get worse as she grows."

I groaned. "Great." I could feel her moving around, trying to get comfortable.

"Hey, no complaining. You brought this on yourself, remember?"

"I know. And I don't regret it."

He sighed. "Nika, are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked.

"Nope," I replied honestly. "But I guess I'll find out."

He shook his head. "You're fearless. So much like your mother. It's scary how alike the two of you are sometimes."

I grinned. "I know."

He chuckled. "Are you hungry?"

"Ravenous," I replied, grinning.

He grabbed a plate and loaded it with bacon, eggs, two pieces of french toast and a tea biscuit. He set it down in front of me, along with the butter dish, maple syrup and a glass of milk.

He grabbed a plate of his own and joined me at the table.

I drenched everything but the bacon and the tea biscuit in syrup. I watched with an amused smile as Dad did the same. We then dug in.

That breakfast was probably the best I'd ever eaten. After eating Mom's mediocre cooking for the past nine years, it was especially good.

"Dad, you are officially the best cook ever," I said, popping a piece of bacon in my mouth.

He grinned. "Thanks."

I spread butter on the biscuit and bit into it, nearly moaning at the taste. Dad had mixed cinnamon in with the other ingredients, making it so much better than normal.

We ate in silence. It was nice, spending time with him like this. Nice being close to him after so long without him in my life.

Mom came down when we were finishing up, probably smelling the food. She loaded up a plate and joined us, grinning.

"You know, meals are so much better when you don't have to cook them," she said, taking a mammoth bite out of her french toast.

"Why are you up so early, Roza?" Dad asked.

She sighed. "Couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind. And Nick isn't exactly helping."

I felt bad for Mom. Christmas was always one of the hardest days of the year for her. For all of us, really.

Dad stood, sighing. He kissed Mom on the forehead. "I'm going to take a shower," he announced. "I'll be back down in a few minutes."

We nodded, and he left.

"You okay?" I asked her, moving closer.

"I'm fine," she said softly, pushing her food around on her plate. Her eyes met mine. "I'm going to run over to the cemetery for a few minutes. I need to be alone with him, before we all go later."

I nodded and hugged her. "Come back soon."

"I will." She got up and went upstairs to get changed, while I put our plates in the sink, dumping what she didn't eat in the garbage.

She left moments later, and I sighed. She was always so depressed on Christmas.

**Rose's POV**

I walked to the cemetery alone, like I did every year on Christmas morning. I held a new teddy bear in my hands to put at the base of his grave, like I always did.

The walk didn't take long, and I was there within five minutes. I walked past row upon row of graves until I reached big tree. It was bare, the leaves long dead from the cold.

My son's grave was situated here, under the tree. It was the most beautiful spot in the entire cemetery, and his was the only grave there.

Today would've been Dimitri's ninth birthday, if he would've survived. It put a damper on Christmas for the whole family.

I stared at the stone.

_Dimitri Maksim Belikov Jr._

_Beloved Son, Grandson and Brother._

_December 25th, 2017 – January 1st, 2018_

_Though we only knew you for a short time, we loved you very much. You'll always be our little angel._

I knelt on the snow-covered ground in front of the stone and let the tears fall. Why did he have to die? He'd been so young, so innocent. I couldn't understand it.

I was so absorbed in my grief that I didn't hear the sound of boots crunching in the snow.

"Roza?" came Dimitri's soft, accented voice.

I turned, eyes wide. "What are you doing here?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

"I didn't know where you went, so Annika told me where to go." He came closer. "Who's grave is this?"

Damn Annika. She wasn't going to let me get out of this one.

I sniffled. "It's your son's."

His brow furrowed. "My son's?"

I gestured for him to look at the stone.

I watched his face as he read the stone, watched as realization hit him.

"Rose?" he questioned, looking stricken.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," I began. "I should've told you the moment we came home. I really don't know why I didn't . . . but it's so hard, talking about him."

"You were pregnant when I was taken?" he asked, his voice sounding choked.

I nodded. "I hadn't known, at the time."

He fell to his knees beside me, just staring at the stone. A choked sob escaped his mouth.

"How did he die?" His voice was little more than a whisper, and it broke my heart.

A tear slipped from my eye. "He was seven weeks premature," I replied. "The doctors did everything they could to save him, but he was too small. There was nothing they could do," I finished softly.

Dimitri began to shake. "I should've been there," he said, sounding hollow. "I should've been there, I should've been there . . ." He kept repeating it over and over, so I wrapped my arms around him and just held him.

"It wasn't your fault," I whispered. More tears fell. "There was nothing you could've done."

"I could've been there for you." He took a deep breath, pulling out of my embrace. "There are so many things that have been taken from me because of my father. Nine years of our children's lives. Nine years of _your_ life.

"But this?" he said, clenching his fists. "This is on a whole new level. I missed the one week of life that my son had. I missed seeing him. It's another thing I'll never get back, and I'll have to live with that fact for the rest of my life.

"My father is going to pay for this. I'm going to shove a stake through his heart the first chance I get!" He screamed the last part, his face red with rage. Tears of anger streamed down his face.

I pulled him to me again, hugging him tight. "I know, Dimitri. I know that it hurts. I feel it too. But we can't change the past. Please, _please_, don't do anything reckless. I need you. I can't lose you again. We all need you. Anni, Skye, Alek, Isabelle and Jayce need you. Nick and your granddaughter need you. So don't lose your head over this. I can't have you getting hurt."

He sighed. "I know, Rose. I won't do anything rash, like purposely hunt him down. But if I ever run into him, I _will_ kill him."

"That's all I ask," I said, sighing. "We should get back to the house."

Dimitri nodded and stood, helping me up as well.

I took one last look at my son's grave before we walked away, arms linked.

**Annika's POV**

Mom and Dad came back soon after. Everyone else was up at this point, and eating their breakfast. I, however, sat on the living room couch, rubbing my belly. I was trying to soothe the baby, because she was so restless.

Mom came in and sat beside me, groaning and rubbing her belly. "This kid is restless," she muttered. "Kept me up half the night."

"You too?" I asked.

She nodded. "I can tell that we're gonna have a hard time with these two."

"Great. Just great."

Mom chuckled. "Well, whatever you deal with when you have her, multiply it by three and you'll know what I dealt with during my first pregnancy," she said, smirking.

My face must've shown my horror, because she cracked up laughing.

"How can you go through this so many times?" I asked horrified.

She smiled softly and took my hand. "Because I know the end result. It's worth every minute, Annika."

I leaned my head on her shoulder. "You're officially my hero, Mom. And I think I know what you mean . . . because I know that it's worth it to see her for the first time, isn't it?"

She nodded. "The feeling is like nothing else in the world. It's like . . . the first time you see her, she becomes the most important, most significant person in your world. You'd do anything to keep her safe and happy and to give her a good life." She paused to take a deep breath, blinking away her tears. "And then, when you actually hold her, you think of how perfectly her tiny body fits in your arms, like they were made to cradle her. And you're filled with such an overwhelming love for that baby girl, it feels like your heart will burst. You feel a peace that you never thought you could feel. And nothing in the world can sour that moment."

I was so overcome with emotion that I couldn't find my voice. I could imagine exactly what she was describing, and the thought of it made me feel all warm inside.

Instead of saying anything, I hugged my mother as tight as I could.

"Am I interrupting something?" Alek asked.

"No, honey, not at all," Mom replied, smiling.

"I just came to ask when we're opening presents," he said, grinning.

"In a few minutes," Mom told him. She rose from the couch, stretching and resting her hand on her lower back. "I'll gather everyone after I pee," she announced, grinning. She left, and then it was just Alek and I.

He sat beside me, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice casual.

"Pretty good," I replied. "Your niece kept me up half the night, but other than that, I'm fine."

He nodded, brushing a piece of black hair out of his eye. "I heard about what Marissa did yesterday," he said. "Julian told me what she said to you."

"She's just a stupid bitch," I muttered. "I don't let her get to me."

"Good. Because she has no right doing and saying these things to you." He sighed. "I wish that I could make them all stop bugging you, Nika."

I smiled ruefully. "So do I, Alek. So do I."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ending it there feels kinda weird, but it had to be done.<em>**

**_So...was it good? Don't be afraid to tell me your thoughts :) I was kinda sad that I only got 14 reviews on the last chapter, but I guess I deserved it after not updating in so long :P but please leave me a review, even if it's short :)_**

**_Anyways, next up: Shit hits the fan. 'Nuff said._**

**_Remember to review! And to the people who read The Game of Life: I'm probably gonna update really soon :) I don't know when, because I need to be able to sit and type it up, but I'm hoping to have it up before the weekend's over :P_**

**_Anyways, until next time :)_**

**_~ Sar ~_**

**_P.S. I _**might_ be changing my pen name. I'm tired of mine xD it'll most likely be Sarah Ozera, Sarah Mellark, or something else along those lines xD it'll pretty much be my name and the last name of one of my coveted book boys :)_****


	21. Chapter Twenty: Losing Control

_**A/N: Hellooooo, my pretties! I'm back again! I've been writing soooooo much for this story lately, and I'm on a freaking roll! I'm actually finishing up chapter 22 right now, and they're pretty long chaps! You guys can look forward to lots of drama for the next few chapters, starting with this one ;) I'm so freaking evil, I amaze myself sometimes xD**_

_**Random, but has anyone read Matched by Ally Condie? That book is freaking amazing. Seriously. If you haven't already checked it out, you should! Team Ky all the way :)**_

_**Thanks so much to the people who left me a review :) I love hearing from you guys!**_

_**Anyways, I'm gonna go now and let you read the chapter, and I'm gonna jam to some music by All Time Low, Flyleaf, and The Black Keys while I write xD enjoy ;)**_

_**~ Sarah Ozera ~**_

_**~ Chapter Twenty: Losing Control ~**_

I FASTENED MY HEART NECKLACE around my neck. The amethysts sparkled in the light as the heart settled in the hollow of my throat.

I slipped on my form-fitting black dress that accented my baby bump perfectly. It was one-shouldered and knee-length, and it suited me nicely. And, it was long enough that none of the cuts on my thighs showed.

My hair fell in a waterfall of curls down my back and over my shoulders. The purple was vibrant again, the black glossy. I wore silver dangly earrings, and I changed the stud in my monroe from a plain silver ball to a diamond stud.

I applied some simple makeup, just black eyeliner on the top and bottom lids. I curled my lashes and dabbed on some mascara, finishing up with some clear lip gloss.

We were having supper at the Ozera residence, meaning the palace, meaning we had to dress up.

I left my room and padded barefoot downstairs. Everyone was there except for Mom, which didn't surprise me. She took ages to get ready.

When she finally did come down, I saw why she took so long.

Her long hair was weaved into an intricate updo, with little diamonds placed throughout it. Her makeup was simple, much like mine. Her dress was a gorgeous shade of red, and it was sleeveless, with ruffles around the neckline. It was simple but elegant, falling to just below her knees.

"Let's get this show on the road," she said, grinning.

I pulled on my simple black heels and my peacoat, and then we all made our way to the palace.

"Never again am I walking through snow in heels," I muttered once we arrived, pulling my coat off. "My feet are freezing."

Skye chuckled. "Well, they look nice with your dress, so suck it up," she said, smirking. Skye looked nice; she wore a white satin dress that had a very fitted bodice but had a poofy skirt. It was strapless, with a beaded bodice, and it fell to just above her knees. She wore pretty pink heels with it, adding a splash of color to the outfit.

"Whatever," I grumbled, hanging my coat up. "I'm going to find Julian."

I navigated through the twisting halls until I was outside of Julian's bedroom door. I knocked, and he called, "Come in."

I opened the door, and a grin pulled up the corners of his mouth when he saw that it was me. He strode over and rested his hands on my hips, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to my lips.

"You look beautiful, Nik," he said softly, green eyes raking up and down my body.

I felt myself grin. "You sure I don't look like a fat cow? 'Cause that's what I feel like."

He rolled his eyes. "You could never look like a fat cow, Annika. You're gorgeous, even more so with my baby inside of you. So don't think of one second that you look fat, because you don't."

I blushed. "How come you always know exactly what to say?" I questioned.

There was laughter in his pale eyes. "Because I'm just that good."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Shut up and kiss me already."

He grinned widely and kissed me again. His hands rested firmly on my hips, while mine laid on his shoulders. His lips were warm and soft, as always. I really couldn't think of anything I loved more than the feeling of his lips on mine.

He was still grinning when he pulled away. "I love you, Annika. I don't think you'll ever know how much I really do," he murmured, brushing a stray curl out of my face.

I smiled softly. "I love you too, Jules."

He kissed my forehead and let go of me, heading over to his closet. "Now, I have to finish getting dressed, because Mom will kill me if I'm late for dinner. And," he said, turning to face me, "I need to give you your gift."

I grinned. "I was wondering when you were going to give it to me," I said jokingly.

He chuckled and pulled a green dress shirt from a hanger in his closet and put it on. He buttoned it quickly and then grabbed a black tie from his closet.

I watched, thoroughly amused, as he attempted to tie his tie. It was pitiful, really. So I walked over and gently took it from his hands, tying it for him. Dad had taught me how when I was little, and I amazingly still remembered.

His green eyes stayed fixed on me as I tied it. His gaze did crazy things to me, and I found myself biting my lip as I met his eyes with my own.

"Thanks," he whispered, his eyes darkening.

"No problem," I breathed.

As he was turning, I grabbed him by the tie and pulled him to me, unable to help myself. I crushed my lips to his, hanging on to his tie like a lifeline. He groaned, and his hands went up to tangle in my curls. His lips were fierce against mine, just the way I liked it. Unable to resist, I took his bottom lip between my teeth and bit it gently, eliciting a throaty moan from him. He pulled my hair gently, and I let go of his lip, instead meeting his tongue with my own.

We'd been making out for a few minutes when we heard, "Okay, that's just gross. I think I'm blind!"

We broke apart, finding Melody and Harmony standing there. They looked cute; Melody wore a pretty forest green dress with cap sleeves, and Harmony wore a blood red halter dress with a black bow around the waist that tied in the back. Harmony was the one who'd spoken.

Julian sighed. "What do you guys want?"

"Mom told us to come and get you, because people are starting to get here," Melody reported.

"But you guys have been too busy sucking face to know that," Harmony muttered. Her blue eyes flicked over to me. "You might wanna fix your hair before going downstairs. It looks exactly like someone's been running their fingers through it for the past five minutes."

I groaned. "Thanks, Harmonica."

She mock-saluted me and then they left. I ran straight to Julian's bathroom to inspect my hair, finding that Harmony's description of it was pretty accurate. I tried to tame it as best I could, but it wasn't as nice as it had been when I first got here.

Julian had put on his jacket, and he held his arm out for me to take. I did, and we made our way down to the enormous dining hall arm-in-arm.

"Your gift will have to wait till later, I guess," he said as we descended the stairs.

I laughed. "I guess so."

Just as expected, there was tons of people. Stupid, stuck up royals with their guardians standing stony-faced against the walls. Much to my distaste, I spotted Marissa with her family, sitting at one of the tables. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised that she was there; her mother was the princess of the Lazar family. She sat beside her older, bitchier sister, Felicity, who sat beside―

"You've gotta be frigging kidding me," I mumbled.

Sitting beside Felicity was none other than Drew Drozdov.

I'd thought that when he graduated last year, I'd never have to see him again. But by the looks of the way that Felicity was ogling him and draping herself over him, they were dating.

As if he sensed my eyes on him, his Caribbean blue eyes flicked over, meeting mine. He smirked and winked, and a shudder passed through me. I guess I knew how Marissa found out about the bite.

Julian followed my gaze and scowled. "Come on, Nik. Don't pay any attention to him," he whispered in my ear, pulling me along.

Taking a deep breath, I nodded, letting him pull me to our table.

All through dinner, Julian was shooting me worried glances. I smiled at him, trying to convince him that I was alright, even though I wasn't. Truth was, I was far from alright. Seeing Drew just threw me off.

When dinner was over, everyone moved to the ballroom for the dance. I did my best to enjoy myself and forget about Drew. I danced with my friends and let myself take a break from worrying about everything.

I began to tire after a while. My back was aching and my feet were killing me, so I told Julian that I was going to sit down.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" he asked.

I smiled. "I'm sure. Enjoy yourself, Jules."

"Okay . . ." he said, not sounding sure. I pecked him on the lips and headed towards where the seats were.

As soon as I sat down, I ripped those God-awful heels from my feet. I sighed with relief once they were off.

"Belikov," a cool voice greeted me.

I froze. That voice . . . it had haunted my dreams for two years.

I slowly turned my head. My eyes met the Caribbean blue ones of Drew Drozdov. He wore his typical bad-boy smirk, and I felt like I needed to take a shower after his eyes raked up my body.

I inhaled sharply. "Get away from me, Andrew," I said, my voice strong. I wouldn't show him how unnerved he made me.

He held up his hands in surrender, still smirking. "Just came to congratulate you on your baby," he told me. "Never thought you'd be a teen mom, since you're such a prune. But I guess you're just full of surprises." A thoughtful expression came over his face. "You know, when Marissa told me you were pregnant, I was surprised. I thought you'd just gotten fat. But the whole pregnancy thing makes more sense, I guess."

I gritted my teeth and stood, walking away. No way was I letting that bastard see me cry.

I all but ran out of the ballroom. I was going to the bathroom; I needed to get away.

I shut the door and locked it behind me once I was in the bathroom and sunk down on the floor, leaning against a wall. I opened my clutch purse and pulled out something I'd snagged at dinner: a knife.

Taking deep, sobbing breaths, I held the knife firmly in a shaking hand. I was waging an inner war; should I, or shouldn't I?

_Do it,_ my inner voice whispered. _It'll make you feel better._

Sobbing, I pulled my dress up higher on my legs until the old cuts were exposed.

_Come on, Annika. Stop hiding it,_ that same voice whispered.

I stared down at the smooth, unblemished skin of my wrists. Did I have it in me to do it?

Taking a deep breath and holding it, I closed my eyes and slid the knife across my wrist.

I let my breath out slowly and opened my eyes.

Crimson blood poured from the deep cut. It stung like hell. But it wasn't worse than when I'd cut my thighs.

I cut myself a few more times before I started to get dizzy. I realized distantly that I was losing too much blood. The thought strangely made me giggle as I watched the dark liquid spill from my wrists. My head started to droop, and I didn't have the strength to hold it up. It felt as if it weighed a hundred pounds.

My eyelids grew heavier and heavier, and I just wanted to sleep.

I vaguely heard pounding on the door and the frantic cries of my brother before I slumped, my head hitting the floor as dark spots completely obscured my vision.

**Alek's POV**

I'd been slow dancing with Nicki when it happened.

It was as if a veil covered my vision, replacing what was in front of me with images of another place.

Annika sat on the floor of one of the many bathrooms, tears pouring down her face nonstop, slashing at her wrists with a knife that she held so tightly, her knuckles had gone white. Sobs clawed their way from her lungs.

And then she sat there, watching with strange curiosity as blood poured from the wounds she'd inflicted. A giggle escaped her.

The vision ended, and I was nearly sick on the dancefloor.

Nicole's icy eyes searched my face, filled with worry. "Alek, what's wrong?" she asked.

I didn't answer her; instead, I ran and grabbed Skylar's arm, jerking her away from Mason.

"Aleks! What was that for?" she demanded angrily. She paused then, seeing the expression on my face. "What happened?" Her voice was serious now.

"No time to explain; Annika's in trouble," I replied. "We need to get Dad."

She nodded. "I'll find him; go to Annika. I'll be able to find you."

Without anything further, I took off in search of the bathroom I'd seen her in.

After trying three different bathrooms and coming up empty, I finally found the right one. I could hear the giggles.

I pounded on the door. "Annika!" I yelled. "Come on, Nika, open up!"

I heard a thump, and then I pounded harder.

Skye arrived with Dad moments later.

"She's in there!" I screamed, pounding once more.

Dad gently grabbed my shoulder and pushed me out of the way. Skye hugged me tightly, while Dad prepared to knock the door down.

In one, sudden movement, my father rammed his shoulder into the door. There was a sharp crack as it flew open, revealing all of the horrors of my vision.

Annika lay on the floor, unconscious, in a pool of her own blood. She was deathly pale, and I couldn't even tell if she was still alive.

Dad cursed in Russian and ran in, scooping her up like she weighed nothing.

"Go tell your mother that I'll be at the clinic," he said breathlessly.

Skylar nodded, but I wasn't leaving. "I'm going with you," I said firmly.

He sighed but nodded, and we ran off, trying to get to the clinic before it was too late.

**Skylar's POV**

I ran back to the ballroom, tears blinding my eyes as I tried to find my mother. I couldn't calm myself enough to lock in on her exact location. I was too shaken by the image of Annika, lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood, by her own doing.

I finally spotted the bright red of her dress and ran as fast as I could, nearly trampling a dancing couple. They glared at me as I ran, but I didn't even care.

"Mom!" I cried.

She turned, a smile on her face. That smile dropped, however, when she saw how distraught I was.

"Skylar, what's wrong?" she asked, her fingers brushing my hair back.

I sobbed. "It's Annika," I managed to choke out. "She . . . oh God, she's so stupid!" I wailed.

"Honey, calm down and tell me what's wrong." Her voice was calm, but I could see the panic building in her eyes.

"Alek had a vision. We found Annika just laying in the bathroom, bleeding . . . so much blood . . ."

"Was she attacked?" Mom asked frantically, gripping my arms hard.

I shook my head. "No, and that's the worst part. She did it herself," I sobbed.

"No . . ." Mom whispered. "No, no, no!" Her voice gained volume with each word. "Where is she?"

I sniffled. "Dad and Aleks took her to the clinic."

"What's going on?"

Oh no.

I turned slowly, finding Julian there.

"What's going on?" he asked again. "Did something happen?"

"Oh, Julian . . ." I didn't know what to say.

His green eyes widened, filled with understanding. "Is it Annika?"

Barely, I nodded.

He looked like he'd been punched in the gut. "Where is she?"

I sniffled. "The clinic . . . Jules, she was cutting herself. She probably has been for a while, but no one's noticed. I mean, there were no cuts on her wrists before . . . but something must have set her off tonight."

His eyes darkened. "Drew. I'm going to kill that stupid motherfucker!" he snarled.

"Drew?" I questioned. "Drew Drozdov?"

But he didn't answer. He stalked off, looking beyond pissed.

**Julian's POV**

I should've known that something would happen. I should never have taken my eyes off of Annika.

I searched the crowd for Drew, ready to pummel him. There was no doubt in my mind that he'd done something to her.

I found him with the Lazar bitches, laughing about something. I was behind him, so he didn't see me coming.

I grabbed him by the shoulder and jerked him around, wasting no time in pulling my arm back and punching him as hard as I could in the face.

He recoiled, his head snapping back. My hand throbbed, but I shook it off.

"What did you say to her?" I demanded, my voice steely.

He barked out a laugh. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. So I'm going to ask you again: What did you do to Annika?" My voice held the familiar tone of compulsion. He was going to tell me exactly what he said to her or else I'd make him live his worst nightmare.

He tried to fight the compulsion, so I layered it on more thickly.

He lost the battle, spilling exactly what he'd said to her. With each word he said, my anger grew.

"You asshole!" I screamed. There was terror in his eyes. A dark feeling enveloped me, and I stared deeply into his eyes. "Tell me your biggest fear," I demanded.

"Snakes," he gasped out, caught in the thrall of my compulsion.

So then, I made him believe that he was surrounded by snakes.

He screamed nonstop, trying to escape the invisible snakes. I laughed, the darkness inside of me thriving off his terror.

It had gone on for less than a minute before I was tackled to the ground. I thrashed, trying to flip over onto my back and fling the person off of me.

"Julian! Enough!" Skylar cried. She was perched on my back, trying to hold my flailing limbs.

"Come on, Jules! Let him go!" Nicole screamed.

But I was too far gone to listen.

"He needs to pay," I growled. "He's the reason that Annika did it."

"It doesn't matter! Can't you see what you're doing to him? To yourself?" Nicole asked, tears streaming down her face.

I turned my gaze back to Drew, who was flailing around, bawling like a child.

"It doesn't matter. He deserves it for what he did."

"Julian, please!" Skylar begged. "I don't wanna knock you out!"

I growled and threw her off of me, standing back up.

I was so absorbed in watching as Drew begged for mercy that I didn't notice Skylar come up behind me with a vase until she smashed it over my head.

**_Oh damn. Did I really just do all of that? I think I did._**

**_Go ahead, tell me how much you hate me right now. I'm kinda hating myself right now...so go ahead xD Sorry, guys, but it had to be done!_**

**_Next up: More drama! ;) Don't you guys just love me?_**

**_Anyways, please review! I haven't been getting much of those lately..._**

**_Until next time!_**

**_~ Sar ~_**


	22. Chapter TwentyOne: Repercussions

_**A/N: Ello, gov'na! Hahaha what's shakin', bacon? Wow, I seriously need a life. LOL.**_

_**Aaaaaaanyways, I'm back! With ANOTHER update! Aren't I just the bestest? ;) And, I have amazing news: I have the next five or six chapters DONE! Yes, that's right! Isn't that just the most amazing thing ever? I sure think it is :) I have a clear view of how this story's gonna end, and let me tell you, the end is closer than you think! Kinda sad, but whatevs xD Who knows, maybe I'll even have this story done by the new year! That would be pretty sweet. Then I could finally focus on my other stories without feeling bad about not updating this! The end will probably be around chapter 35, so this story is WAY shorter than Together Forever :P I'm kinda thinking that once this is done, I'll focus on The Game of Life (VA) Make You Feel My Love (TMI) and The Odds Are Never In Your Favor (THG) and maybe I'll start a new story for write a oneshot or a series I haven't written for yet! Maybe House of Night or something like that...ooh, or maybe Wicked, or Hush Hush! Would you guys read any of those?**_

_**I'd like to thank the people who reviewed :) there's really been a huge decline in the number of reviews I get, and it's kind of a huge bummer. I mean, I'm doing the best I can, guys. I'm sorry that I can't update as much as I used to, but it just isn't possible at the moment. But to those people who have stuck with me faithfully, I salute you. You guys rock!**_

_**I just wanted to say something really fast. I got an anonymus review that REALLY pissed me off, and I'd like to address it. To Ud32no: First of all, learn how to spell. Your spelling is absolutely atrocious. Second, yeah, I understand that, but it's called FanFICTION for a reason. Things on here don't need to be realistic. If I honestly wanted to, I could write about a unicorn that farts rainbows and sings show tunes. You don't see that in real life, do you? Third, grow a pair of balls and write a signed review. I hate anonymus reviewers who only write an anonymus review under a dumb name for the sole purpose of dissing someone. It's cowardly, so if you don't have the balls to write it under your account, then don't write it at all. Or, do you have nothing better to do with your life? Lastly, I don't even know what you were trying to say in that last sentence, because you obviously don't know how to put a sentence together properly. So, seriously? Fuck off, and get a life.**_

_**OKAY, rant over.**_

_**Random, but my dog, Slader, is asleep next to me on my bed, and he's dreaming. His face is twitching like crazy, and he's like, running in place. It's actually hilarious, and I'm pretty much pissing myself laughing.**_

_**Well, I'll shut up now. I'm just realizing how long this A/N is xD I don't even know if people read these things...**_

_**Anyways, enjoy! :)**_

_**~ Sarah Ozera ~**_

_**(Okay, one last thing: Did you guys know that Ozera means 'lake' in Russian? ;D)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Chapter Twenty-One: Repercussions ~<strong>_

**Rose's POV**

THE BALLROOM WAS IN CHAOS. Julian lay unconscious on the floor, Skylar standing over him, with the bottom half of the broken vase still clutched in her hands. Pieces of the glass were scattered on the floor around her and on Julian. The other boy, Drew, was curled up in a ball on the floor, crying hard. Guardians were herding people out.

Lissa ran over to where Julian lay. Nicole was already crouched beside him, shaking and crying. Skylar set what was left of the vase on a nearby table.

Lissa rested her hands on Julian's head, and I felt her golden magic flare up through the bond. I felt a small amount of darkness bleed into me, but it was nothing I couldn't handle.

People came and helped Drew out of the room. The kid looked traumatized.

On top of all of that, there was Annika. I didn't know how much more stress I could handle. It wasn't good for the baby, but I couldn't relax.

Would it ever stop? I thought I'd finally be done with all of the bad in my life and have some good for once, but apparently not. And it sucked. Life just wouldn't give me a rest.

We roused Julian moments later by slapping his cheeks. He groaned, his eyes opening slowly. His hand went up to his head.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

"You went berserk!" Skylar exclaimed angrily. "I had to knock you out, because you were going to give Drew a heart attack!"

He scowled. "Serves the bastard right," he grumbled. "You guys have no idea how much he's put Annika through."

"Then tell us!" Skye said, glaring.

"Annika wouldn't want me to."

"Oh yeah? Well, she's currently at the clinic, half dead, supposedly because of him. So I don't give two shits about what she'd want, because right now, she doesn't get a say in it!" she screeched, throwing her hands up and slamming them down on the table.

Julian sighed and launched into a tale of something that had happened two years ago. Drew had bitten Annika against her will, leaving her traumatized. Julian had discovered them, and threatened Drew. He'd left Annika alone until tonight, when he said some pretty awful stuff.

"That fucking prick!" I exclaimed, gritting my teeth. "Why the hell am I just finding out about this?"

"She didn't want anyone to know," Julian whispered.

I took a deep, calming breath. "I'll be mad at her later, but right now, she's going to need our support. So let's get down to the clinic."

Everyone nodded, and then we left.

**Alek's POV**

As soon as we arrived at the clinic, a nurse ushered us in to a room right away. She told Dad to set Annika down on a bed, and ran out to get some blood bags.

Dad sat in the chair beside the bed and buried his face in his hands. His white shirt was stained with Annika's blood.

I didn't know what to feel. Panic, certainly. Worry, of course. Definitely anger.

How could she do that to herself? Didn't she realize how easy it was to slip up and cut in the wrong place? Didn't she know not to cut so deep? What if she didn't make it through?

No, I couldn't think that. I had to believe that she and the baby would make it. I couldn't let myself consider the alternative.

I watched, feeling completely helpless, as they hooked her up to a heart monitor and hooked her up to some blood. They also put an oxygen mask on her.

Why couldn't my vision have come sooner? I could've tried to stop this from happening.

But maybe, that was just it.

Maybe it was a blessing in disguise that my vision had come late. Because if it hadn't, maybe we wouldn't have ever known about the cutting. If I'd gotten to her before she ran to the bathroom, this wouldn't have happened, therefore we wouldn't know just how much life was taking its toll on her.

Around twenty minutes later, Mom, Skylar and Julian arrived. Mom broke down crying at the sight of Annika, all hooked up with bandaged wrists. Dad tried to comfort her, but she was inconsolable.

I noticed tension between Skye and Julian, but I didn't ask about it. Whatever had happened between them was nothing compared to Annika's situation. They'd have to put it aside for now.

I just wished this nightmarish night would end.

**Annika's POV**

When my eyes opened, I was no longer in the bathroom. I looked around, recognizing the taupe-colored walls as those of the clinic. Dread filled me as I realized what I'd done.

How could I endanger myself like that? More importantly, how could I endanger my baby like that?

In that moment, I hated myself more than I ever had.

I stared at my bandaged wrists, wanting to cry. My life had spiraled out of control.

"You're awake," a low voice breathed from beside me.

I turned, my eyes meeting the warm brown ones of my brother.

Alek looked exhausted. His hair was mussed, and dark circles ringed his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept a wink.

"Yeah," I croaked, my throat dry as sandpaper.

Wordlessly, he handed me a glass of water. I drank it thirstily, drinking it all, and set the empty glass on the bedside table.

I could see the questions burning in his eyes, and I sighed.

"Not now, Alek. Please," I begged.

"Why?" he asked. Desperation was clear in his voice as his eyes locked with mine, his gaze unwavering. "Just answer me this, Annika. Please."

I shook my head. "Please, Aleksandr, just leave it alone. I . . . I'm sorry."

He laughed humorlessly. "Sorry? Annika, I watched you nearly bleed to death, and all you can say is sorry?"

I turned away from him. "Leave, Alek," I said quietly, my arms encircling my swollen belly.

"Annika―"

"Leave!" I shouted, my eyes filling with tears.

I heard him sigh heavily before I heard his retreating footsteps.

I began to cry softly, rubbing my belly. The baby kicked, the familiar feel of it soothing.

"I'm sorry I put you in danger, baby," I whispered. "If I ever hurt you . . . I don't know what I'd do with myself."

She nudged my hand in response, as if she understood.

Lots of people visited me and tried to get me to talk, but I just couldn't. They wouldn't understand.

Julian was my latest visitor.

"Why can't you just talk to me, Annika?" he demanded. I could see how angry he was starting to get.

"Because, Julian! You don't know how I feel every single day! You don't know what it's like to not be able to walk down a fucking hallway without being called names. You don't understand!" I cried, pulling at my hair.

"Then help me understand!" he exploded, slamming his hand down on the table.

Tears welled in my eyes. "Please, Julian, just leave."

He looked as if I'd just punched him in the gut.

"If that's what you want," he muttered, stalking over to the door.

As he was about to leave, he turned and said, "This isn't over, Annika." His eyes blazed with green fire as he slammed the door behind him.

Moments after he left, a nurse poked her head in the door. "Is everything alright?"

"Fine," I muttered, wiping the tears from my eyes.

She nodded and left, and then I was alone again.

**Lissa's POV**

"She won't talk, Liss! I don't know what to do!" Rose cried, burying her face in her hands.

"Well, Rose, you can't just go at her like that and bombard her with questions. She's having a hard time right now, and that's only making it worse," I said softly wrapping an arm around my best friend.

Julian had come home not too long ago, distraught and angry. He'd told me what had happened between he and Annika, how she said that he wouldn't understand. Which, he probably wouldn't.

I was probably the only one who would.

"Rose . . . do you want me to talk to her? I mean, I've been in her place before . . . not exactly for the same reasons, but the same place nonetheless," I offered.

Rose lifted her head from her hands and wiped the tears from her eyes, sniffling. "That's probably the best idea I've heard all night," she admitted.

"Okay. Now, go home, put some jammies on, and get some rest. Lack of sleep isn't good for you or the baby, and neither is stress."

She sighed, standing and smoothing the rumpled red folds of the beautiful dress she still wore. " I know. And sleep sounds really good right now."

I hugged her tight. "I'll see you later, after you've slept, okay?"

She nodded. "Thanks, Liss."

I smiled. "No problem."

I watched as she left, sighing. She was under way too much stress. I pulled on my coat and headed through the snow to the clinic.

A nurse led me to Annika's room, warning me that she wasn't in the best of moods. I thanked her and knocked on the door.

"If it's Mom, Dad, Skye, Alek or Julian, then you can leave," she said from behind the door.

I turned the knob and pushed the door open a crack, poking my head in.

"It's me, actually."

She turned over in bed so that she was facing me. She laughed humorlessly.

"Are they so desperate that they had to send someone to do their dirty work?" she asked incredulously, her chocolaty eyes narrowed in annoyance. I examined her aura, and it was all dark colors, signifying how annoyed she truly was. I also saw that she was frustrated, angry, and sad.

"Nothing dirty here," I replied, closing the door behind me. "I just came to talk. You don't have to say anything, but I ask that you listen to what I have to say."

She sighed. "Listening beats staring at a wall, I guess," she grumbled.

I sat down in the chair beside the bed, folding my hands on my lap. I cleared my throat, and began.

"Back when I was your age, I was in a really dark place. I'd just lost my family, and I'd specialized in spirit without me even knowing. I was so depressed, and your mother tried to help as much as she could. But it just wasn't enough, after a while. So I did something else, something that would make me feel better, if only for a little while."

Annika's eyes widened, and she gasped. "You don't mean . . ."

I nodded. "Yes, Annika, I used to cut myself." I pulled up the sleeves of my shirt, revealing the faint scars from the darkest part of my life. "It was if my problems slowly trickled out with my blood. Your mom found out, and she couldn't understand why I was doing it. I told her that I wasn't trying to kill myself, I just needed an outlet. God love her, she tried to understand. But you can never _truly_ understand unless you've done it yourself." I reached out to lay a hand on her arm. "I just want you to know that I understand, Annika. And I'm not going to force you to tell me anything, but I'm listening if you want me to."

It was silent for a moment until she spoke.

"It's been going on for over a month now," she blurted out. She sighed. "When I first started showing, the name calling started. I just brushed it off in the beginning, didn't let it affect me.

"But then, when I was almost four moths along, the pranks started. They did mean, horrible things to me, and it just became too much." She paused to wipe a tear and take a calming breath.

"I don't even really know how I got the idea of cutting myself," she admitted. "But suddenly, there I was, slicing my thighs in the bathroom. It made life just a little more manageable, you know? It was something that _I_ could control. I never went near my wrists until last night. Something inside of me just snapped, and I lost it.

"And I would do anything to take it back."

I moved to sit on the bed with her and hugged her tight. She cried into my shirt, wetting it, but I didn't care. She needed to just let it all out. I rubbed her back to soothe her, like I'd done when she was little.

She hiccupped. "If anything would've happened to the baby because of this . . . I wouldn't have been able to live with myself," she whispered.

I laid a hand on her belly. "But nothing happened, Anni. So don't waste time thinking about the 'what ifs?' and focus on the fact that you're both alive," I told her.

She nodded mutely, then sighed.

"How did you stop?" she asked in a small voice.

I smiled and brushed her hair back. "I realized just how much my friends loved me, and how much they'd miss me if something happened to me. And, I had your mother to keep me strong," I replied.

"That's it?"

I nodded. "You'll realize soon enough just how lucky you are to have so many people who love you, Annika. You're a smart girl."

It was silent for a few moments until I spoke again.

"Okay, I have a proposition for you," I told her.

"Shoot," she said.

"If you want, I'll heal your wrists, and you won't have to look at them ever again. There's nothing I can do about your thighs, since I'm guessed they've already scarred." She nodded. "But if you truly want me to, I'll make sure that you never have to reminded of last night."

She pondered it for a moment. "Before I make my decision, I have a question."

I smiled. "Shoot."

"If you could, would you heal away your scars?" she asked.

I didn't even have to think about my answer. "No way. They're there to remind me how far I've come in the past sixteen years, and whenever I'm feeling low, I look at them, and I feel strong."

She nodded, smiling. "Then what do you think my answer is?"

"I think you're going to keep them," I replied matter-of-factly. "And I didn't even need to brush your mind to know that."

"Psychic freak," she teased, grinning.

"You're one to talk," I shot back jokingly.

She stuck her tongue out at me, and then I heard her voice in my mind.

_Thank you, Lissa._

Smiling softly, I put my words in her mind.

_No problem._

We talked for a while longer. Her aura was gone from the dark, gloomy colors, to much brighter ones, though it still had a thin ring of black around it. But that was normal; she, Aleks and Skye all had it. My guess was that they'd inherited it from Rose. But there was something else that made their auras unique.

Inside the ring of black was a ring of white. I'd never seen it before on anyone else, making me think that it had something to do with how unique the three of them are. The only dhampirs with powers.

As I was exiting the room, I turned and smiled.

"Stay strong, Anni," I murmured.

"I'll do my absolute best," she replied sincerely.

"Good. And . . . don't be too hard on the others. They're just worried."

She sighed and nodded, and I left. I made my way to the Belikov residence. I had no doubt in my mind that Rose had been eavesdropping, even though she was supposed to have been resting.

I was right, of course. She pounced as soon as I walked through the door, hugging me as tightly as she could with her baby bump in the way.

"Thank you so much, Liss. I saw how much you helped her, just with that one talk . . . and I'm so grateful," she said softly.

"It was really no problem, Rose. I mean, all I did was talk and listen."

"But it helped her more than any of the rest of us ever could have. You understand her."

"I guess," I replied.

She yawned hugely, and I chuckled.

"Go sleep, Rose. You're tired," I said.

She nodded. "That I am. I guess I can sleep now."

I smiled and hugged her. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Liss."

I headed back home, needing to talk to Julian.

I found him in his room, the volume of his music shaking the walls. I turned the music down, putting my hands on my hips.

"Hey!" he protested. "I was listening to that!"

"Too bad. I'm gonna talk, and you're gonna listen," I said firmly.

He sighed. "Whatever."

I launched right into it. "I talked everything through with Annika. She's extremely vulnerable right now, and you can't just attack her with questions she doesn't want to answer. Give her time; she'll come around eventually."

"_You_ talked to her?" he asked incredulously. I nodded. "Well how do you know she'll come around, Mom? She doesn't want to talk to me about it!"

I sat on his bed and took his hand. "Because I've been in the same position as her. When I was her age, actually," I told him, my voice soft.

His eyes widened, shock registering on his face. I showed him my scars, and he said nothing.

"That's how I know, Julian. You're just going to have to be patient with her for a little bit. She'll tell you when she's ready."

He exhaled loudly, trying to process everything. "I guess you're right, then." His jade-colored eyes met my own. "I never would've pegged you for a cutter, Mom. It seems more in Dad's territory, or even Rose's."

I sighed. "Well, Jules, appearances can be deceiving."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, what did you guys think? HUGE Lissa POV xD I like, never do her POV unless it's necessary, which, it kinda was :P I don't really like Lissa anyway xD<em>**

**_I'd like to recommend some AMAZING stories to you guys! They are as follows: "Prayer For The Refugee" by _**_she lives in a daydream** (I beta that!) and any of her other stories, any of **_Nicia**'s stories (I beta "Life Will Turn Around"!) **Lock Ness Monster13**'s stories, "Who Knew?" by **AlKerr**, any of **MadameRozaBelikova**'s stories, and **AnnieRoseHathaway**'s stories (If you love Vampire Academy and The Hunger Ganes, she has an awesome crossover!) You guys should deff check them out!**__

__**So, please review. I'm getting really bummed that barely anyone is reviewing anymore, and I told myself that I'd stop setting a certain number that I want, but...if I keep getting the amount of reviews that I am, I'm gonna start again. I REALLY don't want to, but I need to motivate you guys somehow. I mean, I'm doing my part by writing, so why can't you guys do your part and review?**__

__**Sorry, I'm just in a shitty mood today. I don't mean to take out my frustrations on you guys xD but I am serious, okay? :)**__

__**Up next: DRAMA! Yay! You guys aren't really gonna get much of a break in the next few chapters...;)**__

__**Anyways, check out those stories, and remember to review! ;) oh, and if you didn't, you should read the A/N at the top. There's an important paragraph up there xD**__

__**Until next time!**__

__**~ Sar ~**__


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo: Blaming Yourself

_**A/N: Hey guys :) what's up? Chicken butt!...**_

_**...sorry. I had to say it. I couldn't resist. I'm kinda immature, if you haven't already noticed xD**_

_**So, I'm still bummed. I only got 11 reviews for chapter 21 :( when you compare that to the 35 reviews that I got for the prologue alone...it's kinda depressing. I'm trying to be good about it, but it's seriously bumming me out.**_

_**Anyways...I have news! If you guys want a faster way to contact me, add 'Sarah Ozera Fanfiction' on facebook! I got the idea from Nicia, who did the same thing (if you read her stories, add 'Nicia FanFiction' on facebook!) There, I'll post teasers and ask any questions you have! Well, unless they're spoiler-y...;)**_

_**Well, I'll cut the A/N here so that it isn't freakishly long like it was last time xD**_

_**Enjoy the long chapter! And the long weekend! Happy Thanksgiving weekend, Canada!**_

_**~ Sarah Ozera ~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Chapter Twenty-Two: Blaming Yourself ~<strong>_

**Annika's POV**

_Life sucks, and then you die._

I sighed. _How right you are, Jacob Black,_ I thought miserably.

Disgusted, I threw my book to the other side of my room. Was I really so bored that I was reading _Breaking Dawn_? And sympathizing with _Jacob_?

Yes, yes I was.

It was New Year's Eve, and there was a big party at the palace. And guess who wasn't going?

If you guessed me, then you're right. Everyone thought it would be best if I didn't go, just in case something set me off. It sucked, because I was going nuts.

Mom and Dad hadn't let me out of their sight ever since I'd gotten home four days ago. I wanted to yell at them, tell them that I didn't need to be babysat!

I heard footsteps tearing down the hall, and Dad peeked his head in my open door. Yes, _open_. I wasn't allowed to close my door anymore. In fact, I didn't even _have_ a door anymore.

Oh yeah. It was that bad.

He sighed with relief as his eyes rested on me, laying in my bed. "You're okay," he breathed.

I gave him my best 'WTF?' look. "Yeah," I said slowly, "why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I heard a thump, and I thought . . ."

I shot him a dry look. "You thought what? That I beat my head off a wall to end this torture?"

He had the decency to look embarrassed. "Look, Nika, I'm sorry, but I can't help worrying about you."

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, I'm not going to do anything. Do you honestly think I'm some kind of nut that can't be alone?"

"Of course not. I'm just being cautious, okay? I can't lose you."

"Well, you're not going to anytime soon, unless God finally answers my prayers and hits me with a lightening bolt."

"Is it really that bad?" he asked.

"Dad, I don't have a door. When I go to the bathroom, there's always someone standing on the other side. You won't even let me use metal utensils to eat! I have zero privacy, and I can't even be trusted when I'm eating. What am I gonna do? Spoon my eye out? Stab someone with a fork? Slit my throat with a butterknife?"

He winced, and I sighed. "Dad, you and Mom have to trust me. I'm really done hurting myself. You just need to realize that, and stop watching me like I'm gonna go off the deep end any minute."

He shut his eyes tightly, clutching the doorframe. "You're right," he said softly. "We're being too harsh. But, if you'd seen what we saw, wouldn't you feel the same? If you saw your daughter lying in a puddle of her own blood? If you watched over her, not knowing if she'd make it?"

"I don't know, Dad," I replied honestly. "And I hope that I never find out. But you guys can trust me. I'm not going to do anything. Really."

He sighed. "I guess we can loosen up a little," he conceded. "No more standing outside the door when you're in the bathroom, and no more plastic ustensils. But the bedroom doors stays open."

I decided that it was better than nothing. "Fine."

He smiled. "I love you, Nika. It's for your own good."

I sighed. "I love you too, Dad."

He was about to leave, but he paused. "Just out of curiosity," he began, "what was the thump?"

I laughed. "It was _Breaking Dawn_ hitting the floor," I replied.

He chuckled. "Okay."

He left then, and I grabbed my phone. I texted Julian.

_When are you coming?_ I sent.

His reply came moments later.

_I'm on my way over. Be there in a few._

I didn't bother sending a text back, setting my phone back on my nightstand.

Things between Julian and I had been kind of strained lately, so we were taking tonight to just hang out. It would just be the two of us, since everyone else was going to the big party. Even Mom and Dad were going, which I was grateful for. I loved them to death, but I'd had enough of them breathing down my neck constantly.

Skye came into our room, smiling at me. She was pretty much the only one in the house who would act normal around me, and I loved her for it.

"Is my outfit good?" she questioned.

She was wearing a red sequined tank top and dark wash ripped jeans with black pumps. Her hair was in a side ponytail with her bangs french braided. She looked amazing.

"You look gorgeous, Skyles," I told her, grinning.

She sighed and sat down on her bed. "I wish you could come, Anni. I'm not going to have any fun without you."

I forced a smile. "Oh, come on. You'll get dancing with Mase, and you'll forget all about me."

She scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"Well, don't worry. I'll have Jules to keep me company, so you go have fun."

She sighed again. "Fine. But it'll be hard without you there."

I smiled softly. "You'll live, Skye." I rubbed my belly. "The baby agrees."

She got up and walked over to my bed, plopping down beside me. She rubbed my belly, and the baby kicked.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" she asked.

I shook my head. "It's either gonna be Raven Alexia, Holly Alexia, Chloe Alexia, or Alexia Raven."

She giggled. "So, no matter what, she's going to have Alexia in her name."

"Yep. I don't know why I love it so much, but I do. Julian doesn't really care, he likes all of them. So basically, it's up to me," I told her, grinning.

"Well, I like Raven Alexia the most. It's pretty, and it's unique," she said, smiling.

"It is," I agreed. "But I like them all, so this isn't gonna be easy. I guess I'll have to wait and see what suits her best."

"That's probably best," she conceded.

The doorbell rang.

"That's probably Julian," I said.

I was right. Moments later, he stood in my doorway.

"That's my cue to leave," Skylar said, getting up. "I'll see you kids later. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She winked and left.

"So . . . how are you feeling?" Julian asked, sitting down beside me. His proximity was killing me; I wanted so badly to just curl up to his chest and lay my head in that perfect spot where his neck connected to his shoulder, but I didn't know how he'd react. Our relationship was still kinda rocky, and I knew that he was still kinda mad at me.

"Good. The baby isn't giving me any trouble, for once," I replied. God, since when had things gotten so awkward between us?

At the same time, we blurted out, "I'm sorry!"

"No, I am. Nik, you aren't ready to talk about that night, and I need to respect that. I've missed you so much in the past few days, and I hate the distance between us."

"I hate it too," I told him. "And I've missed you like crazy."

He opened his arms to me and I snuggled up to him, just as I'd wanted to.

Mom poked her head in the door soon after. "We're leaving," she notified us. "Be good."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Mom, we're not two."

She sighed. "Whatever. We'll be home around one. Call us if you need us."

I saluted her. "Yes ma'am."

She shot me a dry look. "Funny, Annika."

"I try," I replied grinning.

She left my room, and then we heard the front door open and close moments later.

"So what have you done for the past few days?" Julian asked.

"Nothing at all," I replied. I told him how Mom and Dad hadn't left me alone at all.

"They actually made you eat with plastic utensils?" was all he could say.

"Yeah, it's pretty extreme."

His fingertips traced patterns up and down my arm. "They're just worried."

"I know, but they're taking things a little too far."

His fingertips continued their ascent until they reached my cheek. My breath caught in my throat as his fingers slid across my lips, tracing the outline.

"Maybe," he said as he leaned closer, our lips nearly touching. My breathing picked up.

I was mesmerized by his eyes, as always. When you looked at them closely, you could see little strips of blue and gold through the green, and it made them that much more gorgeous. I would never tire of looking into them.

I closed the last little bit of distance between us, threading my fingers through his hair and kissing him hungrily.

I felt alive for the first time in almost a week as his lips trailed down my throat. My hands grasped his hair tightly, my neck tilted back in pleasure. I climbed onto his lap, straddling him, and his hands held my ass.

His lips found their way to mine again, and I sighed contentedly. My hands ran through his hair, and I luxuriated in the softness of it.

"I love it so much when you play with my hair," he breathed, breaking away momentarily. He was breathing hard, like I was.

He lowered me down onto the pillows, hovering over me. His lips connected with mine once more, and I felt complete.

We cuddled after, content in just being close to each other after the past few days.

"God, why is it so hot in here?" I asked tugging my sweater over my head.

"It's not hot, Annika. It's winter," he said in reply.

I fanned myself with my hands. "I'm boiling. Let me tell you, being pregnant sucks."

He chuckled. "You secretly love it. Don't lie."

I rolled my eyes, caressing my belly. I smiled softly. "I don't like being pregnant, but I love being pregnant with our little monkey."

He gently took my hand in his and flipped it so that my palm was facing up. I followed his gaze and realized that in taking my sweater off, I'd revealed the cuts.

They were in the process of healing. I'd just gotten the stitches out that day, and they were still angry red lines. I didn't like looking at them for too long, or even thinking about them.

"Do they hurt?" he asked softly.

I shook my head. "Not anymore."

He let go of my hand, wrapping his arms around me instead. "I'm sorry that it's gotten so out of hand, Nik," he whispered, kissing my temple.

"It's not your fault," I replied, my voice just as soft. "It's no one's fault but mine. I made the choice."

"But I should've known! I mean, I noticed that you weren't yourself, but I never would've guessed this."

I sighed. "It just helped me, Jules. I don't expected you to understand, because I don't really understand it myself. But being in physical pain kinda overrides the emotional pain, and makes it easier to deal with. I realize how stupid of me it was to do it, but I didn't know what else to do," I explained. "I was never doing it to kill myself, just to help me deal with everything."

He rested his forehead against mine, and I laid a hand on his cheek. I kissed him softly, and his lips responded sweetly. It wasn't a long, passionate kiss; it was soft and sweet. And I loved it.

"Just . . . promise me you'll try not to do it ever again. Okay?" he asked.

"I promise," I replied, snuggling up to him.

**Skylar's POV**

We arrived at the palace soon after we left the house. I hoped that Annika and Julian would bridge the gap that had formed between them, because they needed to fix things. They didn't have the freedom to just break up anymore; they had a baby to consider now.

As much as I hated to admit it, I was jealous. Jealous of the fact that Annika could have babies with the boy she loved, while I couldn't. Jealous that while she would be a mom and a grandmother, I'd always be an aunt. And it sucked, because I didn't want to feel that way. But the fact that she'd have a big family while I'd only have Mason just made me sad.

I loved Mason with all my heart; I knew that he was the one for me. But I resented him. It was ridiculous, really. I mean, he couldn't help the fact that he was a dhampir. It was just knowing that I'd never have the option of having kids with him that sucked. I knew that I'd never love anyone like I loved Mason Castile, but as I watched my sister's belly grow, wishing it were me, I began to wonder if that was enough. Could I give up having children for him?

Who am I kidding? Of course I could. I didn't want another guy's baby; I wanted _his_ baby. But that was just a distant dream, one that would always be crushed, no matter how much I hoped or wished it were otherwise.

"You okay? You look really sad," Jayce observed.

I forced a smile for my little brother. "I'm fine, Jay."

His eyes narrowed. "I can tell when someone is lying to me, Skye."

I sighed. "Look, Jayce, it's fine. Nothing to worry about. Okay?"

"Fine," he said, walking away to find Deryck.

"Skylar! Skylar!" Lily and Liz called, running to me. They tackled, hugging me tight.

I smiled down at them. "What are you two rascals up to?" I asked.

Liz replied, "Our mommies said that we could have fake wine tonight! Isn't that the coolest?"

"Super cool, Lizard," I told her, ruffling her hair.

"Lillianna, Elizabeth, stop tormenting Skylar," Aunt Viktoria called, grinning.

"Yes, girls. I'm sure that Skylar has places to be, people to see," Mia added, smiling at me.

"I don't mind," I assured them.

"I'm sure you'd rather be with Mason," Aunt Tori said knowingly. She turned to the girls. "Lily, Lizard, why don't you go find Aqua?"

With that, they were gone.

I chuckled. "Kids are so funny," I commented.

"You were like that at one point," Mia told me, smiling softly. "You were cute."

I grinned. "Still am."

They rolled their eyes. "It's times like these when it makes it obvious that you're Rose's daughter," Aunt Tori muttered.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," I joked.

They shook their heads in amusement, and then someone grabbed me from behind.

I yelped in surprise, whipping around.

I was face-to-face with familiar brown-flecked hazel eyes and curly golden hair. Mason.

"You scared me, asshole," I muttered.

He kissed me softly. "Sorry, babe."

I cracked a smile after a few seconds of trying not to. "You know that I can't stay mad at you," I said, hugging him.

He grinned. "I know. Come on, let's go dance."

I nodded and he led me into the ballroom. There was a DJ and funky lights, and it was every teenager's dream.

We danced for a little but until he went up to the DJ to request a song. He wouldn't tell me which one, saying that it was a surprise.

Moments later, the DJ spoke.

"This one's dedicated to Skylar, a very special girl in a young man's life. It's been dedicated to you since it's a favorite of yours, so enjoy."

The soft strumming of a guitar filled the room, and Mason held out a hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

I placed my hand in his, and he pulled me to him. He held on to my hand, while his other hand rested on my hip. My other hand sat on his shoulder, and I laid my head against his chest.

The song that was playing was indeed one of my favorites. It was "Remembering Sunday" by All Time Low, and I adored it.

Mason and I swayed from side to side, and I thought, _Life doesn't get much better than this. _It was moments like this when I forgot that I would never have kids with him and remembered how much he meant to me. I knew that I'd be okay just being "Aunt Skylar" as long as I had him by my side. Things may get tough at times, but I knew he'd always be by my side.

"I love you," I murmured, tilting my face up and kissing him gently as we danced.

"I love you too, Skyles. Never forget that," he said softly, resting his forehead against mine.

Just as the song was ending, someone screamed. My head whipped around, searching for danger.

"No way," I breathed.

Strigoi were flooding in through the doorway, red eyes glinting with thirst.

"How the hell did they get into Court?" Mason questioned, drawing a stake from his holster on his belt. I pulled mine from my clutch purse.

"They must've gotten humans to break the wards," I muttered. "Come on."

We headed through the scattering crowd of people to the Strigoi. There were tons of them. Guardians were attacking already, and I itched to join them. I spotted Dad among them.

Alek and Nicole arrived by my side. He and I exchanged a look, and he nodded.

"Let's kill these bastards," he said, pulling his stake out.

Three Strigoi jumped us, and I reacted quickly, punching one. He recoiled, stunned, and I took the chance and thrust my stake into his heart. He screamed and crumpled to the floor.

Mason, Nicki and Alek were neutralizing the other two, and I searched the crowd. I spotted Meaghan and Tristan, and they were running toward us.

"What the hell is going on?" Meaghan asked, looking around. The ballroom was in chaos, with panicked Moroi cowering in a corner.

"I honestly don't know," I replied. "Watch out!" I cried.

Meaghan and Tristan whirled, coming face-to-face with a female Strigoi who'd been trying to sneak up on them. They striked together, quickly killing her with their combined effort.

A horrible thought came to mind.

"Annika! Oh my God, her and Julian are alone at the house!" I exclaimed.

Alek's eyes widened. "Shit!"

"Go, Alek! I'll stay here and fight, but you get to the house!" I told him.

He nodded, running off. Tristan and Meaghan followed, probably to lend him a hand in case he ran into anything.

After a few minutes of fighting, I heard the terrible sound of children screaming. My head whipped over in the direction of the screams, and the sight horrified me.

The Strigoi had gotten a hold of some children. And among them was Isabelle and Elizabeth.

"Izzy!" I yelled at the same time that Mason yelled, "Ellie!"

He, Nicole and I ran to where they were. I faced the Strigoi who held Isabelle, snarling at him.

"Get your fucking filthy hands off my baby sister," I growled, my voice deadly.

The Strigoi laughed. "I could, but Vitali wouldn't be very happy with me if I did. He just wants to meet another granddaughter of his."

My blood ran cold. Vitali . . . who'd taken Dad, Anni and Jules. Vitali who'd torn my family apart.

No way was I letting him touch my little sister.

"Then let him meet me," I said.

"No, Skye!" Isabelle cried. She whimpered when the Strigoi tightened her grip on her neck.

I took a deep breath. "Let Isabelle go and take me."

Shrugging, she let go of my sister, throwing her hard to the ground. Her head hit, and her eyes fluttered closed. Dammit!

As the Strigoi was about to grab me, I yelled, "Nicole, now!"

The Strigoi exploded in flames, shrieking and clawing at herself. I silenced her with my stake through her heart and knelt down to lift Isabelle into my arms. Her head was bleeding, and she was unconscious.

"I need to get her out of her. Stay with Mase, okay?" I said to Nicki. She nodded, and I took off running, dodging Strigoi. I didn't know where Jayce was, but I needed to get Isabelle out, and fast.

I made it out an emergency exit and ran to the courtyard. Strigoi bodies littered the ground, but there were none here that were alive. Others seemed to have the same idea as I did, and stood in the courtyard. I spotted Uncle Adrian, Lily, Lissa, Christian, Mel and Harmony, and Mia and Deryck.

"Skylar!" Mom cried, running over to me. I sighed with relief to see that Jayce was with her, and that both of them appeared to be untouched.

"Oh God, what happened to Isabelle?" she asked.

I couldn't hold the tears in. "A Strigoi had her. Mom, they're working for Vitali! She said that he wanted to meet another one of his granddaughters, so I told her to take me instead, and let Izzy go. She threw her really hard to the ground, and she hit her head and passed out."

Mom's hand covered her mouth, and the tears began to fall. "My little girl . . . ," she whispered, brushing a lock of caramel hair out of Isabelle's face. "Skylar . . . it was very brave of you to offer to take your sister's place."

"I'd never let anything happen to her or the others," I said softly, laying her on a bench.

Mom reached out to touch my cheek, and I winced. I'd gotten cut in one of my fights, and there was one that particularly hurt on my cheek.

"We'll get you fixed up soon enough," she murmured.

I nodded, and sighed. "I have to go back in, Mom. They need all the help they can get."

A tear slipped down her cheek, but she nodded. "Please come back out," she whispered.

I hugged her. "I promise I will."

Jayce started crying too. "Seriously, Skye. We can't lose you," he said, joining the hug.

I gave them one last squeeze before letting go. "I love you guys."

"We love you too," they replied.

Then, I took off running, going back in the door I came out.

The fighting was almost over. There were bodies everywhere; Strigoi, Moroi and dhampir. It made me feel sick.

Aqua ran at me, sobbing. "You have to come with me," she gasped out, sobbing hard. Tears poured from her emerald eyes, and a feeling of dread settled in the pit of my stomach.

I followed her over to a corner, where Mason and his Dad knelt. In front of them, I saw something I'd never forget.

Sweet little Lizzie lay on the floor, her eyes closed. Her skin was unbelievably pale, and I saw puncture marks in her neck. I watched for the rise and fall of her chest, and was mildly comforted by the fact that it was moving, though just barely.

A strangled sound escaped me. She couldn't die. Not little Lizzie, who was clinging to me not an hour ago, excited about drinking fake wine. It just couldn't be.

Things like that just didn't happen.

I fell to my knees beside Mason, pulling him in for a hug. He was a crying mess, as was Eddie.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

At some point, the fighting ceased. I helped Mason to stand, and he leaned heavily on me. He wasn't putting any weight on his left foot.

"What happened to your foot?" I asked softly, catching a tear that rolled down his cheek.

"I don't know," he replied in a broken whisper.

I helped him out of the building and into the courtyard. Eddie carried his daughter's tiny body, shaking hard. Dad had Nicole in his arms, who was unconscious. The back of her head was bleeding, so my guess was that she'd been attacked.

Mia lost it when she saw Eddie carrying Lizzie. She hugged Deryck tightly, who was staring in shock at his little sister. He didn't seem to know what to do with himself.

I helped Mason over to a bench where I sat him down and held him as he cried.

"I couldn't help her," he whispered.

I rubbed his back. "You tried, Mase."

"She's only seven. She doesn't need the trauma."

"I know," I murmured. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh damn. Poor Lizzie!<em>**

**_Anyone wondering about Julian and Annika? ;) I know I am...jk. I know what happens. But you don't! xD Ah, don't you wish you were me right now?_**

**_So, please review. I'm not going to ask for a certain number just yet, but I will if I don't start getting more reviews. It's just discouraging that basically no one reviews anymore :( anyways, don't forget to add 'Sarah Ozera Fanfiction' on facebook! I'll accept right away :)_**

**_Up next: I'm not telling! Hehehehehe :D you guys will just have to wait and see! Aren't I evil? ;)_**

**_Oh, and if you've read Kissed by an Angel, read my new oneshot :)_**

**_Until next time!_**

**_~ Sar ~_**


	24. Chapter TwentyThree: Happy Birthday

_**A/N: Hey guys? What's cookin', good lookin'? Man, I'm running out of these...**_

_**So, here I am! I only got 14 reviews, but all of them were just so freaking nice that I had to update xD I'm a pushover sometimes...but only sometimes!**_

_**If you've added 'Sarah Ozera Fanfiction' on facebook, then you're awesome xD nah, but you're missing out if you haven't added me yet :P I've posted some teasers, and a bunch of other random stuff! So come join the party! xD**_

_**Anyways, I won't keep you guys from reading the chapter any longer :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**~ Sarah Ozera ~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Chapter Twenty-Three: Happy Birthday ~<strong>_

**Annika's POV**

JULIAN AND I HAD BEEN WATCHING TV in the living room when Alek burst through the door, followed by Tristan and Meaghan. His brown eyes searched around wildly, as if searching for a threat. Well, if he found popcorn threatening, then I guess we were in trouble.

"Everything okay?" I questioned, staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

He let out a sigh of relief once he realized that everything was okay. "Thank God. There are Strigoi in Court, and we had to make sure you were okay."

My mouth fell open with a pop.

"_Strigoi_? In _Court_?" Julian asked incredulously, looking as if his eyeballs would pop out of their sockets to dangle in front of him.

The three of them nodded. "There's a huge fight going on in the ballroom as we speak. We don't know how they got in," Tristan told us, his expression grave.

"Jesus," I mumbled. "Thanks for warning us, guys."

"No problem," Meaghan replied, sitting beside me. "We got worried, because the two of you are here alone."

We sat and waited for a while. No one really knew what to say, considering what was happening.

Finally, around a half hour later, Alek sat up straighter.

"It's Skye," he told us. "She's talking to me."

"What is she saying?" I asked.

He paused for a moment, waiting. Finally, he said, "She wants us to go to the courtyard."

We all stood. I pulled my coat on, and Julian followed suit. The others had left their jackets back at the palace in their haste to get here.

We walked to the courtyard, keeping our eyes peeled for Strigoi. Luckily, we didn't end up running into anybody.

The courtyard was in a state of terror. People were weeping, passed out, or screaming.

My heart caught in my throat when I saw Eddie and Mia crying over Elizabeth's tiny form.

"Oh God," I choked out, my eyes filling with tears, my hand covering my mouth. Not Lizzie. She was so young, so innocent. And she was being loaded into an ambulance.

Julian pulled me to him, putting my face in his chest. He was shaking.

I pulled away a moment later, wiping at the tears. "This isn't happening," I whispered. "It can't be."

"I know," he whispered.

We walked over to where our parents were huddled together. Mom and Lissa were bawling, holding on to each other for dear life. Isabelle laid on the bench, unconscious, with a tearful Jayce holding her hand. Nicole was on the grass beside the bench, also unconscious. And on another, nearby bench, sat Skylar and Mason.

Mason was a mess. He was crying and sobbing hard, his entire body shaking. Skylar held him tightly, trying to lend him some comfort, but he was inconsolable.

"Annika!" Mom cried, letting go of Lissa to come and hug me tightly. Dad joined, both of them hanging on to me as tight as they could. Julian's parents did the same with him.

"Thank God you're okay," Dad murmured, burying his face in my hair.

"What happened?" I asked.

They told me how the Strigoi had attacked without warning. Dad said that inside the ballroom was horrible. They'd grabbed children and fed off them, and one of them had grabbed Isabelle, supposedly to take her to Vitali. But Skye had volunteered to go in Izzy's place, and then the Strigoi basically threw Izz at the floor. Nicole lit it on fire, and then Skye brought Isabelle out. When she went back in, Nicole and Lizzie were knocked out, and Lizzie was now in critical condition.

"Lizzie's so young," Mom said softly. "She doesn't deserve for this to happen to her."

"It's horrible," I whispered, burying my face in their chests.

Dad stroked my hair. "It is. But there's nothing we can do; she's in the capable hands of the doctors now."

I shivered. "Can we go home? I don't want to be around here."

"Of course, honey," Dad replied.

I knew that that night, when I went to sleep, the face of a little girl with golden ringlets and deep blue eyes would haunt my dreams.

~ VA ~

It snowed on the day that Elizabeth was discharged. She was fine, physically, but mentally? She was a mess.

Everyone got kinda quiet after that night; especially the Castiles. Eddie and Mia were still tormented by the image of their tiny daughter, all battered and half-dead. Deryck, who had been outgoing and charming, was now withdrawn. And Mason, whose sarcastic, witty nature that I could relate to, was a mess of emotions. He blamed himself for not being able to stop the Strigoi from hurting her. And it absolutely broke my heart.

We'd all witnessed the horrors of that night, and no matter how much we wished it were different, it wouldn't be.

~ VA ~

"Raven and I will miss you," I murmured to Julian.

"I'll miss you guys, too. But I'll call you every day," he assured me, hugging me tight.

We stood on the airstrip at Court. It was time for everyone to go back to school, and I wouldn't be going with them. We'd decided that it would be better if I just finished the school year at Court, after what had happened. I didn't even dispute it; I was fine as long as I was away from that God-awful place.

"You'd better," I said softly. I stretched on my tippy toes to kiss him quickly, giving him one last hug.

"I'll see you next month," he told me, squeezing me one last time before letting go. I nodded, and he boarded the plane.

Skye and Aleks hugged me together. "I wish we could stay," Skye murmured.

"I wish you guys could, too. I'm gonna be so lonely with just Mom and Dad for company."

Aleks chuckled. "You'll be fine, sis."

I sighed. "It's just . . . I won't see you guys until our birthday in February, so that's the longest we'll go without seeing each other. It's gonna be weird," I explained.

"I know. But it'll be okay, and we can talk anytime," Skye said, tapping her temple with her index finger.

I smiled. "Thank God. I'd go crazy otherwise."

They let go of me, both smiling. "We'll see you in February, Annika," they said in unison.

"See you then."

I said my goodbyes to Meaghan, Tristan, Nicole, and Mason, as well. I made sure to hug Mason extra tight.

"Stop blaming yourself, Mase," I whispered softly as he let go. He nodded mutely, turned, and boarded the plane.

I stood with Mom and Dad, and we watched as the plane engines roared to life, watched as it sped down the runway before beginning its ascent.

When it was finally out of sight, we began our walk home.

Mom and Dad each put an arm around me, holding me as we walked.

"Are you sure you're okay with staying, Annika?" Mom asked in a worried tone.

I smiled up at her. "I'm sure. It's better to just stay away from that place, at least until next year."

She sighed with relief. "Good. Because we don't want you to resent us for keeping you here. It's the last thing we want. But it's better to be here right now, especially since the baby's due in three months."

I nodded in agreement. "I completely get where you're coming from. So don't worry, because I'd rather be here for now."

"It's very mature of you to be doing this, Annika. We're proud of you," Dad told me, leaning down to kiss the top of my head.

I grinned. "Thanks, Dad."

He smiled back and nodded.

We walked the rest of the way in silence, and I enjoyed the time alone with my parents, after so many years of constantly having siblings around. It was nice to just have them to myself, for just once.

~ VA ~

_One Month Later_

"Annika, come on! They're probably almost landing by now!" Mom yelled, pounding on my door.

Sighing, I stood, pulling my coat and scarf on. I was dead-tired; I hadn't slept well for the past few weeks. Because every time I slept, I was tormented by nightmares. Nightmares of Vitali, or of my baby dying. It was horrible. I often woke up crying, screaming, hyperventilating, or a combination of all three.

I took a quick look at myself in my mirror, groaning when I saw the dark purple half-moons under my eyes. A physical sign that I wasn't getting enough sleep. Oh well.

I opened my door, and Mom quickly shooed me outside. Dad was already waiting outside for us.

"What took so long?" he asked as we began walking.

I yawned. "Sorry. I fell asleep."

He chuckled. "Okay."

We walked to the tarmac in silence. It was a chilly February day, and it was snowing lightly. I couldn't wait for spring to come so that it would warm up a little around here. And I hated how the sky was always a nasty grey in the winter; I missed blue skies and puffy white clouds.

We arrived at the tarmac moments later and, sure enough, the plane had landed. But no one had gotten off yet, so it was okay.

I was dying to see my family and friends again. The past month had been a lonely one without them.

When Julian stepped off the plane, I couldn't help but run to him. I'd missed him so much, and now that he was here, I felt as if I could breathe again.

His arms held me tightly in a loving embrace, and I felt home. My lips found their way to his, and I sighed in content as I felt his soft ones against mine.

"I've missed you so much," I whispered, breaking the kiss. "It's been horrible without you."

"I know," he murmured in agreement. "I've been miserable without you."

"Ugh, you two are so mushy-gushy," Skylar grumbled as she descended the stairs of the plane. "I think I may have puked in my mouth a little."

I let go of Julian and threw myself at my sister, hugging her tight.

"Miss me?" she questioned, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Like you wouldn't believe, sis," I replied. I grinned. "By the way, happy birthday."

She smirked. "Ditto."

"Where's my 'happy birthday'?" Alek asked, grinning.

I hugged him tight. "Happy birthday, Alley Cat."

His eyes sparkled. "You too, Nika."

"Happy birthday!" Meaghan yelled as she stepped off, followed by Tristan, Nicole and Mason.

I grinned. "Thanks, Moo!"

We all headed in the direction of the palace, where Lissa was throwing our birthday party. I hoped it wasn't anything big, because I just wanted a quiet day with my friends and family. I mean, yeah, it was our sixteenth birthday, but I didn't want her to go crazy with it.

When we got there, no one jumped out and yelled "Surprise!" so I was happy. It was just our little network of friends and family.

The three of us got lots of nice gifts from everyone. My favorite, however, was the collage that Skye, Nicole and Meaghan made for me. It was a bunch of pictures of all of us when we were younger, along with more recent photos. They'd even added some of the baby's ultrasound photos.

I hugged the three of them tightly. "Thanks, guys," I whispered.

They grinned. "You're welcome," they replied in unison.

We had cake after all of the presents were opened. It was our favorite; chocolate cake with boiled icing. Christian had made it, and while we teased him for being so good at baking, we all enjoyed it. He was the best cook out there, as far as we were concerned.

After the party had ended, Julian and I went back to my house. I had something to show him.

"Close your eyes," I instructed, grinning.

He sighed, and closed his eyes. I slipped a blindfold on his head so that he wouldn't cheat.

I led him through the house to the new extension that had been added on. I opened a door and guided him in, closing the door behind him.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Definitely," he replied.

"Take the blindfold off!" I said excitedly.

He did, and his eyes widened momentarily before they softened.

We stood in our baby's room. The walls were painted a soft lavender color. A white crib sat against the far wall, with a matching changing table, dresser and rocking chair nearby. On the wall was giant capital letters that spelled Raven's name, painted glittery green. There were toys everywhere, and everything else that a baby could ever need.

"Do you like it?" I asked softly.

"Nik, I . . . I love it," he whispered, wrapping an arm around me and leaning his head on mine. "It's perfect."

"There's more," I said, pulling away.

"More?" he echoed.

I nodded, grinning mischievously. I took his hand and pulled him out of the room and into the hallway, where I opened another door.

This room was large and spacious. There was a queen-sized bed against one wall, with cherry wood nightstands on either side of it. There were two dressers that matched the nightstands on two of the walls, and a TV mounted on the wall across from the bed. The walls were painted black, with one white accent wall. The same light-colored click flooring that the rest of the house had covered the floor.

"Welcome to _our_ bedroom," I said grandly, motioning around us.

His eyes looked like they would pop out of his head. "Did you just say 'our'?"

I laughed. "Yes, I said 'our'. Our parents talked it over and they decided that we should live under the same roof once the baby's born, and so . . . we have this."

"So, let me get this straight: They built a whole other part on to this house, just for our little family?" he asked.

I nodded. "Isn't it great?"

He grinned. "Great? It's fantastic!" he exclaimed, pulling me in for a kiss. "I couldn't be happier than I am right now, Annika."

"I'm glad," I whispered, smiling at him. "I was worried about how you'd react."

He chuckled. "Silly girl. You should've known how happy I'd be. I mean, I get to live with you and our baby. I couldn't ask for anything more."

I kissed him softly, and he smiled against my lips.

Best birthday ever.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, a pretty fluffy chapter at the end :) this is the first bit of fluff you guys have gotten in a while! Isn't that crazy? :P<em>**

**_What did you guys think? You should let me know ;) 14 reviews is a little better than last time, but still not great. But I won't complain, because my reviewers are awesome :D But aren't I the best for not killing anyone? At least, not killing anyone YET? ;)_**

**_Remember, add me on facebook for info on my stories and stuff like that! :)_**

**_Until next time, my lovely readers!_**

**_~ Sar ~_**


	25. Chapter TwentyFour: Unexpected

_**A/N: Hey, guys. I'm pretty much out of corny greetings :(.**_

_**Sorry this update took so long...I just haven't been on my computer in days :P that, and...I only got 9 reviews. Serious mood-killer. I don't know how to motivate you guys to review anymore :( I don't even know why no one's reviewing anymore. I mean, does this suck or something? Do you guys not like the story anymore? Or is it because updates are so sporadic? That last one...I can't really control that. I have a very busy life, and I barely have time to go on my computer anymore. And I'm sorry for that. But I'm really doing the best I can, and you guys should know that. That's all I can say, really. But, I'd like to say a BIG thank you to the 9 people that took the time to leave me a review. You guys are honestly the best!**_

_**Anyways...I'm working on a new oneshot right now. I'm not saying what it's called, or what it's about, because I don't wanna spoil anything. But I've posted a teaser on my facebook page, and I'm going to post more. So, if you want to read more about it, add 'Sarah Ozera Fanfiction' on facebook :) lotsa good stuff on there.**_

_**Well, enough of my moping and stuff. I'll let you guys read now.**_

_**~ Sarah Ozera ~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Chapter Twenty-Four: Unexpected ~<strong>_

_One Month Later_

**Julian's POV**

WE'D BEEN BACK AT THE ACADEMY for over a month now, and I missed Annika like crazy. We Skyped every day, but it wasn't the same as holding her and kissing her, or feeling her touch.

It seemed like her belly grew bigger every day. I wished I could be with her to watch our baby grow, but Mom and Dad had refused, saying that there was no reason for me not to go back to the academy. It sucked, but I had to do what they said. At least I'd be with her by the weekend; her due date was only a week away, and my parents said I could go home until two weeks after the baby was born.

Sighing, I set my book bag on the floor and sat down at my desk. I turned my laptop on, logged in, and texted Annika, letting her know that I was online.

I saw moments later as she logged in, and I started a video chat with her.

She grinned widely. "Hey, Jules," she said. Her brown eyes shone with happiness, though there was a tightness in them.

"Hey, Nik. What's up?" I asked her.

She yawned and rubbed her belly. "Just woke up from a nap. Your daughter decided she wanted to kick hard and wake me up." She paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. "Well, my sleep wasn't that restful, anyway. I haven't felt good all day, and my back is killing me."

"Have you told your mom?" I questioned.

She shook her head. "No, it's nothing. Don't worry, I think I'd know if I was going into labor," she joked, giggling.

I looked at her skeptically. "You sure? 'Cause you look like you're about to pop, Nik. The baby's huge."

She smiled lovingly, rubbing her tummy. "I'm sure. Our monkey isn't coming out today. I think she knows that she has to wait for her daddy to come home."

I let her words reassure me, and we settled into a normal conversation, like we had every day.

As the minutes passed, her face tightened just a little bit more. I could tell that she was in pain, but she was trying to hide it.

"Nik, are you sure you're okay?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," she replied, her voice slightly breathless.

"Annika, come on. A blind person could see how much pain you're in."

She sighed. "Okay, I'm in a little pain. But it's nothing I can't deal with, okay?" Just after she said it, she inhaled sharply, wincing.

"Hang on," she told me, standing. She walked away, and I heard her calling for her mother. I couldn't hear the conversation at all, so I waited anxiously for her to come back.

When she did, she had a weird expression on her face. She chuckled nervously.

"Uh, Jules, how fast do you think you can get here?" she asked.

My eyes widened. "Shit. We'll be there soon, okay?"

She nodded.

"Don't be scared, Nik. You'll do fine," I said softly.

She inhaled deeply. "Right. I'll see you when you get here."

"See you." With that, I logged off and shut down my laptop.

I ran straight to Skylar's room, where I knew that she was hanging out with Alek. I knocked on the door, running a hand through my hair nervously.

Skylar opened it. "Jules?" she questioned.

"Uh, we need to get to Court. Like, we seriously need to leave right now."

Her eyes widened with understanding, and she and Alek quickly followed me out.

We'd been told the plan in the event that Annika went into labor early. The three of us were to get to Court as fast as we could, while the others could catch up later. We'd be taking an academy jet.

We went straight to Kirova and let her know what was going on. She immediately got us one of the jets, which we thanked her for.

As I was walking out the door, she said, "Good luck, Julian."

I turned. "Thank you, Headmistress Kirova."

She winked, and I left.

We boarded the plane quickly, and then we were off.

**Annika's POV**

All throughout my conversation with Julian, I was uncomfortable and in pain. I'd tried to hide it, but I knew he could tell. Especially when that first sharp pain hit.

And so I got up to tell Mom what was going on.

I found her in the living room, typing away on her laptop. She looked up and smiled at me when she walked in.

"Hey Peanut," she greeted me. "What's up?"

I cleared my throat. "I think it's time."

Her expression turned puzzled. "Time for . . . ?"

I eyed her meaningfully, and realization dawned on her, her eyes widening. "Shit. Go grab your bag, honey. I'll call your father."

I nodded and headed back to my room to tell Julian what was going on. I could see that he was nervous, though I knew that he was trying to appear calm for my sake. He assured me that he and the others would be here soon, and so I turned my laptop off and grabbed my bag.

Another sharp pain hit, and I sucked in a deep breath through my teeth. I had to sit for a minute until it passed, at which point I lifted my bag and left my room, closing the door behind me.

"You're father's going to meet us there as soon as he can," Mom informed me as we walked out the door.

I nodded mutely, sighing.

Mom wrapped an arm around me. "Don't be scared, sweetie. Everything will be okay. You'll be just fine, I promise," she said softly, kissing my cheek.

We made it to the hospital a few minutes after that, at which point I was taken to a room. I changed into one of those stupid, ugly hospital gowns and tied my hair up.

I laid down on the bed, and a nurse came in and hooked me up to an IV and a fetal monitor. The IV sucked, because I _loathed_ needles.

Lissa and Christian arrived moments after I got settled in. Lissa was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement, while Christian's excitement was more subtle.

"I can't believe it's time already," he mused. "It feels like the past nine months have flown by."

"I know! Just think: In a few hours, we're going to be grandparents!" Lissa exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Holy shit, I'm gonna be a mom," I murmured. Funny how it was _just_ hitting me. I mean, I wasn't stupid; I knew that I was going to have a baby. But it's a whole other thing when you realize that you're going to be a mom. It's like, you're suddenly responsible for another life. And let me tell you, that thought scared the hell out of me.

Mom took my hand and squeezed it, misty-eyed. "Yeah," she agreed, "you're gonna be a mom. And you're gonna do great, sweetie."

I offered a smile. "Thanks, Mom."

She smiled back, winking.

Dad finally showed up half an hour later. He ran over to me and leaned down to hug me tight.

"Sorry I'm late, honey. I had a hard time finding someone to take my shift watching the gate," he apologized.

I smiled. "It's okay, Dad." A contraction hit, and I winced. "You didn't miss much," I panted out.

He let me squeeze his hand as hard as I needed to until the contraction passed. His familiar callused hands comforted me, and I shot a grateful smile his way.

_One Hour Later_

"Where's Julian?" I asked, my voice a pain-filled moan. My water had already broken, and contractions were worse now. I refused to get an epidural, though; I wanted to do this naturally.

"He'll be here soon, sweetie," Mom replied softly, rubbing my hand. She let go and stood, stretching. "I have to pee," she announced.

I managed a chuckle.

As soon as she took a step, she paused. I heard her sharp intake of breath as she laid a hand over her belly.

"Roza?" Dad questioned. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she said cheerfully, turning to smile at him. "Perfect, actually."

He eyed her doubtfully. "Rose, seriously."

She sighed. "Okay, I'm experiencing some mild pain. But I'm okay, it's nothing," she assured him.

He nodded, but looked as if he didn't believe her one bit, watching her closely as she waddled off to the bathroom.

We sat in silence for a moment. Dad's forehead was crinkled, and he looked stressed out.

Dr. Keith came in to check on me.

"You're around three centimetres dilated," she informed me, smiling. "You're progressing nicely, Annika."

I smiled. "Thanks, Dr. K."

She winked and left.

I sighed heavily. I wanted Julian here with me.

I glanced at the clock. He should be here any minute, right?

Unwelcome thoughts of something happening to their jet flooded my mind. I couldn't let myself consider the fact that something might've happened to them. I'd go crazy.

_God, Annika, stop worrying,_ Alek said in my mind. _We're landing in a few minutes._

_You have such an overactive imagination! _Skye chimed in.

_Whatever,_ I grumbled to them. I was just relieved that nothing had happened.

Mom came out of the bathroom, a nervous smiled on her face.

"We have a slight problem," she said, chuckling nervously.

"What is it?" Dad asked immediately, his forehead crinkling even more.

"My water broke."

It was silent for a moment, everyone too shocked to say anything, before I finally said, "You've got to be fucking shitting me."

She shook her head. "Uh-uh. This baby's coming."

Dad swore in Russian and ran out of the room to get a nurse. And then, just like that, Mom was gone, and I was left with Lissa and Christian.

"This is nuts," Christian commented, coming to sit beside me. "I mean, what are the odds of you both going into labor on the same night?"

"I know," I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest. Don't get me wrong, I was happy that Mom was having the baby. What I _wasn't_ happy about was the fact that I wouldn't have her with me when I had the baby.

Another contraction hit, and Christian held out a hand for me to squeeze. Poor sucker.

I squeezed as hard as I could, and his face screwed up in pain.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Christian, don't be such a wimp. Just think about what _she's_ going through," Lissa said softly.

He glared at her. "I'd like to hear you say that while she's crushing the bones in _your_ hand, Liss!"

Lissa just rolled her eyes, and then the door opened.

Julian, Alek and Skye walked through the door. Even though I was in pain, I smiled widely at them.

"Annika," Julian breathed, striding over to me and leaning down to kiss me softly. I let go of poor Christian's hand so that I could hug him.

"Took you long enough," I said softly.

"Sorry, the jet had to be prepared and everything," he said apologetically.

"The main thing is that you're here." I exhaled deeply, and the contraction was over.

"Where's Mom?" Skylar asked, glancing around. She then added, "And Dad, for that matter."

I sighed. "Mom went into labor, too."

"Jesus," Alek murmured, eyes wide.

Lissa cleared her throat. "If you guys are okay here, we're going to Rose's room for a bit. Okay?" We all nodded. "Call us if you need us."

"Bye," I said, smiling at them.

"Bye, sweetie," they replied in unison before walking out the door.

Skye sat beside me on the bed. "Are you scared?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Not really. Nervous, yeah. I mean, it's gonna hurt, but I don't care. I'm just ready to see her, y'know?"

She nodded. "We're ready to see her, too."

"What do you think she'll look like?" Alek asked.

"I think she'll have Julian's hair and eyes, but my face," I replied.

"Same here," Julian added. "And she'll be perfect."

At that moment, another contraction hit.

"Damn," I breathed, clutching the side of the bed.

"A contraction?" Julian guessed.

I nodded, still clutching the bed.

It soon passed, and I sunk back into the pillows.

"She'd better hurry up and come out," I muttered. "I am _so_ over this."

**Rose's POV**

"I feel so bad, Dimitri. She needs me," I said, looking down. I knew that it was irrational to feel guilty about this, but I couldn't help it. I felt like I was abandoning her when she needs me most.

Dimitri tilted my chin up. "Roza, stop. It's not your fault. She knows you'd be with her if you could."

"She's probably terrified, though . . ."

"Rose, come on. She'll be fine. I'll check on her every hour to make sure of it. Okay?"

I sighed. "Okay."

"Good. Now, just focus on you and our son."

I smiled and rubbed my tummy. "I can't wait to see him," I murmured.

"Me either, Roza. Our little Kolya will be perfect," he agreed, kissing my forehead.

The door opened then, and Lissa and Christian walked in.

"The kids are here," Christian informed us.

"Just the three of them?" I asked.

Lissa nodded. "The others will be here later."

I sighed. "At least she has them with her." No matter what, I'd always feel bad for not being with her. This was the time when she needed me the most, and I couldn't be there. I felt like a horrible mother.

Dimitri, of course, knew what I was thinking. He rolled his eyes. "Roza, you can't feel guilty about going into labor."

I stuck my tongue out at him, and then a contraction hit. I moaned in pain and grabbed Dimitri's hand.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, Rose and Annika both went into labor a few days early, and on the same night :P what do you guys think is gonna happen?<em>**

**_I hate to do this. I really do. But I want to be at at least 580 reviews before my next update. Sorry, but I have to get you guys to review somehow._**

**_Next up: Lives are brought into the world...and one is taken from it ;)_**

**_Until next time!_**

**_~ Sar ~_**


	26. Chapter TwentyFive: Much Like Falling

_**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm in a WONDEFUL mood :D you know why? Because I got 20 reviews! Finally!**_

_**I realize that I've been acting kinda like a spoiled child lately...and I'm sorry for that xD but the reviews that I got made me realize that even if I don't get tons of reviews, there are still people who love this story and will always read it :) I think the past few updates have humbled me :P But, I still wanna beat Together Forever in terms of review numbers :) so get those fingers flying!**_

_**I'd like to thank the following people whose reviews really made me smile: **Peace. Love. Pray **(it won't show up if I connect it all) **AnnieRoseHathaway**, **Ashleigh1991**, **imma rachel** (because your review seriously made me LOL) **dpower**, and last (but certainly not least) **she lives in a daydream**! Everything that you guys said made me smile, and you made me realize how loved my story really is :) so thank you guys so much! And thanks to everyone else who left a review, because those made me smile too :)**_

_**If you haven't already, add 'Sarah Ozera Fanfiction' on facebook! There, you'll get teasers, random photos of stuff I draw (VA drawings, of course) and a glimpse into my crazy life :) also, if you read **Nicia**'s or **she lives in a daydream**'s stories, add their facebooks too! 'Nicia Fanfiction' and 'Sliad Fanfiction' are where you'll find them!**_

_**Anyways, enough from me! I'll let you get on with this chapter! (Btw, pretty sure you guys are gonna hate me by the end of it xD oh well.)**_

_**~ Sarah Ozera ~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Chapter Twenty-Five: Much Like Falling ~<strong>_

**Julian's POV**

Annika moaned in pain, clutching at her abdomen. I couldn't even begin to imagine the amount of pain that she was in.

I pressed a cold cloth to her head, murmuring soothing words to her. Her beautiful brown eyes were filled with gratitude as they stared into mine.

"I'm going to check on your mother . . . do you need anything?" Dimitri asked her, his eyes full of concern for his daughter.

She shook her head. "I'm fine. Stay with Mom, Dad. She needs you. I have Julian, Skye, and Alek."

"Are you sure, Nika?"

"Positive. Alek or Skye can get you if I need you," she replied, mustering a smile.

He kissed her forehead. "I'll come back in a bit," he promised.

"Okay."

He left then, and Annika sighed. "This is just my luck. Of course Mom would go into labor at the same time as me, when I need her the most," she grumbled. Then she winced as another contraction hit.

"You'll be okay, Anni. You have us," Skye said softly, placating her. "And, hey. It would be pretty cool if Nicky and Raven had the same birthday."

"Yeah, it would," Annika admitted. "I just can't believe it's finally happening . . . I've been waiting so long for this night."

"Me too," I said, leaning down to kiss her softly. "Just think, Nik. A few hours from now, we'll be holding our little girl. I'll be perfect, and so worth it."

She grinned. "I know. It's so surreal."

"I know that I can't wait to hold her," Alek announced. "I'm finally gonna be an uncle!"

Skye laughed. "We're going to spoil this baby so much, it's ridiculous."

I shook my head in amusement. "I can see it now: She'll be wearing designer clothes before she can even walk."

Alek scoffed. "Jules, with your mom around, that would happen anyway," he pointed out.

I sighed. "I just hope that she doesn't turn into a bratty teenager."

"She won't. Not with the two of you as her parents," Skye said, smiling.

I smiled back. "Thanks."

The next few hours were pretty chill. Visitors came and went. We played cards. Annika napped on and off.

She couldn't sleep now, because the contractions were getting too painful. She was miserable, and I hated seeing her like this. I wished that I could heal her pain away, but we were told that it wouldn't work.

After what seemed like forever, Annika finally panted out, "I think it's time."

Alek went to get the doctor. Skye and I did our best to keep Annika calm, but she was in a lot of pain.

Alek returned with Dr. Keith, who checked to see if Annika was fully dilated.

With a grin, she announced, "It's go-time."

**Alek's POV**

I waited outside of Annika's room. I loved my sister to death, but the thought of seeing her give birth made me more than slightly squeamish.

So I dialed Dad's number to let him know what was going on.

He picked up on the second ring.

"What is it, Aleks?" he asked. He sounded all keyed-up and slightly stressed. Poor guy.

"Annika's having the baby," I replied. "I'm outside the room."

I heard Dad relay it to Mom.

"Put him on speakerphone, Goddammit!" she hissed.

"You're on speaker," Dad said seconds later.

"How are you, Mom?" I asked softly.

"How do you think? In God-knows how long, I have to push something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a lemon. So yeah, I'm feeling just peachy," she growled.

"Whoa, didn't need the mental image, Ma," I said, thoroughly disgusted. I felt bad for Dad; he had to stay with her. "Anyway, I can hear Annika inside, so I'm guessing that things are moving along just fine in there."

"How long has she been pushing?" Dad asked.

"Not long," I replied. "A few minutes, maybe?"

"Then it'll be a little bit before she has the baby," he said, sighing.

We talked for a little while longer before I noticed something strange. The room had grown pretty silent, and I didn't hear a baby crying. What was with that?

"Guys, can you hold on for a minute?" I asked.

"Is something wrong?" Dad questioned.

"I don't know," I replied truthfully. "That's what I need to find out."

"Okay," Dad said.

I lowered the phone from my ear and stepped inside.

**Julian's POV**

"Come on, Nik, push," I murmured, smoothing her hair back.

She'd been pushing for a while now, and and I could see how tired she was getting.

"I'm trying," she replied weakly.

"You're doing good, sweetie. I can almost see the head," Dr. Keith said in encouragement.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed again until her face was bright red, like a tomato.

"Okay, I need another big push like that. Can you do that for me?" the doctor asked.

In answer, Annika pushed again. But she quickly let the breath back out, sinking back into the pillows. She looked totally spent. Her skin was covered in a sheen of sweat, and she was breathing hard. I couldn't even begin to imagine how much pain she was in.

"I can't," she said, sounding agonized. A single tear slipped down her cheek.

"Yes you can, Annika. You're so close," Skye murmured, taking Annika's hand and squeezing it.

"Think of our little girl," I said softly, wiping the tear from her cheek. "You're so strong, Nik. You can do it."

Annika, like the trooper she was, kept on pushing. I admired her so much; she was so insanely strong, and so determined. It made me proud to be her boyfriend.

"One more big push, sweetie," Dr. Keith said moments later.

With the last bit of energy she had, Annika pushed as hard as she could.

And the next thing I knew, my baby girl was crying.

They placed her on Annika's chest. She was a bloody mess, but she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever laid eyes on, other than her mother. Whom she very much resembled, other than the matted black curls that covered her head.

Annika began to cry and stroked Raven's bloody cheek. Raven was wailing loudly, but seemed to calm slightly at her mother's warm touch. A few tears slipped down my face at the sight of them, and I leaned down to kiss Annika softly. The look in her eyes seemed to say, _We made this. Can you believe it?_

But then, Raven was suddenly whisked away, and Dr. Keith looked frantic.

"She's bleeding!" she exclaimed.

"What's happening?" Skylar asked, panicked.

"Oh my God," I heard Alek say. When did he come in?

I took Annika's hand. She was rapidly growing pale, and terror coursed through me. This was all happening too fast.

"Where's the baby?" she asked weakly. "Where's Raven?" The doctor and nurses were frantically trying to stop the bleeding.

"She's with a nurse. She's okay." I was becoming panicked. "Don't you die on me, Annika! I can't live without you!" The thought of losing her . . . it made me feel like I was falling from a plane without a parachute. She _was_ my parachute.

She smiled strangely. "Who said anything about dying?" she asked drowsily. Her eyes were fluttering closed. "Am I dying?"

"She's losing too much blood!" Dr. Keith yelled.

A sob escaped my mouth. "I won't let you. Please, Nik, hold on!"

"I'll try." Her voice was slurred, and her eyes were barely open now. Her hand was going limp in mine, so I squeezed it even tighter, unwilling to let go. I couldn't, or I'd lose her. "I love you," she murmured, her voice barely audible.

My lower lip trembled as tears poured down my face. "I love you too, Annika."

Her eyes fully closed then, her chest barely moving. I saw in the faces of the doctors that there was no saving her.

So I wasn't really surprised when her heart monitor stopped beeping.

**Rose's POV**

We'd been talking to Alek for a while. I was really irritable, but hey. I was in pain.

But all that was forgotten when Alek implied that something might be wrong with Annika.

Dimitri, Lissa, Christian and I waited in tense silence for Alek to tell us what was going on. We heard distant voices on the phone, but couldn't make out the words being said.

Moments later, we heard a cry. We collectively sighed in relief, hearing that beautiful noise.

"Oh, wow . . . she's beautiful," Alek murmured into the phone.

I felt myself grin. "How's Annika?" I asked.

"She's―wait a second," he said, sounding puzzled.

A second later, his frantic voice filled our ears. "Oh my God!" he exclaimed.

My heart jumped into my throat. "What is it? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I-It's Annika. She's bleeding too much. The doctors can't stop it. Oh God," he sobbed.

No. This couldn't be happening. She can't die; I can't lose another child. I don't know if I'd be able to live through it a second time.

"Oh my God," he repeated.

We could heard the panicked voices of the doctors, as well as Julian's frantic one. Annika's voice was a faint buzz in the phone, and we couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Dimitri, go!" I screamed.

He'd just reached the door when we heard it. Even through the phone, we heard it clearly.

The sound of a heart monitor. Not beeping, but pealing one single note.

And that's when I lost it.

**Dimitri's POV**

At the sound of the heart monitor, I took off running.

I reached Annika's room in a matter of seconds. There was blood everywhere. The doctors were frantically trying to revive her, but I saw in their expressions that she was well and truly gone. Julian was still clutching her hand, looking like he himself had just died, while Skylar and Aleksandr clung to each other, crying hard.

Memories flashed through my mind.

"_Da," she said._

"_Almost, Nika. Da-Da," I cooed._

"_Da . . . Da!" she exclaimed, clapping her chubby little hands. "Da-Da!"_

Her first word had been Da-Da.

Another memory came to me.

"_Daddy, don't let go," she begged, her chocolaty eyes filled with fear._

"_I won't, Nika. I'm right here; you won't fall. Just start pedaling," I told her, smiling indulgently at my five-year-old daughter. She looked adorable with her little pink helmet that was slightly too big for her head._

_Suddenly determined, she began to pedal, and the bike moved forward. I held on, just like I'd promised, until she gained enough momentum. Without her even noticing, I let go. She continued forward, and I was filled with so much pride for my little girl that I thought my face would be forever frozen in a grin._

_When she finally realized that I wasn't holding on, she panicked and lost control of her bike, tumbling down hard on the gravel._

_I ran to her as fast as I could. She was crying buckets, clutching her bleeding knee. The sound of her crying tore at my heart. I hated when any of my children cried._

"_Nika, are you okay?" I asked softly._

"_You said you wouldn't let go," she wailed, crying harder. Her tiny shoulders shook with the force of her sobs._

"_I'm sorry, baby girl. But you were biking on your own, and I'm so proud of you for it."_

_She sniffled. "You are?"_

"_Very." I wiped the blood from her knee with some kleenex that I kept in my pocket for occasions such as these, and pulled a band-aid out to cover the scrape. "I'm sorry I let go, Nika. I promise I'll never let anything happen to you ever again."_

_She smiled brightly and stood, hugging me tight. "Okay. I love you, Daddy."_

"_I love you too, baby."_

I told her I'd never let anything happen to her again. I'd failed her.

And I'd always hate myself for it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>...I'm guessing I should start on the barricades?<em>**

**_It absolutely broke my heart to write this chapter. I don't know how many times I cried. That last part, the Dimitri POV, really killed me._**

**_Please leave me a review. I'd LOVE to know what you guys thought. I don't care if you tell me how much you hate me for it, because I'm kinda used to it by now xD I'm not gonna hold the next chapter hostage for a certain number of reviews, but it would REALLY make me happy if I made it past 600 :)_**

**_Well, I'd better start barricading my bedroom! Until next time!_**

**_~ Sar ~_**


	27. Chapter TwentySix: Fix You

_**A/N: *cowers* Hey, guys...sooo sorry this took so long. School's been pretty damn hectic lately because it was midterm week, so I've been pretty busy...I know it's a stupid, overused excuse, but it's true. I feel really horrible about the wait, especially since the last chapter ended the way it did...so hopefully, this long chapter will help make up for it :)**_

_**I'd like to say a HUGE thanks to every person who left a review on chapter 25 :) 30+! My mind was definitely blown. Seriously. So, can we maybe, I dunno, keep that up? ;)**_

_**Be on the lookout in the next few days for a new oneshot, by yours truly :) it's a Lissa/Christian songfic, and I'm really excited about it! If you've added my facebook, then you've probably already read multiple teasers for it!**_

_**If you're interested, add 'Sarah Ozera Fanfiction' on facebook! There's some good shit there, peeps. Seriously.**_

_**Anyways, enough babbling. I'm sure you're all chomping at the bit, waiting to read and find out what happens (Well, except for Nicia, because she's special and got a teaser xD)**_

_**Enjoy the chapter, guys :)**_

_**~ Sarah Ozera ~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Chapter Twenty-Six: Fix You ~<strong>_

**Julian's POV**

THE DOCTORS TRIED TO PULL ME away from Annika, but there was no was in hell that I was letting her go. She couldn't leave me and Raven; I wouldn't let her.

I knew what I had to do.

I brought every moment I'd ever spent with Annika to the forefront of my mind.

The many times we'd played together as children, carefree and enjoying ourselves.

The first time she kissed me, on the balcony of the hotel.

The first time I told her I loved her, and she told me she loved me too.

The times she'd smile at me and I'd think, _What did I do to deserve that smile?_

They strengthened me, and I summoned up the spirit within me and let it flow from my body into hers. I felt something spark inside of her, and then I could actually _feel_ her essence, her soul.

It was like surgery. I carefully stitched her spirit back inside of her, making her whole again.

The last thing I saw before passing out was a bright light, and the sharp intake of breath that made Annika's chest rise.

**Annika's POV**

I opened my eyes, but quickly shut them again. The bright, fluorescent light was like a knife to my strangely sensitive eyes.

"Annika?" came a soft voice from somewhere beside me. "Open your eyes, Annika." I now recognized the voice as that of my sister.

I groaned. "Too bright."

Her arms were suddenly around me, and she was sobbing.

"Oh . . . Anni . . . you . . . scared me . . . so much," she sobbed.

My eyes slowly opened. It took a second for them to adjust to the harsh light. "What are you talking about?" I asked. A feeling of dread filled me. "Where's Raven?" My eyes searched the room for her.

They landed on my father, who cradled my sleeping daughter in his arms.

"Here, honey," he said, bringing her over. Skye let go of me so that I could take her from his arms.

The baby's eyes opened slightly, revealing a stunning green, and she started to cry. She was probably panicked because she didn't know what was going on. But when I stroked her cheek, she quieted.

"Hi, baby," I cooed, a tear slipping from my eye.

Raven was absolutely beautiful. Perfect. Her eyes were the exact green of Julian's, and her hair was a mess of little black curls. Her cheeks were chubby and rosy, her lips a perfect pink color.

She stared up at me, not understanding my words.

"Where's Julian?" I asked no-one in particular.

"Resting," Alek replied. "He . . . he used a lot of magic." He diverted his eyes then, looking everywhere but at me.

And that's when reality hit.

"I died, didn't I?"

Everyone looked uncomfortable.

"Anni . . . ," Skye murmured hesitantly.

"Just answer me. Please. I can handle it."

She sighed. "Yes, you died. Julian brought you back. You're shadow-kissed now, like Mom and Aunt Tori."

I closed my eyes, trying to process this new information.

I died.

Probably only briefly, but I died.

It was a lot to digest.

"Is Julian okay?" I asked after a few minutes.

"He'll be fine," Dad replied. "Give him a few hours of rest, and he'll be good as new."

I nodded absently, stroking Raven's cheek.

"Are _you_ okay?" Alek asked, taking a seat beside me on the bed.

"I'm fine. Shocked, but completely fine. In fact, I don't feel any different than I did before," I replied. Then, slightly hesitantly, I asked, "What exactly happened?"

"Well . . . Dr. Keith said that when you pushed Raven out, you tore some of the tissues inside of you, and it made you bleed too much. The doctors tried so hard to save you, but they couldn't. You . . . you bled to death, Annika," Skye said softly, a faraway look in her chocolate eyes.

I sighed. "I barely remember anything from the birth," I murmured.

"It's probably better that way," Dad said solemnly.

"Does Mom know that I'm okay?"

He nodded. "It happened hours ago, Nika."

"Did she have Nicky yet?" I asked.

At this, he smiled softly. "Yes, about two hours ago. They're both sleeping at the moment," he replied.

"I'll have to see them soon." I looked around. "Where's Fizz? And Jayce?"

"They're in the waiting room with everyone else," Alek replied. "We didn't want you to be overwhelmed when you woke up. But I should probably get them now. Fizzy was hysterical."

I chuckled. "Typical Isabelle. Always the drama queen."

Alek rolled his eyes before getting up and walking out the door.

"I'll be right back; I'm just going to see your mother and your brother," Dad said, smiling.

"'Kay," I replied, grinning.

He left, and then it was just Skye, Raven and I.

"You have no idea how terrified I was," Skye said quietly.

"I'm sorry you had to see me die. You should've left the room," I told her, my voice soft.

She shot me an incredulous look. "I'd never leave you. Ever."

I sighed. "I know. I wouldn't leave you either."

She hugged me tight, then, being careful not to squish Raven.

"I love you, sis," I murmured.

"I love you too. Don't die on me again."

At that, I chuckled. "I'll do my best."

Dad came back with Nick in his arms. His hair was exactly the same color as Dad's, only it was curly. He was small, but bigger than Raven.

I grinned. "So this is my baby brother?" I asked.

"Yeah. Say hello to Nicholas Dimitri Belikov," he replied, holding him out for me to take. I handed Raven to Skye and took Nick into my arms.

"Hey, Nicky," I crooned, stroking his fuzzy hair. "I'm your big sister."

He gurgled at me and grabbed a piece of my hair that had fallen out of the bun, tugging hard on it.

"Easy there, little man," I said, chuckling. "Strong kid," I commented, pulling my hair from his little dimpled fist.

Dad laughed. "I know. He gave my hair a few good yanks."

I smiled, rubbing one of his plump cheeks with my index finger. "He looks exactly like you," I told Dad.

"Is that a good thing?" he asked jokingly.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes."

Alek returned then with the others. Dad managed to take Nick before Fizz launched herself at me, sobbing.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" she cried.

"Shh, Isabelle. Not so loud. You're gonna hurt the babies' ears," I said gently.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I was just so scared that you wouldn't wake up, and I just needed to hug you."

My face softened, and I gave her a squeeze. "It's okay, Fizz. I'm okay now, so don't worry. Okay?"

She nodded. "Gotcha."

I smiled. 'Would you like to hold your niece, Aunt Fizz?" I asked, giggling.

"Duh!" she exclaimed, wiping the tears from her face.

Skylar handed Raven to her, and she cradled her against her chest. The look on her face was one of wonder and love, and it warmed my heart.

"So you're really okay, Anni?" Jayce asked quietly.

"Perfectly average," I replied, grinning. I pulled him in for a hug and kissed his cheek, laughing when he squirmed to get away, wiping at his cheek.

Meaghan and Nicole flopped down on either side of me, both hugging me for dear life.

"You scared us all, you know," Meaghan whispered, her emerald eyes shining with unshed tears. It was weird to see her so emotional; Meaghan was usually the one making jokes in bad situations, and she rarely ever cried.

"Sorry," I said lightly, hugging them tighter.

Nicole sighed. "We're just glad that you and the baby are okay." Then, she smiled. "Raven is absolutely gorgeous, Anni."

I grinned. "Thanks. She looks a lot like Julian, doesn't she?"

They both nodded vigorously at that, and I laughed.

"She does look a lot like you, though. She's the perfect balance of the two of you," Meaghan commented, grinning.

I called Izzy over. "Hand me the baby," I told her, holding my arms out. She grumbled a little, grudgingly handing Raven back to me. I laughed; she was already attached.

I folded my knees and laid Raven back against them. She yawned hugely, making me smile. "Is my monkey tired?" I asked, my voice a coo.

"God, she's so freaking cute!" Meaghan exclaimed.

"Which one of you wants to hold her first?"

"Nicki can, since she's her aunt," Meaghan replied.

"Okay." I gently lifted Raven and tucked her into Nicole's arms.

"Wow . . . how can something be so small, but so beautiful?" Nicole asked rhetorically, her voice a whisper. "You're such a pretty baby, Rae. Aunty Nicole loves you very much."

It was such a sweet moment that I almost started crying. My baby girl already had everyone wrapped around her little fingers.

After a few minutes, Nicole handed Raven to Meaghan and wiped her eyes.

"Raven, you and me are gonna have so much fun together," Meaghan said matter-of-factly, poking Raven's nose. "I'm gonna be the funnest second cousin ever!"

After everyone had held both babies, we decided to call it a night. After all, it was five in the morning, and most people hadn't slept yet.

"We'll come back later, okay?" Skye said, taking my hand and squeezing it.

I squeezed back. "Yes. Now go get some sleep; you look like you need it. Both of you," I replied, looking back and forth between her and Alek.

Alek leaned down to kiss my forehead. "See you later, sis." He leaned down further to kiss Raven's head. "See you too, monkey." And then he and Skye left, along with everyone else.

I looked to Dad, who held a sleeping Nick.

"Shouldn't you be with mom?" I asked.

He shrugged. "If she's awake, when Adrian and Viktoria are keeping her company. They've been with her since Nick was born."

"Oh." I stroked Raven's dark curls. "Has mom seen Rae yet?"

He shook his head. "I haven't had the chance to take her. Adrian, Vika, Lissa and Christian haven't seen her either."

"Are Lissa and Christian with Julian?"

"Yeah. They haven't left his side."

I nodded. "Okay. Can I go see Mom?" I asked.

He hesitated. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay. But I can ask for a wheelchair if you want me to."

I scowled. "Those things are _so_ undignified, Dad."

He chuckled. "Would you rather ride the short distance to your mother's room in a wheelchair, or risk falling and hurting yourself and/or Raven?"

Dammit. He had me there.

I sighed. "When you put it that way, I don't really have much of a choice," I grumbled.

He laid Nick beside Raven on my lap. "I'll be right back." He left, and I stared down at my brother and daughter.

"You know, you two are very cute," I said, smiling. "You're both gonna be heartbreakers when you're my age."

They both smiled and gurgled at me, making me smile ever wider.

"I'll always be there for both of you, okay? I promise."

Dad returned then with a nurse and a wheelchair. Swallowing my pride, I handed the babies to Dad and let the nurse help me into the stupid wheelchair. Once I was settled in, Dad thanked the nurse and handed me the babies again.

He wheeled me silently down the hall to Mom's room, and I readied myself to see her.

Uncle Adrian was asleep with his head on Aunt Tori's shoulder, but Mom and Aunt Tori were wide awake.

"I was starting to wonder what was taking so long," Mom said, chuckling.

I grinned. "Sorry. I'll try not to keep you waiting next time."

Aunt Tori shook Uncle Adrian awake. He looked confused for a second, his mind foggy with sleep, before his eyes focused on me.

"Finally," he breathed.

Dad took Nick from me and handed him to Aunt Tori.

"Now, I think it's time I held my granddaughter," Mom said, grinning.

I handed Raven to Dad so that he could pass her to Mom.

"God, she's gorgeous," she murmured, rubbing Raven's chubby cheek. Raven gurgled at her, reaching up to play with a piece of her hair.

"How do you feel, Nika?" Aunt Tori asked cautiously.

I shrugged. "'Same as before. Am I supposed to feel different after being dead?"

Mom winced at my blunt words. My death, no matter how temporary, had probably wrecked her.

"Not exactly . . . ," Aunt Tori said slowly. "I mean, you'll feel different once you start hearing Julian's thoughts . . ."

I sighed. "That'll take some getting used to."

Her gaze was sympathetic. "I know. But your mother and I will help you as much as we can."

I looked to Mom. She was trying so hard not to cry, but I could see the tears that threatened to spill.

"I never wanted this for you, Annika," she began. "I know how hard it is to be shadow-kissed. And I would do anything to change it. I've spent my entire life trying to keep it from happening to you, and I failed."

"Mom . . . what happened to me . . . it was no one's fault. Nothing could have stopped me from dying. Everything happens for a reason. I _died_ for a reason. I don't know what that reason is yet, but it's true. You can't beat yourself up over something that was no one's fault, least of all yours," I said softly.

The tears finally fell, leaving wet trails behind them as they fell lazily down her cheeks. "I should've been there to hold your hand," she whispered.

"But you couldn't, Mom. You had to focus on Nick. Julian was there to hold my hand. Skye and Alek, too. It wasn't like I was all alone. I died feeling loved. And I know that you would've been there if the circumstances had been different."

She shut her eyes tightly and took a ragged, shaking breath. "You're right. But that doesn't ease my guilt."

I sighed. "Well, I just want you to know that I love you, Mom. No matter what."

"I love you too, peanut. You and this little monkey of yours."

"Jeez, Rose, stop hogging the baby and let me hold my great-niece," Uncle Adrian said, his tone teasing.

"Fine," Mom muttered, handing him the baby."

He spoke quietly to Raven, rocking her back and forth gently. "She's got your face, Anni," he told me, grinning.

"She has a lot of Julian in her too, though," Aunt Tori chimed in. "Like that black hair . . . though, the curls are yours."

I grinned. "I know. And her green eyes." Earlier, when she'd opened her eyes, I'd been so happy to see that her eyes matched Julian's perfectly.

"I didn't see them," Mom said. "But if they're the same color as Julian's, then they must be gorgeous."

"They are," Dad confirmed.

Aunt Tori then handed Nick to Mom and took Raven from Uncle Adrian. He opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when she glared at him.

"That's what I thought," she said smugly. She nuzzled her nose against Raven's and spoke to her in Russian baby talk, making Raven smile.

I stayed there for a while until I decided that it was time to go see Lissa and Christian. They were probably anxious, waiting to see the baby.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," I said to Mom and Dad, smiling. Uncle Adrian was going to push me to the room they'd put Julian in, and he and Aunt Tori were going home after that. Dad was staying with Mom.

"Bye, honey," they chorused.

Uncle Adrian pushed me out of the room and down the hall. I held Raven close, rubbing her cheek. She was very sleepy; she yawned constantly.

Aunt Tori knocked on the door. It was opened moments later by a very haggard-looking Christian. He looked extremely tired.

"Thank God," he breathed, leaning down to hug me. "We were worried about you."

"Well, worry no more. I'm good as new," I said, smiling. I gestured to Raven. "Thought you might like to meet your granddaughter."

"Oh wow . . . she's perfect. Can I hold her?" he asked.

"Of course," I replied, holding her out to him.

"Chris, you can take her back, right?" Uncle Adrian asked.

"Yeah, I'll take her. You guys go home to your kids," Christian replied, smiling.

They nodded, kissed my cheeks, and left. Christian pushed me into the room, kicking the door closed.

Julian was curled up on the bed. Lissa was asleep with her head resting on the mattress.

I shakily stood and made my way over to the bed to sit beside Julian on the side that Lissa's head wasn't occupying. I stroked his hair, sighing.

"Has he woke up at all?" I asked. Christian shook his head in negation. "How long does it usually take?"

"Well, it was around ten to twelve hours for Adrian after he brought Vik back, so it shouldn't be much longer. I mean, it's been seven hours already," he replied, sighing. "But spirit's very tricky. Nothing is a sure thing when it comes to it."

I sighed again and took Julian's hand. "He shouldn't have done it. It's gonna be hard on him."

He chuckled. "Annika, he loves you. He wasn't about to just let you die. And he wasn't about to leave Raven motherless."

"I guess you're right . . . ," I murmured.

"Well, I'd better wake Liss up. She'll kill me if I waited longer than five minutes when you're here."

I laughed. "I know."

He handed Raven back to me and sat down beside Lissa, gently shaking her.

"Liss . . . wake up, Liss. We have visitors," he said softly.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, sitting up and blinking hard.

"Look who's here, Lissa," he said, grinning.

Her eyes focused on me. "Annika!" she exclaimed. "Oh, you brought Raven!"

I could see how badly she wanted to hold her, so I held the baby out for her to take. She took her gladly and held her to her chest, a giant smile on her face.

"She's so perfect, Anni," she murmured, poking her nose. "So beautiful. You and Julian made one beautiful baby."

I laughed. "Thanks, Liss."

While Lissa and Christian fussed over Raven, I turned my focus to Julian.

I laid down beside him, wrapping my arms around him and laying my head on his chest.

"Please wake up," I whispered.

* * *

><p><em><strong> :D<strong>_

_**So, a lot of you didn't guess what was gonna happen. Some of you did, but there were some who forgot about Julian's little ability ;) that's okay, though :)**_

_**Who's happy I didn't kill her for good? :D**_

_**So, let's keep up the number of reviews I've been getting! I wanna be somewhere between 635 and 650 :P so get typing, please :) for me?**_

_**Remember, be on the lookout for my upcoming oneshot! And add my facebook, if you'd like :)**_

_**Until the next update (which hopefully won't be too far away!)**_

_**~ Sar ~**_


	28. Chapter TwentySeven: Just A Kiss

_**A/N: Hello, lovely readers of mine :) I'm very happy right now, because I don't have school today due to a snowstorm. Oh, how I love the Canadian climate :D Thanks to said snowstorm, I was able to finish typing this chaper up! Isn't that amazing?**_

_**I know I said that I wanted to get to 635 reviews, I figured that you guys have waited long enough for the next chapter :P and 629 is close enough, lol.**_

_**When I was writing the first half of this chapter, I was listening to "Just A Kiss" by Lady Antebellum on repeat. I suggest you do the same :)**_

_**Well, I'll let you people read now, and I'll hang out with my dog and write because I have no life ^_^**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**~ Sarah Ozera ~ (HAHA it rhymes!)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Chapter Twenty-Seven: Just A Kiss ~<br>**"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight,  
>Just a touch in the fire burning so bright,<br>And I don't wanna mess this thing up,  
>I don't wanna push too far.<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight."  
><em>

**Skylar's POV**

"Mase, do you really think she's alright?" I asked for the thousandth time. It was a wonder he hadn't told me to shut up, really. I couldn't help worrying, though; I'd watched my sister die tonight, and even though she was okay now, the image was hard to get past.

"I do," he replied stroking my cheek. "Annika's strong, Skye; she can take it."

"You didn't see her die, Mase. _I _did. It was the most horrible, terrifying, traumatizing thing I've ever witnessed. I don't know how someone can just be okay after―" My words were cut off by his lips on mine. As soon as his lips came in contact with mine, I felt my worries evaporate a little and become just a little more manageable. He brought me a peace that no one else could.

He broke the kiss, running a hand through my already dishevelled hair in an attempt to calm me. "Skylar, I want you to listen to me." When he saw that he had my undivided attention, he pressed on. "_Annika will be fine_. I know it, babe. She's so strong; she can deal with this. You have to stop worrying about her so much, because all it's doing is stressing you out. Annika's a big girl; she's a mom now. So stop acting like her mom and just focus on being a sixteen-year-old girl."

A shuddering breath left me. "You're right, Mase, and I _know_ that you are. But saying and doing are two different things. It's not something that I can just turn off; Annika is like a child that I need to protect. I know it's silly, because I know that she can handle herself, but that's how it's always been that way with us. She's been the reckless, impulsive one, and I've always been the one to pick up the pieces and comfort her when she's sad. And I can't change, just like that." I snapped my fingers for emphasis.

"I'm not asking you to change," he said softly, cupping my face in his large, warm hands. "I just want you to enjoy yourself without worrying so much about Annika. Is that too much to ask, babe?" His words seemed like they were mean, but his voice was so gentle when he said them that I knew that he was just being truthful and didn't mean them in a bad way.

My eyes closed, and I leaned my head on his hands. "It's not. And I promise that I'll try; that much I can do," I finally said.

He touched his lips to mine once more and hugged me close. "That's all I ask, babe."

My eyes opened again, meeting his lovely hazel ones. I could stare at his eyes forever; they were a gorgeous grass green, with flecks of chocolate brown and gold through them. His eyelashes were long, fans of gold surrounding his eyeballs. I could honestly say that his were the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

I smiled. "I'm thinking of how much I love your eyes."

I felt the chuckle that vibrated his chest. "I love your eyes, too."

I scoffed. "You're just saying that so you don't seem rude."

His expression turned serious. "Your eyes are the most beautiful eyes in the world, Skylar. They're that shade of brown that you never see; milk chocolate from far away, but once you're close enough to _really_ look at them, you see the little strands of coffee brown and the prettiest gold I've ever seen. So, no, I'm not just saying that."

My breath caught in my throat. He was the sweetest, most thoughtful person on the entire planet, and his words melted my heart.

"I love you so damn much, Mason Castile," I whispered.

"I love you more," he murmured before leaning in to kiss me again. The kiss was soft and deep, reassuring yet hungry. I think I melted into a pile of goo.

I separated my lips from his long enough to say, "Stay with me tonight." My voice was husky, and his eyes darkened with lust. I knew that he knew what I wanted.

"Anything for you," he replied.

I crashed my lips to his once more, and I knew that there was no going back. I wanted him tonight; _all _of him.

He lifted me up by my ass and my legs went around his waist to hold myself there. He pressed me against the wall to help support me while his lips moved from mine, leaving a heated trail down to my neck. My head fell back against the wall, my eyes closing, while my fingers knotted themselves into his hair.

His mouth worked on my neck, sucking and nipping on the soft flesh, and I knew that I'd have a hickey from it. I didn't care, though. All I cared about was Mason and how he made me feel. He knew exactly what to do to get me going, though I'd usually stopped him before we went too far.

Tonight, I really didn't give a fuck. I was ready and he knew it, without even needing to ask.

His lips worked their way back up to mine, and he groaned as I ground my hips against his. I smirked against his lips, loving the effect I had on him. My lips parted to give his tongue entrance, and I could taste mint on his breath. I shivered involuntarily as his tongue explored my mouth like a probe, making sure he memorized every inch. I gave his hair a light tug and, taking the hint, he carried me over to the bed.

He laid me gently over the pink covers, covering my body with his larger, more muscled one. I stared into his eyes, seeing love beneath the obvious lust. It felt like my heart would burst from the love that I felt for him.

His eyes never leaving mine, his fingers found the hem of my shirt, where they hesitated.

"You're sure you wanna do this?" he asked, his voice breathy.

My voice was strong and certain as I replied, "Yes."

He began to pull my shirt up, his fingers trailing against my skin as he did so. I shivered, which made him smirk. He pulled it over my head and tossed it somewhere.

"I can't believe you're all mine," he said softly, his thumb stroking my cheek.

I took his hand and put it over my heart. "Believe it. My heart is yours, Mason. You're the only one for me."

His eyes closed, and he leaned down to press his lips to mine once more.

If everything else in the world was wrong, then his lips on mine was right. For me, there was no better feeling.

Without breaking our kiss, I popped the buttons on his shirt open and slid it off his shoulders, leaving his chest bare. My fingers explored the broad expanse of it, feeling the hard muscle under soft skin.

We both lost our pants at some point, leaving the both of us in only underwear. Our movements were becoming more rushed as our need grew, and after a few seconds of him fumbling around for the clasp of my bra, I let him off the hook and guided his hand to the front, where the clasp was.

"Clever," he breathed, ridding me of the offending garment. I stifled a laugh.

"Clever indeed," I agreed, climbing onto his lap. His arousal pressed against me and a moan escaped my throat.

"Are you mocking me?" he questioned.

"Maybe."

"I could get up and leave right now."

"But you won't."

"Damn."

I laughed and pushed him down so that I hovered over him. I leaned down, my lips at his ear, and whispered, "Face it, Mase. You're too much of a horn-dog to pass this up." I nibbled on his ear, and he shuddered. His hands grabbed my hips, tracing at the edge of my panties. I moaned louder and he smirked.

"You're one to talk," he countered.

"Oh shut up," I muttered, covering his mouth with mine. I rocked my hips against his, and the intensity of our kissing increased. There was a fire within me, and this was only feeding it.

We rid each other of our underwear, and there was nothing else that separated our skin. My entire being was tingling with anticipation, though there was some fear mixed in. I mean, it was irrational―I knew that Mason would never, ever hurt me, but intimacy made me nervous, ever since I was almost raped. It was still there, and I needed to face it. I wasn't going to let that Strigoi bastard hold me back anymore; it was time to overcome my fear.

Mason seemed to understand. His eyes softened, and he kissed the tip of my nose sweetly. "I love you, babe. Forever," he murmured.

I swallowed hard. "I love you too," I whispered.

***Slight Lemon***

He kissed me softly and thrust himself inside me.

The pain wasn't too bad; I'd been expecting worse. But it did make my eyes water, and Mason's forehead crinkled with worry.

"I'm okay," I assured him. "I just need a minute."

He nodded and stroked my hair, his fingers tangling in it.

A moment later, I exhaled deeply. "I'm good now," I told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, concern shining in his hazel eyes.

In response, I kissed him hard, which let him know that I was okay.

He began thrusting at a slow pace, letting the both of us get used to the new sensations, but gradually began to go faster.

I moaned loudly, my head lolling back, as he thrust even deeper, hitting a new spot.

"God, Skye, you feel so good," he moaned, breathless. We were both working up a pretty good sweat.

"You― ohh, God―" My voice faded into another moan. Damn, I couldn't even complete a sentence. But I knew that he understood what I was trying to say.

The fire within me was growing, but I needed more. "Faster," I managed to gasp out. "God, Mase, faster!"

He groaned, gripping my hips harder, and did as I asked. I was floating higher and higher, and I never wanted to come back down.

But everything has to come to an end at some point.

My whole body tingled, every nerve alive with electricity. Shivers skittered down my spine, and my breath came in pants. I knew this would come to an end any minute.

"I'm almost there, babe," he panted. His pace increased even more, and I bit down hard on my lip to stifle another moan.

He slammed into me hard, and that was all it took for a cry of pleasure to escape me. My muscles tightened and my eyes slid closed. I was riding on a wave of pure pleasure, and my body shuddered with the force of it.

My orgasm triggered Mason's, and I vaguely felt him shudder against me. I'd never felt a better high in my life than what I felt in that moment.

***End of slight lemon***

After we'd both come down from it, Mason held me close to his body and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to my lips.

"That was . . ." I struggled for a word to describe it. It seemed like there was none.

"Phenomenal? Mind-blowing? Earth-shattering?" he suggested, making me laugh.

"All of the above," I told him, resting my head on his chest. "I don't know what I was so afraid of."

He leaned his head against mine. "What you went through was traumatizing, Skye. You had a right to be afraid."

"Yeah, but if I'd known how good it would feel, we would've done this _months _ago."

He chuckled. "I think that now was a pretty good time."

I smiled. "Yeah, it was." I began tracing patterns on his chest. "By the way, I'm so in love with you."

He held me more firmly to him. "Ditto."

I yawned loudly. I was actually exhausted, between staying up all night and _that_.

He pulled the covers over us. "Sleep, babe," he murmured, running his fingers through my hair repeatedly. The repetitive motion made my eyes droop.

"Okay," I whispered before I closed my eyes and succumbed to sleep.

**Annika's POV**

I must've fallen asleep, because it was starting to get light out again. My sleep schedule was definitely fucked.

Raven was nestled between Julian and I on the bed. Lissa and Christian must've gone home at some point, because their seats beside the bed were vacant.

I'd woken up because my poor daughter was crying her eyes out. I realized that she must've been hungry; she hadn't eaten since last night, when I was conked out and pretty much dead to the world. I'd gotten one of the nurses to explain breastfeeding to me last night, and I figured that it was time to try.

I lifted Raven into my arms and pulled a blanket over us in case anyone walked in. I wouldn't want someone to accidentally see my boob. _Especially_ not my dad. That would be awkward beyond belief.

Raven had no problem eating. I should've figured that she'd inherit my appetite. It hurt a bit, but who was I to complain? I was her food source, so I couldn't cry about it.

I gently burped her when she was done, and she gurgled happily at me.

"There you go, monkey," I crooned. "Momma loves you, munchkin."

She smiled happily, revealing her gums, and her little dimpled hands reached for my face. She grabbed my lower lip and started playing with it, making me laugh.

"You're crazy, monkey," I said, though it came out kinda mumbled due to the fact that she was hanging on to my lip. I tickled her to make her let go, and the delicious sound of her laughter filled the air.

"You're so good with her."

I jumped, not expecting his voice. My head turned slowly, and I prayed that I wasn't just imagining things.

I wasn't.

Julian sat there, smiling at me. He had dark circles under his eyes, his hair was a mess, and he looked strangely fragile. But in that moment, he was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen.

"Julian?" I asked dumbly.

"No, Queen Latifah," he mocked, quoting me.

I didn't even tease him back; I was so overcome with emotion that I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled his lips to mine. Tears ran down my face as I kissed him with everything that I had. He returned the kiss readily, cupping my face in his hands.

"I love you," I said tearfully once we'd separated for air.

"I never thought I'd hear that again," he said solemnly. He wiped my tears away with the pad of his thumb. "But I love you too, Nik."

"How long have you been awake?" I asked, sniffling.

He smiled crookedly. "A couple hours," he replied.

"Pervert," I teased. "You totally watched me breastfeed."

"Guilty," he said, grinning.

I laid Raven between us again.

"She's been waiting hours to meet her daddy," I told him, smiling.

"I can't get over how gorgeous she is," he murmured, pulling her into his arms. He kissed the crown of her head. "Daddy loves you, monkey," he cooed.

She reached up and grabbed his nose, giggling.

"Isn't her laugh the most amazing thing you've ever heard?" I asked.

"Definitely," he replied. "Though yours is a close second."

I giggled. "Sap."

"The sappiest," he said, grinning.

I kissed him softly. "I wouldn't have you any other way."

He smiled softly at me for a moment before his face turned serious. "Do you feel anything yet?" he asked hesitantly, his jade green eyes shining with concern.

I paused. I hadn't really noticed, since his feelings matched my own.

"Well, I can tell that you're the happiest you've ever been. I feel the amount of love you have for Rae and I. And I feel that you're _really_ worried about me. Is that it?"

"Wow. That's amazing, Nik," he breathed.

I grinned. "Definitely. It's like a continuous hum of what you feel, all inside my mind."

"Now do you know how much I love you?" he asked, the green depths of his eyes shining.

"Silly. I didn't need a psychic bond to tell me how much you love me. I've always known."

He was about to reply, but someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," I called.

The door opened, revealing Skylar and Mason. Skye held a giant bouquet of flowers, one filled with all of my favorites: white lilies, lavender roses and hot pink gerbera daisies.

"Oh, wow," I murmured. "You got all of my favorites."

She grinned. "Only the best for my sister," she replied, setting the vase down on the side table.

"What's that on your neck?" I asked her, smiling devilishly. Her long hair had moved, revealing a bruise-like mark on her neck. "It looks suspiciously like a hickey. I wonder what that's from."

She blushed a deep red and fixed her hair so that the mark was covered again.

"Shut up," she muttered.

"Looks like you two had fun last night," Julian observed.

Mason grinned. "Oh yeah. _Lots_," he replied, waggling his eyebrows.

"So you finally got it in, eh?" I asked, smirking.

"Maybe," Mase replied, smiling innocently.

I held up my hand for a high-five. "Congrats, man. It was about time."

"Thanks," he said, wrapping his arms around Skylar's waist and leaning his chin on her shoulder.

Skye rolled her eyes. "No need to make a big deal of it," she grumbled.

"Skye, you should know by now that Nik makes a big deal out of everything," Julian said, chuckling.

"Hey. I do not," I replied indignantly.

He kissed me softly. "Sure you do. And I love it," he murmured, stroking my cheek.

I smiled. "You know, you have a remarkable talent. I can never stay mad at you because you're so damn sweet."

Mason made gagging noises, and I resisted the urge to throw a pillow at him.

"Oh, shut up. You and Skye are just as bad," I muttered. "I feel like I need to brush my teeth around you two."

Skye stuck her tongue out at me and Mason rolled his eyes.

Just then, there was another knock on the door.

"Come in," Julian and I chorused.

The door opened, and Nicole and Alek strode in. Nicki held a teddy in her hands. Its fur was light brown, and it wore white and purple checkered pyjamas with a matching hat.

"We brought a present for Raven," she said, smiling. "His name is Nitey-Nite bear."

She handed it to me and I grinned. Raven reached for it and took hold of an arm. I let her take it, and she instantly fell in love.

Julian smiled. "Thanks, guys. I have a feeling that this bear won't ever leave her side," he said, stroking Raven's little curls.

"Well, we saw it in the gift shop, and we had to get it for her," Alek replied, grinning.

"How are you feeling, Jules?" Nicole asked, her crystal blue eyes shining with concern.

"I'm fine. I'm just glad that I could save my little mind reader over here," he replied, jerking his thumb toward me.

I grinned. "This is gonna be so fun."

Alek shook his head in amusement. "Well, Nicki and I just wanted to stop by quick. We're going to see Mom, so we'll see you guys in a bit."

Before he walked out the door, he turned to look at Skye and Mason.

"Next time you feel like diddling when others are trying to sleep, try to keep it down. I could hear you two over my iPod," he told them, a glint of mischief and amusement in his chocolaty eyes.

He left without waiting for a response, leaving behind an open-mouthed Skylar, a grinning Mason, and Julian and I laughing like hyenas.

"Oh my God," I gasped out, clutching my stomach. I couldn't stop laughing. Raven was staring at me like I was crazy, so I took her from Julian and tickled her so she'd laugh, too.

"I can't believe that just happened," Skye said, looking absolutely mortified. "I didn't think anyone was home last night. I thought he was staying with Nicole!"

Mason chuckled. "Oh, stop. So he heard us. Big deal."

"Would you want _your_ brother or sister to hear us?" she countered.

"No, but that's different. Lizzie and Deryck are younger than me."

"Alek's younger than me."

"By ten minutes, Skye. Deryck's three years younger than me, and Lizzie's six years younger," he pointed out, grinning triumphantly.

She rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath.

Dr. Keith appeared in the doorway, a smile on her face.

"I see that you're both awake," she said, examining my chart. "How are you feeling, Annika?"

"Normal," I replied, grinning. "Julian fixed me up good."

She nodded. "Good. You do understand what happened last night, right?"

"Not really," I admitted.

She sighed. "It's not uncommon for this to happen. When you pushed Raven out, some of the tissues in your uterus ripped, and you bled too much too fast. We didn't notice until it was too late, and I'm sorry for that. It's very common in teen mothers, as well as first-time mothers," she explained.

"Oh. Okay, that makes sense," I murmured.

"Good. Now, I spoke with Dr. Lewis, your mother's doctor, and she's discharging your mother and your brother today. I'm going to discharge you and Raven as well, but for the next week or so, I don't want you doing anything strenuous, just to be safe. Okay?" she said, her voice firm.

"Gotcha. Don't worry, Julian will enforce your rules," I told her, mock-glaring at Julian.

"You have my word that I won't let her do anything risky," he promised, smiling.

"Good. So get your stuff together, and you're free to go," she told me, grinning. "And congratulations. She really is a beautiful baby," she added before leaving the room.

"You hear that, monkey? We get to take you home!" I said excitedly to Raven. She gurgled happily, clutching Nitey-Nite bear tightly.

"I'll go gather your stuff, Anni," Skye offered.

I grinned. "Thanks, sis."

She winked and headed back to my room.

Mason hung around. "So, have you guys decided on her full name?" he asked, sitting down in one of the chairs.

Julian and I exchanged a look. He nodded.

"Raven Alexia Ozera," I replied with certainty.

"It suits her," Mason commented, smiling.

Julian grinned. "A beautiful name for a beautiful baby," he said in agreement, letting her grab one of his fingers in her tiny, chubby hand.

I turned to Mason. "Did you get a chance to hold her last night?" I asked.

"Nah, the girls were hogging her," he replied, chuckling.

I held her out to him. "Well, now's your chance."

Tentatively, he reached out to take the baby. He cradled her to his chest and started rocking her, and the grin on his face was unlike any other I'd ever seen on him before.

"God, guys . . . she's just so tiny, and so gorgeous," he murmured, stroking one of her plump cheeks.

I smiled softly. "I know."

He cooed to her for a few moments, holding her until Skye came back with my bag. Upon seeing Mason holding Raven, tears sprang to her eyes. I could see her trying to hide them before anyone saw.

She cleared her throat, blinking hard a few times. "Here's your bag," she told me, setting it down on the other chair.

"Thanks, Skye," I said softly.

She rubbed at her eyes. "No problem." She turned to Mason. "You coming with me to the house?" she asked.

He nodded and handed Raven to Julian. The two of them left, and then it was just the three of us.

"I'm gonna get dressed because, as sexy as this hospital gown is, I'm not liking the fact that my ass is hanging out," I said, grinning.

"I rather like it," Julian murmured, waggling his eyebrows.

"Pig," I muttered, smacking him. I stood, stretching, and went over to grab my bag.

I went into the bathroom and changed into some comfy sweatpants and Dad's old shirt with the Cyrillic writing on it, as well as a baggy sweater. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and then exited the bathroom.

We waited as they got us her birth certificate. Her full name was Raven Alexia Ozera. She was born at 12:04 am on April 1st, 2027. She was seven pounds, two ounces. And she was absolutely perfect.

And now, we could take her home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did you guys like it? :)<strong>_

_**If you haven't already, add me on facebook! Sarah Ozera Fanfiction is where you'll find me ;)**_

_**Also, you should check out my newest oneshot, Oh Darling, and my new story, VA Road Trip :) they're good, I promise!**_

_**Let me know your thoughts in a review :)**_

_**Until next time, my pretties!**_

_**~ Sar ~**_


	29. Chapter TwentyEight: Baby Mine

_**A/N: Hey guys :) sorry this update took so long...but, really, I only got 7 reviews, so can you really blame me? D:**_

_**I'd like to thank the people who DID take the time to review :) you guys are honestly SO amazing, and I love you all :) and I'm sorry that I took so long with this!**_

_**Anyways, I won't babble, I'll just let you get to the chapter :P Enjoy!**_

_**~ Sarah Ozera ~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Chapter Twenty-Eight: Baby Mine ~<strong>_

_Skylar's POV_

When I walked in and saw Mason holding the baby, it was just too much for me to handle. I wanted to cry, knowing that he'd never be a father as long as he was with me. I hated that I took that away from him.

God, I wished that I could have his baby. Not right now, of course, but a couple of years down the road. But we'd never, ever have that option. We could always adopt, but . . . it just wouldn't be the same.

I quickly made an excuse to leave, asking Mason if he was coming with me.

Once we were outside the hospital, I could no longer keep my tears at bay. I broke down into sobs, sinking down onto one of the stone benches that sat outside.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Mason asked, his voice gentle. He sat down beside me, tilting my chin up so that my eyes met his.

"I feel like I'm robbing you, Mason," I whispered.

His brow furrowed in confusion. "Skye, what do you mean?"

I started to cry harder. "I just feel so bad that I can never give you a baby, Mase. I'm robbing you of the chance to be a father!" I cried, burying my head in my hands.

It was silent for a moment before he said, "Skylar, look at me." When I didn't, he gently pried my hands off my face. He wiped away the tear tracks on my cheeks. "Skye, I want you to listen to me and actually hear what I'm saying." I nodded. "You are the most important person in my world. I mean, yeah, it would be nice to have kids in the future, but if it's not possible with you, then I can live without. You know why?" he asked. I shook my head. "Because you're all I need to be happy."

"Are you sure?" I asked, my voice uncertain. "Because I'd completely understand if you wanted to break things off―"

I was cut off by his lips on mine. He kissed me gently, and my heart swelled with the love that I felt for him.

He pulled away, his hands resting on either side of my face. His hazel eyes bored into mine. "Skylar, I'm sure. I could never live without you; I don't even want to imagine what my life would be like."

I let him pull me to his chest.

"I love you so much, Mase," I whispered.

He kissed the crown of my head. "I love you too, Skyles. No matter what, I'll always love you."

We sat there in silence for a moment, content to be in each other's presence. I felt lighter, having had that whole conversation with him.

I stood, smiling. "Come on. We really do need to get to my house and make sure that everything is nice and clean for when Mom and Anni come home," I said.

He groaned. "Skye, you _know_ I hate cleaning," he grumbled.

I shrugged. "Okay, then don't clean. But you won't get any repeat performances of last night if you don't help me."

His eyes widened in horror. "Okay, I'll clean!"

I burst out laughing. "That's what I thought."

_Annika's POV_

Everyone was waiting for us at the house when we all got home. I could smell food cooking, and I guessed that Christian was the one cooking it. Homemade pizza, if I was smelling correctly.

I set Raven's car seat on the floor, undoing the straps and buckles and lifting her out. She had a really weird look on her face, like she was thinking really hard about something.

Mom saw her face and burst out laughing. "Looks like someone's diaper is dirty," she chortled, lifting Nick. "Have fun, kids," she said, making her way up the stairs to the kitchen, Dad following behind her.

Julian and I exchanged a look before both yelling, "Not it!" Then, we sighed. "Together?"

We headed to our part of the house and into Raven's room. I set her down on the changing table, watching her while Julian got a diaper and the baby wipes.

"I'm not wiping her butt," I informed him, my voice casual.

He grimaced. "But I don't want to," he whined. "Why do _I_ have to do it?"

"Because I said so."

Sighing, he undid the buttons of her onesie. I pulled the diaper off, nearly gagging.

"Sweet mother of cocoa puffs!" I exclaimed, throwing it in the garbage.

Julian's face was all scrunched up with disgust as he wiped her bum with a baby wipe. Raven was chewing on her fingers, making gurgling noises and drooling.

I quickly put a new diaper on her and snapped her onesie back on. I wiped the drool from her face with a blanket that I'd draped over my shoulder, and Julian lifted her into his arms. We high-fived.

"Is that better, monkey?" he asked, his voice a coo. Her response was to blow spit bubbles at him.

As we were leaving her room, he muttered, "Next time, you're wiping her ass."

~ VA ~

After supper, we all hung out in the living room. Skye and Mason never left the other's side, which I found adorable.

I currently held my baby brother. Nick certainly had a loud personality; he demanded to be acknowledged. He may have looked like a miniature version of Dad, but he definitely acted like a miniature version of Mom.

He stared up at me, gurgling happily and reaching toward my face. I giggled and poked his nose.

"Nicky, you are too cute," I crooned. Her grabbed a hold of my finger, still making happy noises.

Raven, who was currently held by Alek, began to cry. I handed Nick to Dad and got up to get Raven from my brother.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked, rocking her gently. She wailed loudly, crying her little eyes out. "Are you hungry?" That was most likely it, since she hadn't eaten in a little while.

"I'm gonna take her to her room," I informed everyone. "We'll be back soon."

The was a chorus of "Mm-hmm" and lots of nods from everyone.

I headed down the hall and through the door that led to our part of the house. Once inside Raven's room, I sat in the rocking chair to feed her.

Sure enough, she quieted once I'd fed her. I gently burped her, and her eyelids soon drooped. She yawned adorably, making me smile as I ran a finger down her nose.

"I can't believe you're mine, monkey," I murmured. "I can't believe I'm a mom. I don't know if I'll be any good at it, but I want you to know that I'll try my best to give you the life you deserve. Because I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world. You know that, right?"

She stared up at me with those gorgeous green eyes of hers, listening intently.

"You're the more important person in my world, Rae. You _are_ my world. Well, you and your daddy. I never knew how much I could love someone until I had you. I hope that I can be good enough to be your mommy."

Her eyes were almost closed, and she yawned again. Smiling, I began singing to her. It was one of my favorite lullabies from when I was younger.

_Baby mine, don't you cry.  
>Baby mine, fry your eye.<br>Lay your head close to my heart,  
>Never to part,<br>Baby of mine._

_Baby mine, when you play,  
>Don't you mind what they say.<br>Let your eyes sparkle and shine,  
>Never a tear,<br>Baby of mine._

_If they knew sweet little you,  
>They'd end up loving you too.<br>All those same people who scold you,  
>What they'd give just for the right to hold you.<em>

_From your head to your toes,  
>You're not much; goodness knows.<br>But you're so special to me,  
>Cute as can be,<br>Baby of mine._

She was sleeping soundly by the time I finished. I continued to hold her for just a while until I, too was lulled to sleep by the memories of my own mother singing the same song to me.

_Julian's POV_

Annika had been gone for a while, so I decided to go down and check on her. I found her asleep in the rocking chair, a sleeping Raven nestled in her arms. I smiled softly to myself and gently lifted Raven, being careful as to not wake either of them up. They were both out, though; neither of them so much as stirred.

I laid Raven in her crib with Nitey-Nite Bear, kissing her forehead. I then headed over to the rocking chair and lifted Annika into my arms, carrying her from the room and into our room. I pulled the covers back, still holding her in one arm and laid her in the bed as gently as I could. I pulled the covers over her, placing a kiss on her forehead as well.

Her chocolate eyes opened slowly, scanning her surroundings.

"Where's the baby?" she asked drowsily.

"Asleep in her crib," I replied, stroking her hair.

"Mmm," she murmured in reply, her eyes sliding closed again. "Love you," she mumbled.

I kissed her cheek. "I love you too."

A light snore picked up, and I quietly left the room.

"Where's Annika?" Mom and Rose asked at the same time.

"She was asleep with the baby in the rocking chair, so I carried her to bed," I replied.

"She must be exhausted. I know I am," Rose said, yawning.

"She is," I acknowledged. "I could go for a nap, too."

Viktoria rose, pulling Adrian with her. "We'll head home, then," she announced.

"Us too," Eddie said, taking Mia's hand.

Mom sighed. "I guess we should go, too."

We walked everyone to the door. After saying goodbye, we all retired to our rooms.

I changed into pyjamas and curled up next to Annika, holding her close. She unconsciously snuggled closer to me, making me smile. I was insanely lucky to have her; she was my everything. The love of my life, my best friend, the mother of my child, my . . . bondmate.

That last one still pained me to think of. I hated being reminded of the fact that I couldn't save her from dying. I felt like I'd failed her. And it was the worst feeling in the world.

"Stop it, Jules," she mumbled sleepily. "It wasn't your fault."

It kinda freaked me out how she could do that.

"I thought you were asleep," I said lamely. I would never think those thoughts when she was awake, because I knew that she'd get mad at me.

She yawned. "I was," she told me, "until your thoughts woke me up."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

She fixed her chocolate gaze upon me. "Julian, you can't feel guilty about something that was out of your control. There was nothing that anyone could've done to save me. You did what no one else could: you brought me back. So stop beating yourself up about this," she said softly, her hand coming up to rest on my cheek. I leaned into it, closing my eyes.

"I just . . . I keep seeing you die, over and over in my head. Keep seeing your face as it happened. It's like a movie in my head that's stuck on rewind. And I can't help but think that I could've done _something_ to stop it," I whispered. A tear leaked out of my tightly shut eye, and I felt her warm finger on my cheek as she wiped it away.

"Look at me," she commanded gently, grabbing my chin. My eyes slowly opened to meet hers. "Julian, I get it. I get that it sucked to watch me die, knowing that there was nothing you could do to stop it. I get that you feel guilty. But I'm alive now. Last night is a thing of the past, now."

I took a deep, shaky breath before nodding. Her gaze softened, and she ran a hand through my hair.

"We're gonna be okay, Jules," she murmured, leaning her head against my shoulder.

I reached up to stroke her cheek, my hand trailing down to rest on her waist. I leaned my head on top of hers and smiled softly. "Yeah," I agreed, "we will."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, how was it? It was just kind of a filler...but don't worry, more exciting (and upsetting) stuff is coming soon xD<em>**

**_LOL I've posted a lot since my last update...I have a few chapters of my new story "VA Road Trip" up, as well as two new oneshots! One is pre-VA, centering around Janine's decision to send Rose to St. Vlad's, and it's called "Slipping Through My Fingers" :) the other one is AH, and pretty random. It centers around Rose, and it's based off Rihanna's song "Russian Roulette" (that's the name of the oneshot, lol) So make sure to check that stuff out!_**

**_Please leave a quick review. It doesn't have to be long, but I really love getting feedback from you guys. It's nice to know what you guys think, because I really value your opinions :)_**

**_Add me on facebook ;)_**

**_Until next time!_**

**_~ Sar ~_**


	30. Chapter TwentyNine: Everytime We Touch

_**A/N: Hey guys...long time no see, eh?**_

**_I'm really sorry about the wait...writer's block chose to hit me :/ in a random burst of inspiration, I finished this chapter tonight :) it's a longish chapter, over 3000 words :P I hope that it'll somewhat make up for the extremely long wait!_**

**_So, I was writing a Christmas outtake for this that I was going to have up on the 26th, but my computer hates me and decided not to let the file open :/ if it ever does let me access again so that I can finish it, I'm not posting it here. It'll be posted on my facebook :P_**

**_Anyways, I'll let you guys get to the chapter now :)_**

**_~ Sarah Ozera ~_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Chapter Twenty-Nine: Everytime We Touch ~<strong>_

Two weeks had passed since I had the baby, and it was time for Julian to go back to the academy. The others had gone back a week before, but Julian had been allowed to stay longer.

"Do you have everything packed?" I asked Julian, wrapping my arms around him from behind and resting my chin on his back.

"Just about." He turned to face me, smiling. "Do you?"

I smiled in return. Mom, Dad and I were going to stay at the academy for a few days, so that everyone could spend time with Nick and Raven for a bit, since they wouldn't be coming home again until June.

"I do," I confirmed. I let go of him and gave him a mock stern look. "Finish packing, mister. We can't keep everyone waiting."

He grabbed me around the waist, jerking me to him. "I love it when you get tough with me," he growled, a hungry glint in his eyes.

As he was about to kiss me, I put my hand over his mouth, laughing at the disgruntled look on his face.

"Not until you're done packing," I trilled, ducking out of his grasp and running from the room.

_You suck,_ he sent silently.

"Love ya!" I called back, laughing.

I went into Raven's room and finished packing her bag. Then, I dressed her in a cute little green dress and put some shoes on her feet.

"There you go, monkey!" I cooed, grinning at her and tickling her. She laughed, a delicious sound, and clapped her hands.

I scooped her up and slung her bag over my shoulder. I carried her to mine and Julian's room, where Julian was zippering his bag. He grinned when he saw Raven, coming over to take her from me. I used him holding her as an opportunity to grab my own bag and put it on the other shoulder.

Julian held her out to me. "I'll take the bags, and you can just take the baby," he offered.

"Works for me," I said in reply, letting my bags slip off of my shoulders and taking Raven from his outstretched arms.

Julian grabbed the bags and we headed to the living room, where Mom and Dad waited for us.

"Ready?" Dad asked.

We nodded in unison, smiling. "Ready."

We headed out the door and made our way to the tarmac. Lissa and Christian waited there so that they could say goodbye to Julian.

"Call us once in a while, okay?" Lissa said tearfully to Julian as she and Christian embraced him tightly.

"I will," Julian replied, smiling. "Love you guys."

They let go, both smiling at him. "We love you too," they murmured in unison.

We boarded the plane. We all got settled in, and the plane took off moments later. I snuggled up to Julian, smiling as he wrapped an arm around me. I tilted my face up so that he could press his lips to mine, smiling when he did so.

Words couldn't even begin to describe how much I loved this boy. Until I fell in love with him, I hadn't believed in soul-mates. I'd actually thought that the whole concept was ridiculous. I mean, there was a whole world of people out there, so how could you find the one with whom you were in perfect harmony? But when I started dating Julian, I realized that maybe there was a perfect person for everyone.

"I love you," he murmured, tenderly brushing a tendril of hair from my face.

I smiled. His thoughts matched mine.

"I love you, too," I replied, snuggling up to him. I closed my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep, perfectly content with where I was.

~ VA ~

We arrived in Montana a few hours later. I yawned and stretched, feeling a few bones crack as I did so.

We gathered everything and stepped off the plane. I'd put a little jacket on Raven, because it was still pretty chilly out, even though it was mid-April. Stupid global warming and its mood swings.

Everyone was there to greet us when we left the plane. Alek and Skye hugged me tight, but not tight enough to squish Raven, who I held. Though, Skye immediately grabbed her from me.

"I missed you, monkey!" she exclaimed, holding her up above her head. Raven gurgled and clapped, smiling at her aunt.

"Don't hog my niece," Alek joked, stealing the baby from her. "We all know that she loves me more."

Skye scoffed. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Suddenly, Nicole swooped in and took Raven from Alek. "Puh-lease. Everyone knows that _I'm_ her favorite."

"No, we are!" Melody and Harmony chorused, trying—and failing—to take the baby.

"She loves us the most!" Izzy and Jayce exclaimed in unison.

I decided to put a stop to it all, taking Raven from Nicole.

"First of all, you're all gonna give her whiplash if you keep grabbing her from each other. Second, she loves you all equally, because you're all her aunts and uncles. And third, Julian and I are obviously her favorites, because we're her parents."

"Well played," Julian whispered in my ear.

I grinned. "Thank you."

We headed towards guest housing then. Mom, Dad and I put all of our stuff there, along with Nick's and Raven's. Julian got Raven's stroller unfolded—or, well, tried to. Dad ended up having to help him with it. I teased him incessantly about it for the next few minutes as we walked towards the quad until he stopped.

"Really? You're gonna keep making fun of me for that?" he asked. I nodded, grinning, and then he sighed.

"Oh well." He started to turn, but then surprised me by grabbing me around the waist and throwing me up over his shoulder.

"Julian! Put me down!" I squeaked, mortified.

"Nope," he trilled. He began pushing the stroller with one hand, and we moved toward the quad. I could tell from the bond that he was enjoying himself, that dick!

"Put me down, asshole! Please?" I decided that begging was probably the best way to get him to put me down.

I heard his silent laughter, and then the question that appeared in my mind.

_You gonna stop making fun of me now?_

"Yes! I promise! Just put me down!"

He finally acquiesced, gently setting me down on the pavement.

"You're a dick . . . you know that, right?" I questioned, taking hold of the stroller.

"Yep." He wrapped an arm around me. "But you love me anyway."

I sighed, reluctantly smiling. "Yeah, I do."

We arrived at the quad, and I steeled myself for the stares, the names . . . but they never came. No, these people weren't even looking at me. They were too caught up in something newer, juicier.

I caught the tail end of Paisley Dashkov's sentence. ". . . believe that she's pregnant and doesn't even know who the father is?" She paused to examine a nail, pursing her lips. "Well, it actually isn't _that_ unbelievable. I've always known that Marissa was a whore, and this just proves my point." She flipped her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder, grinning as the people that she sat with laughed.

I think my jaw might've hit the ground.

I couldn't believe that I'd just heard Paisley, Marissa Lazar's supposed best friend, say that.

It seemed too good to be true. I mean, Marissa was pregnant. _And_ she didn't know who the father was.

Oh, this was rich.

But revenge could wait until later. In that moment, I just wanted to see my friends.

I spotted them all sitting at a table not too far away, laughing about something—probably about Marissa. My heart swelled seeing them all together, especially when I saw Tristan with his arm wrapped around Nessy. I made a mental note to ask him or her about that.

Robyn was the first to spot us.

"Annika!" she yelled, jumping up from her seat to tackle me. I hastily moved the stroller out of the way before she could crash into it. Nessy, Sarah and Natalee followed, and I was soon enveloped in a giant bear hug.

"Miss me, guys?" I asked, grinning.

"Duh!" they chorused. Then, Nessy exclaimed, "Oh my God, your baby's so cute!"

They all let go of me, and I unhooked Raven from her stroller.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Raven Alexia Ozera," I announced, lifting her out.

"Can I hold her?" Natalee asked, giving me her big hazel puppy-dog eyes.

"Sure," I replied, holding the baby out.

Natalee grinned widely, taking Raven from my arms and holding her close. Raven stared up at her with her big green eyes, probably wondering who this new person was.

"Hi," Nat cooed, tickling her cheek. "You're such a pretty girl, Miss Raven."

Raven smiled widely, showing her gums, gurgling and blowing spit bubbles.

"My God, guys, she's freaking adorable," Sarah told us, grinning and reaching over to take the baby's hand.

While everyone fussed over her, Julian and I sat down at the table. I leaned back against him, sighing in content.

We'd been sitting there for a few minutes when Alberta came over, a big smile on her face. I grinned back and waved.

"It's great to see you again, Annika," she said warmly.

"You too, Alberta," I replied.

She nodded toward Raven. "She's gorgeous. She looks so much like both of you, so much that I can't decide who she resembles more."

"I think she looks more like Annika," Julian chimed in, smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "Please. Her eyes and hair are identical to yours."

"Yes, but she has your face," he countered.

Alberta just laughed. "Let's just say that she's an even balance."

Julian and I both shrugged, grinning.

"Well, I just wanted to come over and say hi and see your baby," Alberta said. "But I have a class to oversee now . . . which reminds me, you kids need to get to class now." She looked at the others as she said this, and they all groaned.

"Hey, Grams, you know, I'm not really feeling so good. I think it was something I ate . . . so you should let me go back to my room and rest," Cam said, rubbing his stomach.

She just laughed and shook her head. "Nice try, Cameron, but I know you too well to believe that. Get to class."

Cam shrugged. "It was worth a try."

We split up then, waving goodbye as we headed to Julian's dorm room. On the way there, we ran into Mom and Dad. They wanted to take Raven and Nick around the school and show them off to the teachers. I shrugged and let them take her, taking Julian's hand and continuing to his room.

Julian had a private room, a perk of being the son of the rulers of the Moroi society. It was big, too—easily twice the size of my shared room with Skye.

He started unpacking his suitcase. While he did that, I lounged on his bed, letting my eyes close for a few minutes. I was dead-tired; Raven hadn't let me sleep a full night yet. I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised, but still. It was hard, functioning on little or no sleep.

I felt the bed shift as Julian laid down beside me.

"You're not sleeping, are you?" he asked, tracing patterns down my arm.

"Almost," I replied, shivering. "Why?"

I felt his lips at my ear, his breath hot as he whispered. "Well, this is the first real alone-time we've gotten since . . . since I don't know. And here you are, on my bed, looking sexy as hell . . ."

I opened my eyes, snorting. "'Sexy as hell'? Jules, I'm wearing yoga pants, a baggy sweater, and my hair's up. How does that qualify as sexy?"

He nipped lightly at my earlobe, making my eyes close again and my back arch into him. "Because you're always sexy as hell."

"What a line that is," I said, slightly breathlessly. "But you know what?"

I could almost hear the smile in his voice. "What?"

"It's working."

I turned my head so that I could press my lips to his. His hands snaked up to my hair, pulling the elastic out and letting it fall around my face. I was hit with the citrusy scent of my shampoo, and I heard Julian grunt appreciatively.

"You smell so good," he mumbled against my lips.

I felt my lips pull up into a smile. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

He pulled away, and my eyes opened to find him staring at me, one eyebrow raised with a delicious smirk on his face. "Oh really?" he questioned, slinking closer and closer until he was leaning over me, pinning my arms over my head.

"Really."

He leaned in close, his lips hovering inches from mine. My breath caught in my throat—he was so, _so_ close.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world, Annika Viktoria Belikova. When you smile, you make me want to smile. When you laugh, I can't help but do the same. You have the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen. You're beautiful on the inside, and _definitely_ on the outside. I mean, whenever I'm near you, I just always want to feel the softness of your skin. And I love the way that you say my name."

I think I melted then and there. I quickly flipped us so that I sat on his hips, my hair hanging down to one side. I smiled down at him, biting my lip and leaning down closer. "Correction: Flattery will get you _everywhere_," I told him.

I closed the last couple of inches between our lips, letting them mold together. His hands slid down my back and all the way down to rest on my hips, applying light pressure. I let my fingers slide into the softness of his hair, and he made a sound low in his throat. His grip on my hips tightened, his fingers digging into the skin there. He pushed my sweater up the slightest bit, sliding his fingers over my bare skin and making me shiver.

"God, Annika, I love you," he groaned against my lips. "And I want you so damn bad right now."

Another shiver rippled through me at the tone of his voice. My heart sped up with anticipation and, in a breathy voice, I murmured, "I'm all yours."

He groaned again and sat up, causing me to slide onto his lap. His green eyes were dark with lust as they slowly searched my face, making my insides heat up. His gaze was smoldering, and his lips tilted up into the crooked smirk that I loved so much.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he asked as he slowly lowered me back against the headboard, my back cushioned with pillows.

"Mm, I have some," I replied, trailing a finger down the middle of his chest.

"Oh, right, because you can see into my head." He caught my hand before it got too low, swallowing visibly. "I wish I could do the same."

"Maybe you can," I told him, a corner of my lips tilting up.

"Oh really?"

Wordlessly, I summoned up the psychic powers within me, strengthening the invisible bridge between us. I felt his shock as my mind was opened up to him, and my smile grew.

"Shocked? I know that you didn't believe I could do it." My voice was light and teasing as I leaned in impossibly closer, so close that his lips were a breath away. "You should know by now not to doubt me."

He said nothing, instead crushing his lips to mine in a heated, ferocious kiss. I moaned, the sound muffled by his mouth, as his lips assaulted mine, his tongue teasing my own.

In a matter of minutes, we'd both lost our clothes. And we weren't going to stop this time, because I'd learned to keep a condom in my purse for situations such as these. While I loved Raven, I didn't need another kid anytime soon.

Our limbs tangled as we lay as close as humanly possible, our skin touching in every possible place. We didn't go slow—no, we'd been waiting too long for that. I'd been craving this type of contact ever since our first time.

When we finished, we just laid together. My head rested on his chest, along with an arm, while he had one arm wrapped around me as he played with my hair. I sighed in content, completely blissed out.

"I love you," I murmured, smiling up at him.

He smiled softly at me and kissed the crown of my head. "I love you too, Nik."

I sighed again, this time in disappointment. "I'd better get dressed and fix myself up. Mom and Dad will be wondering where I am."

He frowned. "Ugh, I don't want you to go."

"I know. I don't wanna go. But I have to," I told him, sitting up and stretching.

He signed in resignation. "Do you want me to walk you back?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, it's okay."

We both dressed, me in my clothes and he in his pajamas. We stole a few kisses here and there before I made myself presentable in his mirror and made my way to the door, opening it.

"You're sure you don't want me to walk with you?" he asked again, coming to stand beside the door.

I laughed. "Jules, honestly? You gotta chill. It's not that far from here to guest housing. I'll be fine."

He sighed. "Fine. But call me if you need me, okay?"

I stretched up on my toes to kiss him. "I will. Goodnight, Jules."

"Night, Nik," he replied, closing the door behind me.

I exited the Moroi boys' dorm and headed toward guest housing. Campus was pretty dead, since it was getting late. A few people still remained, though, wandering like lost souls. One in particular caught my eye as she hurried to get into her dorm.

Marissa.

I was torn. Should I follow her, give her a taste of her own medicine? Or should I be the bigger person and keep going?

_Screw being the bigger person,_ I thought, running for the dorm.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh man!<strong>_

_**Any predictions of what you guys think is gonna happen? ;) I have most of the next chapter written (I've had this part written for a while, it was just the parts leading up to it that had me stumped :P) so hopefully the wait won't be too long this time! But please keep in mind that I have exams this month, so I'll probably be pretty absent from ff...**_

_**Well, I'll go now :P a late Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all! :)**_

_**~ Sar ~**_


	31. Chapter 31

_To all of my readers._

_It's been a while, eh? It pains me to say that this isn't an update, and this isn't good news. I posted an explanation for why I've been gone so long at the top of my profile, but I don't really think people have been looking so I figured I'd just make a note to you all._

_This fanfiction account…it's done. This isn't my life anymore—my interests have shifted, and the stuff I used to write about just isn't me anymore. I'm sorry I didn't let you all know sooner…I feel terrible, like I've led you all on and given you false hope. I never, ever thought this would happen, and I didn't want it to, but it has. I just…I can't write about this stuff anymore—my heart isn't in it._

_When I started this fanfiction account at the age of thirteen or fourteen (I think? I can't remember, it was just so long ago…) I had big hopes and dreams of becoming a writer. My writing skills were a little (okay more than a little) rough around the edges, but the drive and desire to write was there and I wanted to be better. This site has improved my skills immensely—it's easy to see when comparing my early works to the later ones. It was you, the readers, who made that happen. Without you, I wouldn't have had the desire to continue my stories, and I would have been stuck with mediocre writing skills. So I'd just like to take a minute and thank everyone who has ever read, reviewed, favorited and followed a story or oneshot of mine. I owe you all so much._

_I remember how excited I was when Together Forever started becoming popular. It seemed so surreal, that people wanted to read what I wrote—that I evoked real emotion from people I didn't even know. That was such a great reward, guys, and I'll treasure that feeling forever. It made me start to expand my writing; it was then that I started branching out into different categories and making a name for myself. The two years that I wrote stories on this account carry some of my fondest memories, especially when I think about the people I had the pleasure of getting to know. These people drove me to do better, to write more, and I'm so thankful for that because writing is and always will be one of my favorite things to do._

_So, explanation time, I guess._

_I guess things started going downhill for me when the reviews started to decline—I realize now that I was review-hungry, and I hate that I was ever like that. I didn't realize that, even though I wasn't getting as many reviews as I was before, there were still people that were reviewing and faithfully waiting for new chapters. Thinking about it now…it just makes me sad. I'm sorry that I didn't fully appreciate you guys, it's one of my biggest regrets. But it happened, and I can't change it. The decline in reviews resulted in a decline in my motivation to continue writing, and then I just spent so much time not writing or reading that new things filled the spaces in my heart. I started seriously drawing and painting, and getting back into video games, and now I don't read so much anymore, as terrible as that sounds._

_But that doesn't mean I don't still write._

_I just write about different things now. No more Vampire Academy, Mortal Instruments, Infernal Devices, etc., though each of those still holds a very special place in my heart. Now, I write about the things that interest me, like Kingdom Hearts and Zelda and Pokemon. They have always been my true loves, for much longer than books. And though I'll always feel terrible about abandoning this account…it's time that I move on. This phase of my life has been over for some time now, and it's time I formally said goodbye._

_I can never say sorry enough for doing this to you, the readers who have given me so much. But I hope that my stories made you laugh and smile and just _feel_, because that's what I set out to do. Thank you again for sticking by me through erratic update schedules, temper tantrums, sad stories and insane plot twists. I'd especially like to thank _Nicia_, who became a good friend, and also _she lives in a daydream_, in whom I found a great friend that shared my interests and occasionally dealt with rants and obsessive book talk. There are many others I could name, but that would take waaaaay too long. So thank you, all of you—you made my early teenage life exciting and fun by wanting to read my stories._

_Perhaps you'll come across me again, sometime in the future, with stories on a different account about different things. Maybe you'll know it's me, maybe you won't haha. But if you do, feel free to point it out to me—I'd love that._

_With many sorries and thank-yous,_

_Sarah._


End file.
